


Obsessed

by Rinkashin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Awkward Romance, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gravity Falls Oregon, Human Bill Cipher, Light Bondage, M/M, Mystery, Party, Poor Dipper, Post-Gravity Falls, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Yaoi, non-con at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 65,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkashin/pseuds/Rinkashin
Summary: It's been 6 years since Bills defeat, Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls for a new summer. But Dipper keeps being haunted by the demon in his dreams, he makes a pact with the demon without knowing it. Which might have gone wrong for both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Одержимый](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695276) by [Malecs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecs/pseuds/Malecs)



> So what's up guys~ Rin here this is my first facfic so... I will do my best, there will be quite some smut just warning~ the first chapters may seem rather harmless but don't worry the smut will come :P and also fluff...  
> And I can't seem to stop writting so I guess it will be a long story... just warning you guys~
> 
> There will be a small "OC" she isn't important to the major story, I just needed a girl to fall for Dipper and many names were never mentioned in the series or in journal 3 so I had to create a minor character for a few scenes.

Chapter 1

Gravity Falls 6 years after defeating Bill.

Mabel and Dipper are 18 now turning 19 in August, both finished High School and are still unsure with what to do with their lives in the future. 

After weirdmageddon the teens kept visiting Gravity Falls every year when summer started, this one wasn’t an exception.  
Everything seemed quiet and normal after the chaos Bill caused 6 years back, gravity Falls kept being a magnet for the weird. One group of fairies here, the gnomes on the other side and the casual fights with the unicorns but every year was the same, it was calm for what gravity falls used to be.

But Dippers nightmares about Bill never ended, he started having these after weirdmageddon, he kept talking to Bill in his dreams, seeing him as if he had never disappeared even if he knew he was dead, causing Dipper insomnia once in a while.  
Dipper thought they were just dreams of his past trauma until this summer.

Dipper, Mabel and of course Waddles arrived at Gravity Falls, this year finally with their own car Dipper drove the whole way from California to Oregon since Mabel hadn’t gotten her licence yet. Mabel had eaten too much sugar once again, which made her hyper, she couldn’t stop talking about boys on their ride to Oregon and she had to hold herself back from puking rainbows again. When they arrived at the Shack Dipper felt relieved that the annoying: “are we there yet” from Mabel had stopped.

Their Grunkles returned to Gravity Falls every summer so they could spend time with the twins, Soos and Melody were also waiting with Stan and Ford in front of the Shack for the kids arrival.

Mabel leaned out of the window yelling before the car had stopped: “Grunkle Ford Grunkle Stan!!!” 

While Dipper was still getting out of the car Mabel already jumped at their grunkles to hug them, then she went to Soos and Melody already telling them about the boring ride with Dipper.

“Hey Kiddo, come here and give your grunkle a hug” Stan directed at Dipper in his usual demanding and grumpy voice everyone loved, Dipper hugged both his grunkles, it ended up being one of those awkward family hugs, Dipper coughed awkwardly and they loosened the hug. Soos grabbed Dipper and held him up in their air. “Woah dude, you have gained some weight and it seems like your whistle voice is gone haha”  
Dipper let out an embarrassed chuckle, “It’s good to see you too Soos” Ford patted Dippers back as he was laid down by Soos and said: “come on kids let’s go inside, there is much to catch up to”

They all sat in the living room telling each other stories about their past year, Soos and Melody remodeled the Shack a little bit so it had enough bedrooms for everyone, Stan and Ford spend their past half year sailing through the Bermuda triangle trying to find the cause of the anomalies there, Dipper and Mabel just told about their last year in high school and what they were planning in the future.

After dinner and everyone was done talking Stanford asked dipper if he could follow him to his lab. “The code hasn't been changed since last year" he uttered.  
Ford went ahead, Dipper he finished cleaning up the plates with Melody. 

Afterwards dipper went straight to the lab to find Stanford working on some kind of gun like device.  
"So Dipper did you do what I asked you to?" he turned around and stopped what he was doing. Dipper pulled out a small journal from his Pocket, it wasn't bigger than A5 and handed it to Stanford. 

"I see" Stanford murmured while looking at the journal. "I thought there would be more than just gnomes in California" 

"Yeah... "Dipper replied with a disappointed face." I've seen fairies flying around but nothing that seems out of the order"

Stanford asked Dipper if he could keep track of the unnatural in California, he did this every year since he was 14.

"Do you mind if I keep the journal for a while just to study it a little bit further" Ford replied. 

Dipper just nodded still having some kind of sorrow in his face. 

"What's wrong Dipper the insomnia hasn't stopped, you didn’t write anything about it this time in the journal?” Ford exclaimed with a worried face while he started working on his project again. 

“No I keep seeing him everywhere... as you said they are just dreams"

"Dipper it's been 6 years since we defeated him, Bill is dead he isn’t coming back, you need to start to get over it somehow, maybe seek some help"

"And tell them what? That I've nightmares of a yellow triangle with one eye that tried to kill us all!? "

"No but that you can't sleep because of nightmares, or maybe confront him in your dreams. Think that he disappears then your subconscious might just do the rest..." There was a pause between those words "Dipper try to relax today you had a long ride today we might have some milk upstairs, drink some and go to sleep"

"Warm milk are you serious?" 

"Dipper I've 12 PhDs I'm always serious, now go to bed"

Dipper didn't even dare to ask about ford's project at least not for today, so he headed upstairs "good night great uncle Ford" he muttered before leaving the lab. 

Dipper and Mabel got the attic room again as they did every year, Soos bought new beds for them and new furniture so it would feel more comfy. The only thing that remained intact was the triangle shaped window above them. 

It was already late Dipper started unpacking things while Mabel was already texting like crazy with Candy and Grenda, with an occasional screech probably because of some boy talk. 

Dipper finished unpacking and threw himself onto the bed. "What's wrong bro-bro? Mabel asked putting her phone down. 

“I’m not sure... It just feels weird being in gravity falls again" He replied 

"Uhhhhh is it because of Wendy? Huh? Huh? “She said while winking twice.

"I'm over Wendy and you know it! "

"Well it took you long enough" she let out a snort laugh while saying that. Seeing his expression she noticed something was wrong with her brother. 

"Is it because of the nightmares? Do you want Waddles to sleep with you? “She said that being totally serious about Waddles.

“No Mabel, I'll be fine. “He turned around facing the wall and closed his eyes. 

Dipper fell asleep, his dream started as every dream other good dream he had, being on an adventure or solving mysteries those were the best. At some point in the dream he heard the same familiar voice: " Pinetree…" whenever he heard that voice he became aware that it was a dream and tried to calm himself somehow or try to wake up. This time it was different everything turned white, Dipped saw himself alone in a blank room and he kept hearing the same voice over and over : "Hey Pinetree~" 

Dipper turned around, trying to find out the source of the voice and going crazy with it at the same time. He sat down grabbing his hair and thinking over and over: "it's just a dream it's just a dream!"  
"Woah there Pinetree you wouldn't want to go bald" The yellow demon appeared before him. Floating just in front of dipper twirling his cane in his hand.  
Dipper stood up almost jumping up because of his fear at the sight of the Bill. 

"You are just in my head, you are just a bad memory I will never get rid of, ugh" 

"If I'm just a dream then try to make me disappear" Bill laughed at his own words. 

Dipper couldn't do anything this dream was different he couldn't control it or do anything against it as he usually could. But his resolve didn't let him stop from trying to make the fancy dressed triangle disappear, confronting him might work as Ford said. He would really do it this time... "B... Bill!" 

Then the fiend shut up him before he could even start talking: "I know want you want kid, so how about we make a deal about it" Bills cane disappeared as blue flames lit his right hand stretching it out to dipper. 

"What do you want this time?”

“I want you to stop dreaming about me" the demon demanded. 

Dipper couldn't understand what the demon wanted, but maybe confronting him might have already done some work and his mind was already trying to get rid of the pizza with a hat. 

Since it was just a dream and Bill was dead Dipper shook his hand, the blue flames engulfed Dippers hand just as it had when he made his first deal with the treacherous being.  
"A pleasure making deals with you Pinetreeee~"

Dipper sensed some kind of smile coming from the demon, just as the fiend snapped his fingers dipper woke up. He was all covered in sweat and panting.

It was already morning Mabel was still sleeping but he could hear that someone was already up downstairs. 

It took him a minute until he was fully aware of what happened. He shook his head and headed straight to the shower. He let the warm water run on his face this always relaxed him. He thought about the dream over and over again, realizing he might have finally done it. He might have killed his inner demon. 

Mabel started knocking heavily on the door: "Dipper hurry up! Waddle needs to use the bathroom!" Still not understanding how in hell his sister taught a pig how to use the bathroom he finished showering and went to dress in their room. 

After getting all done he looked at his phone, Wendy messaged him about coming to the shack today. 

Even if he was over his crush on her or at least almost he changed into some nicer clothes before going down to breakfast. 

"Where are you going so fine in the morning?” Mabel asked when she entered the room with Waddles".

"Uhh nowhere why I would be going anywhere?” He answered with his voice cracking.

"Hmm" Mabel saw dipper hiding his phone behind his back just like when they were kids, he has always been an awful liar.

"If you say so bro-bro I'll be downstairs I'm a few minutes, go without me “  
Dipper left his phone on his night table charging because he forgot to plug it in last night. As he left the room Mabel picked his phone trying to find out what got him so excited.

"Ugh it's locked" she thought what her brother might have as a lock pattern then it came to her mind. She drew a triangle on the pattern and the phone unlocked "he has always been obsessive with things" she said to Waddles who only responded with an "oink" after reading through his text messages she dressed and went downstairs. 

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lovely person here:  
> http://viciousxmistress.deviantart.com/
> 
> Is doing a comic based on this fanfic check it out :3
> 
> I would love to get new comments^^ any kind of any chapter <3


	2. This summer will bee different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story must go on~
> 
> You can find my 'art' either http://rinkashin.deviantart.com/ or here http://rinkashin.tumblr.com/ ~ Yaoi warning but... why do I even do that you are reading a R-18 fanfic...
> 
> Oh and http://viciousxmistress.deviantart.com/ is drawing a comic based on this fanfic :3

Chapter 2

Stan, Dipper and Mabel ate breakfast together, Soos and Melody were already working in the Shack, Ford never even bothered to eat breakfast he kind of lives on coffee and for Abuelita… nobody knows where she was probably taking a nap where she shouldn’t.

“So what are you 2 up today?” Stan asked 

Mabel started talking about her plans with Candy and Grenda, she only spoke about boys, boys and more boys that obsession didn’t get any better 6 years later. She said she was going boy hunting with Candy, and Grenda would help since she still had Marius who always came to visit her from Austria.

“Aha” Stan responded while still chewing on his food. “What about you Dipper?”

“Well I uh...” He didn’t want to answer then Mabel screamed “WENDY IS COMING OVER” . 

“So Wendy huh? I haven’t seen her in a while, but I heard she took over her Dads business” Stan remarked. “But I wouldn’t count on her being free you know, I think she is dating someone” He added.

“Grunkle Stan I’m over Wendy it’s just nice to see an old friend again!” Dipper answered.

“Whatever floats your boat Kiddo” Stan finished his plate and stood up from the table. “If you kids need me I’ll be in the city, I’ve some business to discus, if you need anything just call me or Ford he probably won’t go out of the lab any soon” He waved and went out.

Mabel finished her meal as fast as she could and left early as well to be able to meet Candy and Grenda at Greasy’s diner before they went boy hunting.

Dipper still sat at the table trying to finish his breakfast, even if the idea of Wendy coming over exited him he couldn’t stop thinking about his odd dream, but that’s when he heard a knock on the back door. He stood up as fast as he could to open the door to see Wendy.

“Dipper!” she exclaimed at the sight of her old friend interlocking in a friendly hug, “It’s so good to see you again”.

“It’s good so see you too Wendy” they let go of each other. 

Wendy started to scan Dipper from head to feet. “Dude did you really get taller than me?” she said with an impressed face. 

He noticed he had to looking a little bit down now, “well I guess I’ve” smiling at the same time.

“You turned out to be a decent man pines” She chuckled.

“Come on sit down, I’ll grab some coffee” Dipper offered her a seat. 

“So where’s Mabel and everyone else?” she asked looking around. 

“They went out today you know, first day in Gravity Falls everyone had some kind of stuff to do” he replied.

Wendy hadn’t change much in the past year she wore her hair a little shorter than before and had a red/black flannel shirt on, but almost everything was the same.

They talked about how their lives changed in the past year, Wendy had taken over the lumberjack business as Dipper already heard, but nothing else that mattered.

“So um... Wendy I heard you are back with Robbie again?” He kinda asked. 

“Robbie?” she laughed almost falling from the chair, “Gosh no, he has Tambry and anyway he’s not my type”.

Even if Dipper was (almost) over his crush he still was curious. “So who is the lucky guy then?” He sipped on his coffee to dismiss the awkwardness. 

“Just a pal from high school, lives outside of town so I’m pretty sure you don’t know each other” She kept sipping her coffee.

“Well then don’t introduce us someday” Dipper smiled.

“Well Dipp, I gotta get going, not having summer vacations anymore is a bummer… let’s meet up some day at the diner” She finished her coffee and winked while going out of the door.

Dipper didn't know what to do for the rest of the day he couldn't read the journals as he used to as they were thrown into the bottomless pit. Probably Ford had the copies Stan made but getting them from him would be a nightmare. And he wasn't in the mood for helping out in the shack.  
He could just read any other book he brought along for the trip but there still was something bothering him about his dream last night.  
It was already afternoon, so he headed into the woods without telling anyone. 

He had to walk for a lot longer than he thought it would take him, he brought a bag with snacks and soda, he only had a map to help him find the way, but he finally reached his destination…  
Bill's statue… it was in front of him. He had never visited it before out of fear...  
He stood there watching the lifeless stone body. It was already starting to decay, broken and full of graffiti. 

“So huh… I guess the Cipher hunt didn’t do you any good, people must have come here to take pictures with you, break you and ridicule you... … … … … I guess you can’t answer, can you?” Dipper realized he nobody could hear him.  
He sat down and took out his Pitt cola to rest a little. “I guess it’s over, it was my imagination for all this years…”  
After resting for a while, thinking everything through once again and finishing his cola he stood up, sank his head showing some kind of respect and walked away. On his way back Dipper couldn’t get rid of the feeling that something was off. But he headed back to the shack anyways.

When Dipper got back home it was already quite late, Mabel was back from her “hunting” trip as she liked to call it and Stan was still dealing with some “business” apparently. Dipper drank way too much Pitt cola on his way back, he never thought it would be such a long trip so he only packed sweet stuff instead of water. Mabel had already eaten “dinner” if you can call cereal with sprinkles dinner.

“Hey bro-bro where were you? I was starting to get worried! But oh well I also arrived like 20 minutes ago”

"I was in the forest Mabel, you know walking trying to find something interesting..."

Mabel was sceptical but she shrugged it off.  
Dipper went upstairs to shower and lay down since he wasn't feeling well. For the first time in a long time he slept well he didn't dream about Bill or the weirdmageddon. 

The morning came, he had a pleasant dream which he couldn't properly remember..., but he knew he had to get rid of the raging erection in his boxers... Mabel was still asleep so he decided to take care of it as he always did, while taking a shower. Dipper stood up and went straight to the bath, everyone was asleep it was like 6 in the morning but he still tried to be careful not to make any noise. 

He got into the shower and began to take care of his little "problem"... He was really tense he hadn't taken care of it in days, he was too stressed with packing and cleaning up before heading to gravity falls, it just felt so good... His mind was blank he couldn't think of anyone while doing it, he just felt the pleasure of his hand on his cock… Getting faster and faster until he had to lean against the wall out of pleasure...  
He kept panting after he was done, after his relieve he finished his shower and went downstairs. 

He took quite a while in the shower but nobody was up yet... He made himself some breakfast and sat down at the kitchens table. Ford came into the kitchen to get some coffee, nobody ever sees him eating. 

"Good Morning Dipper, do you have a minute?" 

"Sure grunkle Ford what do you need?" he said while eating his food. 

" My radar keeps picking up, some kind of supernatural energy a few towns away, so I'll be gone for a few days, I want you to keep track of everything that happens while I'm gone, specially the lab don't let Stan anywhere near it"

"So a new journal? “Dipper asked.

" Yes, and I want you to keep using it throughout the summer just in case like every year, I will be on my way tell Stan that I will be gone"

"Yes grunkle Ford" Dipper sighed as Stanford left the room. Nothing new ever happened so Dipper wasn't hoping to write much on this journal, just as the past years. 

As the day passed Dipper and Mabel decided to get some lunch at the Diner. 

As they were eating... "Hey Dipper would like to hang out with us today?" she asked smiling with the food in her mouth. 

"You are going boy hunting aren't you? Thanks for the offer but it's not like I could get anything out of that"

"Aw come one you can look for a girl and we could help you! Candy Grenda and I decided you need a girlfriend! "

“Why would I need a girlfriend?"

"You know since you are over Wendy you need someone new to stalk... "

"I never stalked her!” He yelled and everyone looked at him. Dipper sank his head so nobody could see his face... 

"Ok but just because I don't have anything to do today" 

"Great! We will meet at the mall in 1 hour, I still need to get changed!" Mabel finished her food in two bites and ran off. Dipper was left to pay for her food. 

One hour passed and they met at the mall... 

Grenda was quite tall and a lot thinner than she was though her voice didn't change much, Candy had bigger squared glasses and a bob cut, nothing much changed in the past year. 

"So girls are you ready for the hunt?!” Mabel screamed. 

The 2 girls made a war cry and all 3 headed running into the mall. Dipper followed them slowly since it was already starting to get embarrassing, they were even more boy obsessed than when they were 12…

They pretty much talked to every boy in the mall around their age, Grenda was what you could call a "wing girl" helping Candy and Mabel. 

Mabel noticed her brother wasn't trying to talk to girls, he was just sitting on a bench reading about video games on his phone. Dipper turned out to be quite tall and good looking but he was still a nerd, he had a girlfriend once but it didn’t last long, Dipper was still quite shy and Mabel knew he would never talk to a girl on his own.

Mabel got the other girls together for what she called a special mission, they decided to give every decent looking girl in the Mall Dippers number or even bring them to talk to him. So they split up and got back together after 20 minutes, Dipper didn’t even notice they were gone until Mabel brought back a girl with her. She was a little bit older than Dipper probably around 2 years.

“Hey Dipperrrrr~, this is Jenifer” 

Mabel introduced the girl and ran off. She sat down with Dipper and he stopped looking at his phone.

“Hi I’m Jenifer, I’ve never seen you around are you new in town?

“Well no… um kinda, I’m just visiting for the summer it’s not my first time here”

“I see, well I just moved here 2 years ago so I’m still new I moved here on the last year of high school you can imagine how awful that was” she chuckled “Your sister told me you are looking for a girlfriend so... Umm if you ever want to go out, just give me call” she handed him a piece of paper with her number and went off.

As soon as she was gone Mabel came back running. “Sooooo how did it go bro-bro?” she winked.

“I guess she gave me her number” looking at the paper without even realizing what just happened.

“Then text her! Now! Man you really don’t know how girls work, gimme that” she took Dippers phone from his hand added the number and texted her.

“So here” Mabel threw the phone back at Dipper.

“Mabel what did you do?!? He read the message written by Mabel it said: 

“Hey, Jenifer I’m free tomorrow night just tell me where you want to go ;3”  
Dipper~

“Seriously Mabel a freaking wink cat whatever crap smiley?!” Dipper said furious.

“You will thank me later bro-bro, we will be going to Candy’s house, bye bye~”

Dipper sighed as he stood up from the bench and headed home. He got a text back from Jenifer at that moment it said:  
“I can’t tomorrow but there will be a party at the high school on Friday (in 4 days) it starts at 8 see you there~”

Then he headed home still unsure about his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still giving my best! I will try to update every 4 days~


	3. The stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those waiting smut will be on chapter 4 I already started writing it~

Chapter 3

It was already late in the evening, the shack was already closed. Soos and Melody were watching TV with Abuelita she tends to disappear and appear again a few days later Ford was away and Stan was in the house somewhere nobody knows where but he arrived home… Mabel was writing her diary and Dipper was reading Fahrenheit 451.  
Dipper had a bad feeling, he didn’t know what from, Mabel kept saying it was because he was nervous about his date but he knew it wasn’t that way.

He stood up and went to the window, to get some fresh air when he saw someone walking from the forest towards the shack, even if he was still far Dipper could see that the man could barely walk and his white shirt was burned, he was probably hurt. “Mabel! Come and help me there’s an injured guy outside of the shack!” Dipper and Mabel ran downstairs, running out to the man to help him as Dipper reached him, he collapsed in his arms.  
Everyone saw what was happening and ran out to help Mabel and Dipper carry him inside.

Soos got some cushions to lay on the floor since they still didn’t have a proper couch, they laid the man down carefully to examine if he had any serious injuries. Even if his shirt and pants were mostly burned down, he didn’t seem to have any major injuries just a few scratches.  
Everyone was relieved.

The stranger was probably in his twenties, quite tall around 185 cm and very thin he had tanned skin, his hair was bright yellow with black roots, he looked way too perfect it was creepy. 

Stan came up from the lab, where she shouldn’t be but oh well...

“Who the heck is that?” he asked as he entered the living room.

“He seems injured and was wandering around the shack so we brought him inside” Mabel said.

“Grunkle Stan you know you shouldn’t be down there Ford is gonna be pissed at me” Dipper remarked.

“Yes kid just whatever, let’s just see what we will do with this creepy guy IN our house!” he paused for a moment. “He ain’t dead is he?” Stan asked.

“No he isn’t he’s only unconscious” Dipper answered. 

"We can't leave him on the floor can we?" Soon said. 

"Well where would you put him then? It’s not like we have a lot of room at the moment! “Stan uttered 

"We can carry him to our room" Dipper said "I'm sure we have a sleeping bag or an old mattress somewhere laying around, you all have to stand up in the morning so we can keep watch until he wakes up, right Mabel ?"  
"Of course we can! Waddles will be the guard pig in case he's a freak! And if that's not enough we got my GRAPPLING HOOK" Mabel said pulling out her grappling hook from who knows where. 

"Do what you want kids but I ain't helping carrying him upstairs" 

"I will do it" Soon picked the stranger up over his shoulder. “I always wanted to carry a dead body" 

"We will just pretend we didn't hear that" Dipper remarked. 

The three of them brought the blonde guy upstairs, to the attic, placed a sleeping bag like thing on the floor and laid him there. Mabel got a blanket for him, he seemed like a prince of a fairy tale to her. 

"If he's nice he's mine got it?” She said to Dipper. 

"I won't take him away from you, isn’t he a big old you think?" He answered 

"Age is just a number to the power of love! I will stay up the whole night! “She said 

After about an hour he was already snoring with Waddles.

Dipper couldn't get the feeling of his head that he knew him from somewhere.  
He took his book again and laid on his bed waiting for him to wake up, but at some point he also fell asleep. 

It was probably around 5 in the morning when, Dipper heard some noise, he saw the guy opening his eyes. Dipper got on the floor to help him. 

"You are awake! We were close to calling an ambulance" Dipper exclaimed and handed him some water. The man struggled to sit up, but he managed and drank the glass of water in a few seconds. 

The man had beautiful golden eyes they didn't seem natural. 

"Thank you... “He said we a very low voice. 

"Are you badly hurt do you need anything?" Dipper asked.

He looked at his body searching for wounds but he didn't seem to find any. 

"I'm fine thank you... I just have trouble controlling my body... "

"Probably a little too much to drink last night?" Dipper asked

"I can't remember..." he answered looking confused. 

"That bad huh?” Dipper smiled. 

“No it's not that... I can't seem to remember anything, this place seemed familiar... But I truly can't remember... "

“Wait for real? Mabel! “Dipper threw his pillow at Mabel. 

She jumped up in the scare and fell from the bed...  
“Dipper what's your pro... Oh my God he's awake" 

She ran up to the stranger who didn't realize what was going on. 

"Hi I'm Mabel!!! Mabel Pines! And this is Waddles, you kinda lost consciousness in front of out house, so we picked you up and now you're here!" she said that probably without even stopping to breath once. 

"Mabel calm down it’s still 5 in the morning" Dipper said trying to get her to be quiet. "Oh and I'm Dipper Pines" Dipper stretched his hand out to shake his. 

The stranger shook Dipper's hand. "My name is...B.. Uhmm"

"You can't remember your name? For real?" Dipper asked with a confused face"

"Sort of... “He realized he was still shaking hands with dipper and let go. “I’m sorry for all this mess, you don't seem to know me and I just headed here because I thought it looked familiar" 

"Maybe grunkle Ford knows him from somewhere" Mabel remarked. 

"There is no way Ford knows him, he was gone for 30 years remember?” Dipper said. 

"You must be talking about Stanford Pines... I know that name, just as I knew yours” The stranger said while trying to stand up. 

"Maybe you are from around here and we just haven't met properly before but maybe your parents know our grunkles" Mabel said. 

"I'm not sure... But thank you for trying" he said. "Then I'll just get going"

“going to where?" Dipper asked "it's 5 in the morning just lay back down again and we will see what we can do in a few hours, I could also give you some clothes, you can't run around with burned clothes... And hope we find out why they are burned." Dipper said with a worried face"

Dipper and Mabel went back in their beds, the blonde man laid back down on the sleeping bag, he didn't close his eyes it seemed he couldn't stop thinking. 

A few hours later Dipper woke up to the sound of his phone ringing it was Jennifer sending him text messages. He sat up and realized the man wasn't asleep.  
"You are awake" Dipper said with a smile "come here we will get you something to wear" 

Dipper went to the closet to look for something "you are taller than I am, but um sure this will do for today” Dipper picked out some black pants a yellow t-shirt and a grey hoodie and even a pair of boxers. “I don't like yellow, so you can keep the shirt if you want, my mother always wants me to wear happier colours, so she keeps buying yellow" Dipper said kind of embarrassed. 

"I will show you were the bath is you can also take a shower if you want" 

"Why are you being so nice to me"? The young man asked. 

"I don't know, to be honest you remind me of someone... I just don't know who exactly and well whenever something weird happens around here, mostly our family gets involved" Dipper said. "So you can't remember your name?" 

"It's Bi... Billy" he coughed 

"Billy? For real? “Dipper asked

“Hmmm...” he sank his head. 

Dipper showed him the bathroom and went back to the attic.

Billy sighed and looked himself in the mirror. “This certainly didn’t go as planned… human bodies and feelings suck … goddamit I feel like shit… agh, why did most of my memory get wiped… useless body”

He took a shower and got dressed. “Billy come down here for a moment” Dipper screamed from downstairs. He went down to see Stan waiting for him, “So your name is Billy huh? I need you to tell me everything you remember, I can’t risk put my kids in danger”

“But grunkle Stan you did let him sleep upstairs remember?” Mabel said.

“That doesn’t matter! He was unconscious and you wanted to take care of his wounds and you kids are old enough anyway, whatever start talking” Stan demanded putting up his fist with his brass knuckle.

Billy sighed again “I woke up in the woods naked, as I passed a house I grabbed the shirt and the pants that were hanging from a rack… can’t remember much from there just walking towards the since it seemed familiar also as the name Pines did, that’s all I’ve” 

“I’m not if I should trust you… we should probably go to the police” Stan said.

“Grunkle Stan, I will just show him the town he might remember something” Dipper remarked.

“Thanks Dipper…”

“Do whatever you kids want… but hurry up and get him out before Ford gets back, he won’t like having strangers in here and you know it”

“Then let’s eat some breakfast!” Mabel hurried to the kitchen.

“Come on” Dipper said toward Billy.

After Mabel finished making breakfast, real breakfast and not sprinkles the three sat down to eat some pancakes. Everyone started eating, Mabel couldn’t keep her eyes off Billy something was bothering her.

“Wait a minute…” Why do you have black nail polish? She asked.

“Because I can” he answered kinda annoyed.

“But woah woah woah stop eating… open your mouth!” She demanded

“Mabel what the heck?” Dipper asked her  
“Just do it!” she demanded once again.

Billy finished swallowing to open his mouth, two pointy fangs showed out.

“I KNEW IT” Mabel went to the window and opened the curtains to let some sunlight in. Bill didn’t move and inch and kept eating quietly…

Dipper saw the fangs as well but he wasn’t too impressed “Mabel are you ok?” Dipper asked 

“But… I was sure he was a vampire…” she said with a sad expression.

“Sorry I don’t meet your expectations” Billy said as he finished his plate. 

“Goddamit if you turn out to be a gnome too I will just smash something… wow I sound like Grenda” Mabel said.

“Gnomes?” Billy asked.

“Don’t mind that, Mabel I’m sure your phone just rang” Dipper said.

She ran upstairs as fast as she could. As soon as she left the kitchen Dipper took Billy’s hand. 

“Come on let’s get out of here I’ll explain later” Dipper said as they ran out of the backdoor. When Mabel got back into the kitchen and noticed they were gone, she send a text message to Dipper saying: “tomorrow I get him!”

~


	4. Was it all a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning, just saying ~ have fun ;3
> 
> ~Rin~

Chapter 4

They kept running until they were almost at the city, Dipper was out of breath, he sat down on the side of the street to rest for a moment. Billy sat down as well.

“We should’ve just taken the car…” Dipper said as he panted.

“Take your time...” Billy answered as he sat down as well “Why exactly did we run away from your sister?” 

“She has like this vampire hype thing going on… she always has, she thought her first boyfriend was a vampire and then it turned out to be a bunch of gnomes… don’t even ask” Dipper laughed. “But I’ve to admit those do look like fangs”

“I hadn’t noticed” Billy said.

“For real you could be a vampire” Dipper said astonished. “It’s not like I know much about vampires… actually nothing, never had to deal with them, but in this city you never know what you may find” Dipper laughed. 

“Don’t worry I won’t bite” Billy said as he started laughing as well. “Just tell me when you’re ready Pinet…” He coughed “Pines”

"I seriously need to work out more" Dipper sighed, "you are not even out of breath" 

"You do know yesterday I could barely walk, I guess my body needs to realize that I'm tired" he laughed. 

"Well let's keep going" Dipper said while standing up. "I hope we find someone who knows you" 

They kept walking in and around the city for several hours, it didn't really seem to help Billy remember anything nor did they find anyone who seemed to know him. They sat down at a nearby bench to rest a little. 

"That didn't go as planned huh? Dipper said"

"You tried to help me that's enough" Billy smiled. 

Dipper phone was vibrating nonstop, but he didn't even bother to look at them until now.

"Gosh this again..." Dipper said annoyed, before Billy could even ask Dipper showed him his phone, there were about 10 texts from Jennifer. 

"Is that your girlfriend?” Billy asked. 

"No she isn't, she's some girl that Mabel got me a date with but... I don't know, I just don't know her enough and well... She's annoying she keeps texting me the whole time and she invited me to this party… I'm not a big a party fan..."

“Party?" Billy asked actually being curious. 

"Yeah it's a party at the high school gym, for everyone from 17 to 20 something, I'm pretty sure Pacifica is the one hosting it...” Dipper paused for a moment. "You know you could come with us! I'm sure Mabel is gonna be there with her friends as well and I don't have to spend the whole night with Jennifer, it's a win win situation!” Dipper smiled “Of course unless you don't want to come...” he looked embarrassed while saying that last sentence. 

Billy started laughing "a party isn’t a party without me kid". 

“You can’t be that much older than me” Dipper still smiles at his answer "then it's settled… you know you can just stay with us for the time being, uncle Ford isn't here for the next days and afterwards I'm sure we will manage somehow" 

"I still don't understand why you are being nice to me" Billy said. 

"I'm gonna be honest, I'm quite curious about your story and as I mentioned before your fangs piqued my interest, there must be a reason why you ended up in this town, it’s like a magnet for the weird... Not weird in a bad way just... ugh... You know what I mean" Dipper turned red.

"I've been always been the king of weirdness so no need to worry" Billy smiled trying not break out in laughter at his own sentence. 

"Well then… do you wanna head back?" Dipper asked. 

"Whenever you feel ready to walk again" Billy smiled. 

"Then let's go...”

They headed back to the shack, it was already getting late. Mabel wasn't home yet she was probably at Candy's or Grenda's. 

They were eating dinner as Stan came in.

"So what are we gonna do with you?" Stan directed at Billy. 

"He is staying until we find out what happened to him" Dipper answered right away. 

"Whatever floats your boat kid" Stan shrugged and went to the living room. 

"Mabel is probably not coming home today and if she does, try to run away from her, she will probably start to ask a thousand of inappropriate questions about your teeth, that gnome trauma won’t get better. Even without the fangs she would probably ask you out since you are good looking" Dipper realized what he said… "You know what I mean"... “What do you want to do tomorrow? Dipper tried to change the subject.

"I might find something at the place where I woke up, you know something like my phone, wallet, some personal stuff, I would want to look around if that's ok for you" Billy said. 

"Yes of course, are you sure you know the way you came from?” Dipper asked. 

"Yes, having to walk naked is a thing I won’t forget” Billy laughed. 

"So… let's go upstairs? I will look for a proper pillow and a blanket, at least until we get a proper mattress or something" Dipper said. 

They both went to the room, Dipper finished fetching everything for Billy's bed, he also gave him some more underwear and a t-shirt he could wear as pyjamas.   
Mabel texted Dipper that she would be staying at Candy's house since Candy got a boyfriend and it had to be celebrated. 

Both guys went to bed… 

~~~~~

It was in middle of the night, Dipper was laying on his bed reading his book. He noticed Billy was awake as well.

“Can’t sleep?” Dipper asked.

“I guess not…” Billy stood up to see Dipper reading, he sat down on Dippers bed.

“It’s something on your mind?” Dipper sat up to sit on the border of the bed with Billy.

There was a moment of silence.

“You…“ Billy leaned in to kiss Dipper and pressed him back against the bed, holding his hands over his head so he couldn’t move, forcing slowly his tongue into Dippers mouth. Dipper moved his head to break away from the kiss.

“What the heck?!... what the fuck are you doing?!” Dipper said angrily as he tried to free himself from the grab. 

Billy smirked at Dippers question “What does it look like I’m doing?” He grinned as he licked Dipper’s ear. 

Dipper’s hands were suddenly tied above his head with some ropes, which appeared out of nowhere.

Billy let go of Dipper’s hand as they were already taken care of and lifted Dippers chin with his hand. 

“I will unbind you when you stop resisting” He said as he started kissing him again and pushing his tongue further into Dipper’s mouth as he caressed Dipper’s hair. 

He moved onto Dipper’s neck, kissing it and sucking it so a hickey would be left. He moved back to Dipper’s face just to grab his chin once again and pull him into another kiss.

Dipper’s tongue started moving as a response to the kiss, he was ashamed of himself to actually be enjoining it”

Billy pushed his hand under Dipper’s shirt and started to fondle with Dipper’s nipples as they kept kissing.

“W… wait stop…” Dipper said as he moved his face away from Billy.

“Why would I if you are enjoining it?” Billy grinned.

“I’m not enjoining it…” Dipper looked away.

“You may say so, but your body won’t lie to me” Billy said as he passed his hands over Dipper’s boxers. 

Dipper noticed he was completely erect just from a little kissing… he was twitching at Billy’s touch. 

“I can help you with it, but you will have to ask me to do it” Billy grinned as he rubbed Dipper’s tip through his boxers. 

"I.. I can take care of it myself…" Dipper answered in embarrassment. 

Billy sank his head to lick the tip of Dipper's cock through his boxers. "Are you sure?" He asked as he licked his lips. 

Dipper was totally red from Billy’s touch, he was still trying not to let Billy see that he actually enjoyed it... "Do what you want" He said as he moved his head away, he really didn't want anyone to see his face at this moment. 

"OK then" Billy smiled, he stood up and headed towards the door. 

"No wait where are you going?!” Dipper said in shock. 

“You said to do what I want~ and since you said you are not enjoying it, I'm leaving you there ~" Billy grinned.

"No wait... I meant... “Dipper turned even redder..." I meant you can keep doing what you want… it’s not like you’ve been listening to me this whole time" Dipper turned around to lay on his belly, so that his face would be buried in his pillow. 

Billy snapped his fingers and the rope disappeared, he placed himself over Dipper once again. With Dipper’s back facing Billy.

"Come… Look at me" Billy said. Dipper turned around so he would lay on his back again, covering his face with his hands.

Billy licked Dipper's fingers, biting him softly with his sharp teeth, “I didn't untie you so you could cover your face" Billy grabbed Dipper by his back, pulling him up to sit on his lap. "Now you can't cover your face” He smirked as he ripped Dipper's shirt open.

"Why would you do that?!” Dipper asked furious. 

“Because it's faster this way" Billy started licking Dipper's nipple, slightly biting it as he played with the other one with his hand. 

Dipper let out a soft moan as Billy nipped his nipples with his fangs. 

"I thought you didn't like this Pines” Billy chuckled, he pulled Dipper's dick out of his boxers and started stroking is slowly. 

Dipper put his arms behind Billy's back, trying to hold onto him for support and to hide his face on Billy's shoulder…

"Just enjoy it" Billy said as he started stroking faster and leaving another kiss mark on Dipper's neck. 

Dipper was panting in excitement, he grabbed Billy’s head to pull him in for a kiss.

Their tongues kept rubbing in excitement as Dipper moved his head a little back to speak "I.. I'm going to cum.. “Dipper said as he held on tighter to Billy.

“I haven’t even started” Billy smirked.

"... Bill I'm coming...” He let out a moan as he dripped into Bill’s hand… then he realized what name he just said.

~~~~~

Dipper’s phone rang, still confused he hung up not even looking at the screen to see who called. He felt as if his heart would fall out of his chest… he could feel that his face was red… the erection in his pants just confused him even more.

So it was just a dream…? He thought to himself, looking down over the bed to see that Billy was still asleep.

He stood up still feeling flustered… he went straight to take a shower to try to comprehend what he just dreamed. 

As soon as Dipper left the room Bill sat up, he was only pretending to be asleep until Dipper left the room.

“Tsk…Pinetree… just using my name like that…” He grabbed the back of his head stretching. 

“This is gonna get harder than I thought…, it’s not like I was very ingenious with the name, but I was still getting used to the body back then and nothing better came to my mind… so much for being omnipotent…” He thought to himself.

Bill noticed something was off with him, he looked down at his boxers under the blanket… “Goddamit Pinetree…” He said out loud.

He laid back down to think of something else to (calm) his problem. “I can’t barely use my powers in this body… I should really stop messing with his dreams…” He said as he closed his eyes again.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was way to hard to write XD but I had a lot of fun... worth.  
> I will try to keep my chapters at around 2.000 words each.


	5. Through the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meep~
> 
> I have nothing to say just get ready for the party ;3

Chapter 5

As Dipper was in the shower he felt flustered, ashamed of himself... He didn't know what he was feeling, why he was thinking of Billy the whole time, nor why he had such a dream about him. He couldn’t forget the fact that he called him Bill… his mind did tend to connect everything yellow to Bill…but he decided not to give it any major importance as the dream had fucked him up enough already.

Dipper finished his shower and got dressed, just to go back into the room and see Billy still asleep.

He gently shook Billy to wake him up.

“Morning…” Bill said as he slowly opened one eye.

„Ah... good morning…“ Dipper said while he tried to avoid eye contact.

“Did you sleep well?” Billy slowly sat up from the sleeping bag.

“I.. well.. I *cough* I just had a weird dream… I’m sure you will want to change clothes, let me get you some”

“Don’t worry I can wear the same from yesterday, there is no need for you to give me more, they will probably get dirty in the forest” Billy said as he slowly stood up.

“No don’t worry, it’s not like washing will kill me, if you want to shower I would get going… we wanted to leave early, right?... I will bring you some clothes just go ahead” Dipper said.

“Well then…” 

Billy headed to the bathroom, while Dipper searched for some clothes that could fit Billy, after he was done searching he went to the bath and knocked before entering.

“It’s open” Billy said.

Dipper entered Billy was only standing there with boxers. Dipper dropped the clothes on the floor and closed there door as fast as he could… he went back to the room. 

Dipper went back into his bed to burry his face into the pillow, he hid his red face even if nobody was there, he wondered why it bothered him so much to see Billy half naked.

“Is something wrong Dipper?” Billy asked as he entered the room as he was done with the shower.

“I’m fine… don’t mind me” Dipper sat up. 

“I guess we should head into the forest before it gets too hot, I will pack bag with water and something to eat for the way, I’m not really hungry yet but you can go and have some breakfast if you want to” Dipper said to Billy, in reality he just wanted to avoid him until he calmed down.

“I’m fine, I will just go and talk to question mark a little bit downstairs, I will be waiting for you” Billy said and headed downstairs.

“Did he just… goddamit Dipper get yourself together” He slapped his cheeks to calm down, he decided to head downstairs as well to pack their supplies” 

As Dipper arrived downstairs he saw Billy and Soos chatting and laughing about something.

“Well… it seems you guys get along” Dipper smiled wryly.

“This dude is great!” Soos exclaimed. “We should put him in a costume as an attraction just like Stan did with you” Soos kept laughing.

“Soos, Shush!” Dipper said pissed”

“I might find some pictures” Soos whispered to Billy.

“We have to go…” Dipper took Billy by the hand and dragged him as fast as he could out of the Shack.

As they were almost entering the forest Dipper stopped for a moment.

“I’m sorry about that… I’m not feeling like myself today… and it was just quite embarrassing back there” Dipper said ashamed “But never mind that… just lead the way”

“With pleasure” Billy smiled.

They headed into the forest, Billy always leading the way. As they were walking for quite a while they decided to take a break.

They sat down next to eachother under a tree to rest. Dipper packed out some water and food.

“Do you want the half?” Dipper asked as he packed out an apple.

“Why not” Billy answered.

Dipper pulled out an army knife and started cutting the apple, he slipped and cut his index finger instead.

“Agh crap” He said while dropping the knife and apple to the ground, the cut wasn’t too deep but it was bleeding a lot.

“You could just break it in half…” Billy sighed. “Don’t touch it, let me see” Billy said as he moved to sit opposite of Dipper. 

“Just don’t move” He cautiously grabbed Dippers finger to examine the wound, he grabbed Dipper’s hand closer and licked the blood his finger.

Dipper got totally red “Wh.. what the heck are you doing?!” he pulled his hand away.

“I told you not to move didn’t I?” Billy said annoyed. “Just give me your hand again…” he sighed.

Dipper thought about it for a second, but he still stretched his hand back to Billy. He started licking his finger again, Dipper was getting red. Billy kissed Dipper’s hand as he was done.

“See? Didn’t your mum teach you that a kiss heals everything?” Billy laughed.  
Dipper noticed the bleeding had stopped and that his finger didn’t hurt any longer.

“What the..? What the fuck did you just do?” Dipper asked astonished.

“Didn’t you just listen? A kiss heals everything” Billy laughed sarcastically as he picked the apple from the floor.

“You know I won’t leave you in peace unless you tell me what you did!” Dipper said kinda trying to be intimidating.

“Sure…” Billy answered as he broke the apple in two pieces with his hands. “Don’t hurt yourself again” he smirked.

“I will ask you later about it, don’t you dare think I’ll forget” Dipper warned Billy.

After a while they started to walk again, Billy found the place he believed to have woken up.

“So do we split?” Billy asked. 

“I guess it’s not a bad idea” Dipper said. “But we need to mark the place somehow, you know to find back”. 

“Just pick up some stones or leaves and leave them as a trail” Billy answered.

“Well ok then… what am I supposed to look for again?” Dipper asked.

“Just anything that could belong to me clothes, phone, wallet whatever is normally not laying in the forest”. Billy said.

“Ok… so let’s be back in 15 minutes?” Dipper asked as he started walking.

“Sure” Billy replied.

Dipper was already out of sight so Billy sat down at the nearest tree.

He sighed… “Wow I’m an awful liar” He chuckled “This isn’t anywhere near my body…”   
He looked up into the sky. 

“Being reborn… in a different form, in a different time… this isn’t what I had in mind…” he sighed once again. At least I’m not fully human” he said as blue flames engulfed from his hand.

“I guess I still can materialize a wallet… “He said as the blue flame slowly formed into a black wallet, it was just filled with money and a few cards. “I guess that shall do it…” he said as he felt something was off… he coughed up blood. “So this body can’t even handle that… I will need more blood” he laughed sarcastically. 

He stood up to go back to the meeting place.

More than 15 minutes had passed and Dipper wasn’t in sight, Bill decided to follow the trail of rocks Dipper had left, as he kept walking he noticed the trail suddenly stopped. 

“Fuck…” he uttered out loud. He noticed there was another trail, it was made of food and Dipper’s belongings. As he heard Dipper scream from afar, he started running along the trail until he caught up with ‘them’…

He stopped to see Dipper tied up and being carried by 10 gnomes, there was another gnome standing on Dipper’s stomach.

“Billy!” Dipper yelled as soon as he saw him.

All the gnomes stopped marching and their leader turned around to face Bill.

“Well well well, another intruder” Jeff said.

“Shut up…” Billy directed at Jeff. “You got caught by gnomes…” He said to Dipper while face palming.   
(I was defeated by this kid and he was just caught by gnomes… freaking gnomes…) he thought to himself.

“Just get them off me and make fun of it later!” Dipper yelled.

Billy crouched to be at the same height as Jeff, “Do you mind returning him? He is my property” Billy said.

“I don’t care! It’s not the first time he has crossed our territory or messed with us” Jeff replied.

“Then how about a deal?” Billy asked.

“Go on, I’m listening” Jeff answered.

“Either you give him back or I will burn you alive” Billy smiled.

“HA! As if” Jeff whistled and more gnomes surrounded them” 

Billy sighed cracked his neck “I’m seriously not in the mood for this” Bill’s eyes changed to red as he stood up and the atmosphere got heavy.

“Wait…” Jeff said as he sniffed the air… “You smell, like him… this can’t be” Jeff looked terrified.

“Try me” Bill laughed.

Jeff fell off Dipper and started to move back, slowly. 

Jeff yelled “You can’t be here! I saw it! We all saw it! You are…” 

“I’m am what?” Bill interrupted Jeff and grinned looking down on him.

“Retreat!” Jeff yelled as he ran away. The Gnomes let Dipper fall as well as his bag and ran off.

Billy sighed as he went to Dipper to loosen the ropes.

“Do you mind explaining what the heck just happened?” Dipper said.

“No, stay still until I’m done with the ropes, I’m not in the mood”. Billy answered.

As soon as Billy was done Dipper jumped straight up. “What’s your deal with the gnomes?” Dipper asked.

Billy stood back up as well “Look who’s talking, didn’t you say your sister had a gnome boyfriend?”

“Don’t change the subject!” Dipper said furiously. “Why did they run away like that? What was that all about?!” 

“I told them I would burn them, isn’t that enough?” Billy responded and packed out a lighter out of his pockets. ”I know they don’t like fire or pitched noises, happy enough?”

“No! You know them from somewhere” Dipper exclaimed. “Means you have been in this town before!”

“I never ruled that possibility out did I?” Bill answered. “We can talk about it later… I just want to rest…” He fell to the ground.

“Are you ok?!” Dipper yelled concerned.

“I’m just tired…” he sighed.

“… Well thank you for saving me back there, they really don’t like me” Dipper said as he sat down as well.

I found my wallet so let's just head back... Billy said. 

"I will keep asking I hope you are aware of that" Dipper said as he helped Billy stand up.

“Sure…” Billy responded.

They headed back to the Shack.

It was noon as they arrived back Shack, Mabel was already back home. 

"Where were you two"? Mabel asked "It's my day with Billy we had a deal Dipper" 

"You weren't home Mabel" Dipper answered. "And Billy isn't feeling well" 

"Sorry Mabel… I need to rest for a while we can go tomorrow to the mall, I need something to wear I can’t keep taking your brothers clothes, of course if you want to“ Billy said.

“Mall?” Mabel's eye sparkled. “I’m gonna call the girls" she ran out of the shack so no one would listen to her hyping as she called Candy and Grenda. 

Meanwhile Billy and Dipper headed upstairs, as soon as they were in the room Billy dropped on his ‘bed’.   
Billy noticed Dipper looked stressed out.

"Don't worry, now that I found my wallet I will leave as soon as I can, I just need to rest..." Billy said. 

"Why would you want to leave?" Dipper asked. 

"You looked so annoyed I thought it was because of me?” Billy asked surprised. 

“On one condition you can stay, you will have to answer my questions, it's fine if you don't do it today" Dipper responded. "And we can buy a mattress or something like that tomorrow". 

"Thanks... If you don't mind I will lay down a little I can’t keep myself awake... “Billy said as he closed his eyes. 

“I’ll tell Mabel not to make noise, get better soon" Dipper said as he left the room. 

~


	6. This can't be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Mep...

Chapter 6

Since it was still midday and Billy was sleeping Dipper texted Wendy if she had time to get lunch. And she said yes. 

As he arrived at the diner Wendy was already there. 

"What's up Dipps, what have you been doing the past days?” She asked. 

“Well... " he said as he sat down" It's a weird story…"

Dipper told Wendy how he met Billy and what happened in the past days. 

"It's so hard to believe Stan would let a stranger stay” Wendy said. 

"It's hard to believe that the gnomes got me once again." He replied.

"Nah I believe that part" Wendy laughed. 

Dipper laughed as well “and you? How’s work?” he asked.

“Well you know, work is work and summer isn’t exactly the best season so it’s calm at the moment” She answered but everything is fine so far. 

"Um... Wendy can I ask you something"? He said kind of shy. 

“Sure go ahead" She answered. 

"How do you know if you like someone?" Dipper asked. 

Wendy chocked on her Pitt soda and spat some out while she cracked up in laughter. 

“Wait are you serious? You are asking me?” Wendy said surprised. “We both know you’ve had a crush before why is it any different now?”

“I was 12, there is a big difference…” Dipper said. 

“Well you ain’t wrong but, you know since you are asking it… it kinda means you like her” Wendy remarked.

“I like her?” He asked.

“Yeah you know, if you start questioning if you have feelings for someone then it usually is the case”. She answered.

“But I don’t know what to do… “Dipper said as he leaned on his hand.

“You know just listen to your heart, do what make you feel happy, besides it isn’t rocket science” Wendy said as she sipped her drink. 

“But… have you ever fell for someone who you know it’s wrong to fall for?” Dipper asked.  
“Is she that much older than you?” Wendy asked.

“No it’s not like that…” Dipper answered.

“Wait… don’t tell me…” Wendy paused for a moment. 

Dipper thought she might have figure out who he was talking about and turned red. 

“It’s Pacifica!” She exclaimed!

“What the heck? No! Wendy, gosh gross…” Dipper said as he relaxed once again.

“Then see, it’s no problem just follow your instincts kiddo” She looked at the time “Well I gotta get going, oh wait! Right I remembered, are you going to the party on Friday?, in case you haven’t heard it’s in the high school gym” She said.

“Yes… I kinda got a date…” He answered.

“Woo, nice Dippy you have to introduce her to me on Friday~ see ya” She winked as she left.

“See ya…” he sighed as she was gone.

Since he didn’t have much to do he stayed at the diner for a little longer, before he was going to leave he saw Jennifer entering.

“Hey Dipper!” She said as she smiled, “You haven’t been answering my texts are you ok?” She asked.

“Yes I just left my phone it at home… well I gotta go” He lied.

“Oh, that’s a shame… well I’ll see you on Friday~” She gave him a kiss on the cheeks.

Dipper left the diner, he wiped his cheek with his hand and got in the car.

Since he was still flustered he decided to go for a ride and pay Bill's statue a visit once again. 

This time he wouldn't have to walk that much, since he knew the path and there was a street nearby where he could park. 

He started the journey to the statue once again, as he arrived there the statue was broken, not just decaying as it was a few days before, it was shattered to pieces. Dipper knew this couldn't mean anything good. Grunkle Ford was still on his journey but maybe he already passed through and saw what happened to Bill's statue... He just couldn't help but feel like something horrible was going to happen and he hurried back to the Shack. 

As he arrived back home he headed directly into the lab, he didn't want to bother Stan or Mabel before he knew if it was anything serious. 

The lab had a weirdness radar, Grunkle Ford taught Dipper to us it years ago but he never actually had to use it.  
It picked up signals of weirdness every hour and registered them as green to red dots on the map, green meant harmless and as the colour changed to red it meant dangerous masses of weirdness, he decided to look through all the logs for the past few days. There wasn't anything unusual not even at Bill's statue, maybe somebody broke the statue on purpose since so many habitats still had such a grief against Bill, until he looked at today's log. It showed a green dot at in the gnome’s territory in the morning and a few hours later at the shack. 

Was it showing Billy? Why wasn't he shown before? Or was there something else in the shack they didn't know about? 

Dipper started searching through numerous new journals that Ford wrote over the years. He didn't seem to find anything matching to Billy and he was sure that the first three journals didn't say anything about such a being either. He stayed quite a while in the lab trying to find some answers. But nothing, he did think once again about the vampire theory... There wasn't anything about vampires in the journals and Dipper was sure it had something to do with Billy licking his blood in the morning, that's why the radar didn't show any abnormalities the days before. 

Dipper decided to run upstairs and test the blood theory as soon as he could. 

As he exited the lab Mabel was waiting for him in front of the vending machine. 

"So what have you been doing, bro bro? " she asked. 

“Look Mabel I don't have time for this..." He said as he tried to pass her. 

"No stay here, you wouldn't go down there without a reason so tell me what you were doing!” she demanded. 

Dipper sighed... “Only if you promise not to say anything to anybody! And this is only a theory! "

“Yeah sure whatever just say it!" 

"You might have been right about the vampire thing... “He said almost embarrassed. 

Mabel let out a high pitched scream and started jumping in excitement." I knew it! I knew it! I told you! I've read enough books for this moment! " 

“Mabel calm down it's just a theory! And don't you dare mention it to anyone! “Dipper said in a demanding voice. 

"Fine... But tomorrow I get to test that theory while we are shopping! “She said in a demanding voice. 

“Yes, yes... I will go upstairs and see how he is doing” Dipper said. 

"Why can't I do that?” Mabel asked with a sad voice. 

“Because you will blurt something out that you shouldn't... “He said and went upstairs. 

Night was already breaking in, Mabel went to watch Ducktective Re: with Soos and Melody. 

Dipper slowly entered the room, trying not to make any noise he locked the door behind him. Billy was still asleep so Dipper decided to wake him up. He sat down on the floor shook him gently. Billy opened his eyes slowly, it seemed as if he wasn’t feeling any better.

“Are you ok?” Dipper asked as he handed Billy a glass of water.

“I still feel like hell… but thanks for the water…” Billy replied as he sat up.

“You know if you need anything you just need to ask” Dipper said.

“I know that, thank you...” 

“Then why aren’t you asking?” Dipper asked.

“What do you want me to ask for?” Billy said confused.

“You can bite anywhere where nobody will notice ok?” Dipper said in a serious voice as he pulled his t-shirt a little down so his neck was visible.

“What? Please don’t tell me you believe that vampire crap from your sister…” He face palmed.

“You said you would answer my questions!” Dipper demanded.

“Well you didn’t exactly ask anything” Billy remarked.

“So are you a vampire or not?!” Dipper asked.

“Please don’t compare me to those things, it hurts my pride…” Billy answered.

“Wait… so you mean it?” Dipper asked “Then was that in the forest?” 

“It’s true that I need blood… I’m not going to lie, but I’m not a vampire are you happy now?” Billy said.

“Then why do you need it, are you even human?” Dipper asked.

“One question per day, don’t overdo it kid, if you don’t mind I will try to sleep” Billy said as he laid back again. 

“What’s that crap with one question? I’m letting you stay here!” Dipper demanded.

“I still can’t remember everything, so I can’t even answer your questions!” He said as he sat back up once again.

As Billy sat in front of Dipper he coughed blood once again. “This crap again?” He said as he looked as his blood stained hand.

Dipper hurried to get a towel that was in the room and gave it to Billy. “What do you mean with again!?”

“Don’t worry about me, it might pass, my body just feels… broken” Billy answered as he wiped the blood off his hand.

“That’s it!” Dipper said as he leaned to Billy. “Just take it and get better! Mabel will be pissed if we don’t go to the mall with her!” He said as he tilted his neck to the side.

“You are using that as an excuse?” Billy raised his eyebrow. “I don’t need your blood”.

“Then why are you coughing blood?!” Dipper yelled.

“If I start taking more blood from you I won’t be able to stop I hope you understand that” Billy said.

“I don’t care, I won’t die if you take some blood once in a while, and you have to promise me to answer my questions” Dipper said as he got red.

“Ok…” Billy leaned in closer to Dipper.

Dipper could feel Billy hot breath on his neck, this made him even redder, it reminded him of the dream he had…

“Stay still…it might hurt a bit” Billy said as he licked Dipper’s neck before the sharp fangs pierced Dipper’s flesh.

Dipper whimpered as the sharp teeth broke through his skin, it didn’t hurt as bad as he thought it would, but it made him feel a tremor run down his spine, he was getting hot and dizzy from it.

As Billy was done he licked Dipper’s neck for a last time. “There it won’t leave any marks”. He said as he moved apart from Dipper, he noticed Dipper was red and shivering.

“Did it hurt that much?” Billy asked worried.

“It didn’t hurt…” But Dipper knew he was red, that he was shivering at Billy’s touch and that he was getting hard without a reason, but he couldn’t move from the spot he was paralyzed.

“Just let me help…” Billy said as he stretched his hand to Dipper.

Dipper flicked Billy’s hand away “Don’t’ touch me…what did you do to me?” Dipper said as he covered his face.

“Ok I won’t touch you… but I guess I can explain it’s not like it ever happened before but… many blood drinking creatures have poison on their fangs, I didn’t know it was in my case” Billy answered.

“What the heck do you mean with poison?!” Dipper yelled.

“It’s not poison per se it won’t cause any damage to your body so calm down… it only works as an aphrodisiac, so the ‘prey’ won’t run away” Billy said as he scratched his head. “As I said I didn’t know it would affect you so badly”. 

Dipper turned even redder… he could feel the erection in his pants, he longed for Billy’s touch but there was no way he would admit it. Dipper tried to stand up but he couldn’t move his legs, he was frozen in the spot.

“I can’t even move properly how long is this going to last?” Dipper asked

“I told you I don’t know, but it will go away don’t worry it’s not different than when it happens normally I guess… I will just leave the room so you can take care of that” Billy said as he stood up to leave.

~


	7. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there are still people reading this~

Chapter 7

“Wait!” Dipper said “Stay in here you can’t close from the outside… ” Dipper said embarrassed. “You said it would pass so let’s wait...”

“Then let me help you off the floor” Billy said as he helped Dipper stand up and go to his bed.

Dipper sat on his bed while Billy was standing in front of him. 

“Would you please stop staring at me like that?” Dipper asked. “I don’t want anyone to see me in this state”

Billy turned around so his back would face Dipper. “Happy?” Billy said.

“No! Just sit in a corner! … I don’t know! Gosh I don’t know what’s up with me…” Dipper said.

“Ever heard of teenage hormones?” Billy said mocking Dipper.

“I’m legal don’t treat me like a kid!” Dipper yelled.

“Just messing with you ‘kid’ ” Billy smirked.

“I’m not a kid dammit, do you really have to make fun of me in this moment?” Dipper asked.

Billy turned around once again to face Dipper. “I’m not making fun of you, just enjoining myself” 

“I told you not to turn around!” Dipper yelled once again. 

“Ok…” Billy sat on the floor with his back facing Dipper once again ”Do you mind getting it over with? I’m pretty sure Ducktective is ending soon”

“Forget it! There is no way I’m doing this in front of you” Dipper said furiously.

“I’m not looking” Billy said.

“Just… ugh… this is your fault! So don’t you dare tell anyone about this!” Dipper said as he unzipped his pants. He moved a little to be able to lean against the wall. Billy tried to look at Dipper over his shoulder… but Dipper noticed “Go sit on the corner!” Dipper demanded.

Billy stood up and went to the corner without hesitating, he sat down once again facing the wall just like some kid that got scolded by his parents. “Happy now?”

“No but it’s better…” Dipper said, he was leaning against the wall, Billy was sitting on the corner all across the room. Dipper pulled out his cock out of his boxers, it was completely stiff, he was ashamed of himself having to do this… but it wasn’t his fault he thought, the only thing bothering him was his longing for Billy touch… that dream had fucked him up badly. He started stroking slowly he still couldn’t move properly, panting in the rhythm of his strokes. He just wanted for it to be over as soon as possible, but he couldn’t keep but wishing for Billy to touch him.  
After a few minutes he was done… it took him a while to stand up, but thank god he had some tissues next to his bed. He wiped off his cum and closed his pants.

“I guess you are done?” Billy asked as he stood up.

“Yes… “Dipper replied “If you tell anyone I will kill you! Understand?!” 

“Sure” Billy yawned out of boredom.

“Are you at least feeling better now? I hope it was worth it” Dipper asked ashamed.

“Yes, thank you” Billy smiled. 

“I will just go downstairs… I need to calm down” Dipper said.

“I’ll just stay here, I’m sure you don’t need to see my face in a while…” Billy said.

“No, it’s nothing like that! I mean it’s not your fault… ok it is… kind of… but my curiosity led us to this… I just wanted to confirm the vampire thing… the Let’s just pretend this never happened!” Dipper turned red. “Seriously! This never happened!” He uttered once more before he left the room.

Dipper ran to the lab as soon as he could to test his theory, he looked at the radar and he was right… the small green dot had turned into a bigger yellow one, but if the vampire theory was busted… what was he then? He couldn’t possibly be human… Dipper thought to himself.

Billy stayed in the room, he laid down on his sleeping bag and grinned… “That was fun to watch…” he said to himself as the eyes etched into the rooms wood started to glow. “I should seriously etch some more” He smirked as he stretched out his hand to the ceiling and blue flames sprouted from it. A black cane was formed from those flames. He stood up to be able to look closer at his new possession.   
"I've missed this so much" he laughed as he twirled the cane in his hand. 

Bill heard some noise, probably someone running upstairs. He let the cane disappear into a rift, as Mabel opened the door. 

"Ugh sorry! I need my charger!" Mabel ran to her night table and unplugged the charger. "We are having dinner soon, so come down!" she exclaimed. 

"And please get Dipper as well!” she said as she exit the room. 

“Sure... “Bill said and headed downstairs, he knew exactly where Dipper was, not only because he had placed eyes in the house. So he headed down into the lab. 

As the elevator arrived at the lab floor Dipper let out a shriek. 

“God! Don't scare someone like that!" Dipper exclaimed. 

"Are you scared of elevators?" Billy laughed. 

"No, it scared me that someone came into the lab! How did you find the entrance? “Dipper asked suspicious. 

"How about you stop leaving the vending machine open” Billy said as he raised his eyebrow. "Oh and your sister told me to get you, dinner is ready" Billy said as he pointed upwards with his thumb. 

Both headed upstairs, Mabel was handing everyone out plates of what seemed to be some kind of meat with rice. "Candy taught me to make this" she said as she handed out the last plates to Billy and Dipper. 

Soos and Melody went to eat with Mabel in the living room while watching TV. Stan, Dipper and Billy stayed at the kitchen table and started eating. 

"Is this even edible?” Stan asked as he poked his food with a fork. 

Dipper started to poke the food as well, Billy was already eating. 

“How can you eat that?” Stan asked surprised. 

“It’s bulgogi, it may look bad but it tastes good. Billy said. 

Dipper took a bite and it wasn't that bad, Mabel had prepared much worse, so Stan joined in and started eating as well. 

"So... “Stan said. “What are we going to do with you? I can't let you stay here forever and when Ford gets back he won't be happy" he directed at Billy.

Billy pulled out his wallet and took out a few one hundred bills and handed them to Stan without saying a thing. 

“A pleasure making deals with you" Stan said as he took the money. 

"Grunkle Stan! You can't do that" Dipper yelled. 

"Dipper let the grownups do their business" Stan said as he went to the fridge handed Billy a beer. 

"That ain't how business works!" Dipper exclaimed. 

"You still have a lot to learn kid" Stan replied as he finished his beer and stood up from the table. 

Dipper and Billy finished eating alone. Both of them didn't change a word for a while until Dipper broke the silence. 

"Where did you get so much money?" He asked. 

"Stock market" Billy replied quickly. 

"You expect me to believe that?” Dipper said. 

“I’m a lot older than you think, I've been quite long in this game" Billy replied. 

"How old are you then and have you regained your memory?" Dipper asked as he raised his eyebrow. 

"Old enough to drink unlike you” Billy smirked. “No I will tell you when I do”.

"Will you ever give me a concrete answer?” Dipper asked pissed. 

"Someday" Billy said as he passed Dipper and ruffled his hair. "I'll go for a walk" he took his beer with him and headed to the door. 

Dipper decided to stay with everyone else, to watch TV. 

"Where's the yellow dude?” Soos asked. 

“He went for a walk or whatever" Dipper answered. 

"And you didn't tell me?!" Mabel yelled "This could've been my chance!" 

"You are going to the mall tomorrow anyway so what difference does it make?” Dipper asked. 

“But we are not going alone! Candy and Grenda will tag along as well! and you will" She said. 

"Excuse me?” Dipper asked. 

“Grunkle Stan won't drive us, so you will have to" she smiled. 

"I never agreed to that!" he yelled. 

"Oh but Grunkle Stan said you would and besides you want to continue your 'research' " she winked at Dipper. 

"Do I've a choice?” he sighed. 

Meanwhile Bill had ventured into the woods once again to be alone. He was sure no one was in sight as he summoned his cane and started twirling it playfully in his hand. He hit the floor with the bottom of his cane while holding it in front him with both hands, his typical blue flames formed a circle around him, every small item that wasn’t glued to the floor started levitating. As soon as he lifted the cane off the ground, the flames extinguished and everything fell back to the floor. “Still not enough…” he said to himself. He let then cane vanish into a rift, he finished drinking the beer he had brought with him. “I’m starting to lack class…” he muttered to himself and headed back to the shack.

As he returned, Dipper was waiting at the porch door for him.

“Have you seriously been waiting for me?” Billy asked surprised.

“Well someone has to close the door and since you don’t have a key I volunteered, come on let’s go sleep I can barely keep my eyes open” Dipper said.

“Of course” Billy smiled gently.

Both went to bed for the night.

As the morning came, a very high pitched song woke both guys up. Mabel was already up and all dressed, she was playing loud music on her phone to wake them up. “Come on! It’s 10 a.m. we need to go” She said as she shook Dipper. “I want you both ready in 10 minutes!” She demanded as she left the room.  
Dipper tried to crawl out of the bed, only to fall onto the floor. “Ugh…” he exclaimed in pain.  
“Billy are you awake?” he asked. As there was no response of him, Dipper went to shake him awake.  
As he did this Billy only covered his face with the blankets. Dipper sighed and started pulling the blankets from him with no effort. “Come on! Mabel is gonna be pissed!” he said as he kept yanking the blankets. 

Billy sat up and pushed Dipper onto the floor, pinning him down by his arms and sitting on top of him. “Nobody taught you manners?” Billy asked.

“Manners?! Who is the one sitting on top of me?!” Dipper yelled.

Bill kept sitting on Dipper and pinning him down by his hands. “Don’t you dare wake me up like that unless you want me to punish you for it” Billy said as he leaned in to lick Dipper’s neck at the same spot he had bitten yesterday. He got off Dipper, stood up and went towards the door. “I will see you downstairs” he grinned.

Dipper was still lying on the floor even after Billy exited the room. He couldn’t believe he was pushed down like that and didn’t do anything against it. He could feel his cheeks getting red, the spot Billy licked left a burning but pleasant sensation on Dipper’s neck. He just kept lying there with his thoughts for a few minutes... that was until Mabel crashed the room, “I told you to get ready!” she threw some clothes at him from his closet. “In 5 minutes! Candy and Grenda are waiting!

He sighed… got dressed as his sister said and headed downstairs.

~


	8. To the mall? seriously?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, 1000 hits I'm flattered~   
> I don't actually know how many of you guys are following this actively but just knowing that even 1 person likes what I'm writing makes my day~

Chapter 8

As everyone was ready Billy, Mabel and Dipper headed to the car. “I’m sitting in the front!” Mabel exclaimed running towards the car.  
Billy got in the back of the car, it wasn’t a long ride to the mall0. As they arrived Candy and Grenda were already waiting for them at the entrance of the mall winking at them.

“Guys! Let me introduce you to Billy” Mabel said as he presented him.

“Pleasure to meet you ladies” He said as he lowered his head.

“OMG, a gentleman” Grenda said in her deep voice as she grabbed him by the arm.

“Jal saeng-gin nam-ja, what a handsome man” Candy said as she grabbed his other arm. 

“Then let’s go!” Mabel yelled as she pointed towards the mall.

Billy just looked with a sorrowed ‘help me’ face at Dipper that just laughed walking behind them.

“Oh right, Billy what are we even looking for?” Mabel asked.

“Casual clothes mostly… and maybe an inflatable mattress, I’m tired of the sleeping bag.” He answered.

“Hmm… the let’s go over there!” Mabel pointed at a Forever store” The girls dragged the poor guy into the shop, Dipper sat down in a bench in front of the store, there was no way he was going into that girly hell.

As the three girls dragged Billy into the shop they let go of him.

“Ladies do you work!” Mabel said as the three of them dispersed and searched for clothes that might be fitting for Billy. They all came back with mountains of clothes for him, they headed to the fitting room and made him try everything on that they chose. It took them over an hour until they were done. As they left the shop the girls we carrying a bunch of bags with them. Dipper stood up as soon as he saw them. “What in nirvana did you buy?!” He asked.

“Billy let us choose something for ourselves as well! You know since we helped him” Mabel smiled. 

“Yes, I bought a nice summer dress for the party” Candy said.

“Me too! We are gonna rock!” Grenda said as she high fived Candy.

“We will get this into the car, can I have the keys?” Mabel asked.

“Sure…” Dipper threw the car keys at Mabel, the girls headed to the parking lot. Billy and Dipper were left alone.

“Let’s hide from them please…” Billy exclaimed in a tired voice.

“That bad huh?” Dipper laughed.

“They made me try pink stuff…”Billy sighed as he passed the hand through his own hair. “Or at least don’t tell them where I am…”

“No don’t worry, I’m coming with you” Dipper said. 

They started running through the Mall to get rid of the girls, as they were far enough from where they came from, they slowed their pace down. As they were passing through a ball suit shop Billy stopped walking to look at the display.

“Do you want to enter?” Dipper asked.

“If you have time… you can just wait outside” Billy answered.

“No way, I would really like to see what you want to do in there” Dipper laughed.

“Huh?” Billy raised his eyebrow.

“Sorry…” Dipper kept laughing. “It’s just hard to imagine you in a suit”.

“Hmm…” Billy turned his face away from Dipper and entered the store, Dipper went in after him.

Billy was already talking with an assistant about what he wanted as Dipper entered, the assistant showed him the fitting rooms which were small rooms and not only a cabin. He headed into one as a clerk brought him everything he asked for. 

Billy went behind the curtain in the room as Dipper waited in front of it, the clerk kept bringing clothes, Dipper couldn’t exactly identify what they were. 

“Sir would you like some champagne?” The clerk asked Dipper. “Champ... what?”

“He isn’t 21, but leave some for me on the table!” Billy yelled from behind the curtain.

“Oh then pardon me sir, maybe something else?” the clerk asked.

“No thanks” Dipper answered.

The clerk left the changing room, Billy and Dipper were alone.

“Champagne? What in hell are you buying that they offered us champagne?” Dipper asked.

“It’s a suit shop, what do you think I’m buying?” Billy replied ironically.

“Whatever just get ready” Dipper sat down on the chair that was placed in the room. 

After a few minutes passed…

“I’m ready~” Billy said.

“Then come out, Mabel already called me 10 times…they will find us eventually” Dipper answered.

Billy stepped out from the curtain, he was wearing black polished oxford shoes, black suit pants, a white shirt with a yellow/golden vest on top of it, a black bow tie, a golden silk scarf and of top of everything a long black tailcoat, which was embroidered in gold on the inside it was so long almost reached the floor. 

“So are you going to laugh now?” Billy grinned.

Dipper couldn’t even answer.

“Hmm? Taking it back now are we?” Billy said as he approached Dipper closer.

“No… Well… Yes, No! Ugh… “Dipper scratched his hair. “You look like straight out of a book!” 

“How am I supposed to understand that?” Billy said as he picked up his champagne and drank it.

“You look… great, happy?” Dipper blushed.

“Thank you” Billy smiled. “I’ll change back, don’t worry I won’t take long. “By the way is there anything you want?” Billy asked.

“Not really…” Dipper replied.

As they were done the clerk picked up the clothes, and brought them all packed up to the cash register. Billy was waiting there, “So sir that will be 2.1…” Billy interrupted her. “Just pass the card” He said as he gave her a black card. She gladly obliged. 

“Why did you buy that again?” Dipper asked as they left the store. 

“You will see someday” Billy answered. 

“Would you please answer my questions?!” Dipper asked furiously.

“Didn’t we say one per day? Do you really want to waste it now?” Billy smirked.

“Gosh, you piss me off… the girls are at the food court let’s go” Dipper demanded.

They met with the girls, which were furious of course, but after offering them lunch they calmed down. The girls went to get some coffee after lunch, Dipper and Bill were left alone once again.

“Come on…” Billy said.

“Where are you going?” Dipper asked.

“I said come on, it’s not a request” Billy answered. 

Dipper sighed as he stood up, he followed Billy until he stopped in front of a GamesStop.

“What do you need from here?” Dipper asked.

“I don’t, but you might, go and look for something you want” Billy replied.

“For real?” Dipper asked surprised. 

“The girls got something and since I’ve no idea what you would like… Whatever just choose something” Billy said.

Dipper went happily into the store, he spend quite a while until he found a real treasure in the used games. “Omg…” Dipper gasped “It’s Street Fighter III! The Third Strike Limited Edition!” Dipper ran so the store clerk, “How much is that one?”

“That’s a collector’s edition” The clerk answered.

“I know what it is! Just tell me the price” Dipper demanded.

“Then you know what it’s worth, 274 $” The clerk replied.

“274?! Are you serious?” Dipper asked in denial.

“274 $ no more no less”. The clerk confirmed once again.

Dipper sighed and went to Billy, he sank his head on Billy chest.

“Hmm? Didn’t find anything?” Billy asked. 

“No let’s go home” Dipper said as he exited the store.

Both guys went out of the store and headed to the car, the girls were already waiting there. 

“I will just go to the bathroom… be right back” Billy said.

“Now?... We will wait” Dipper replied.

Everyone was in the car already as Billy came back, he got to sit in the front this time. They dropped Candy and Grenda at their houses and headed to the shack, still with a bunch of bags. 

“What in hell were you doing?” Stan asked as he saw Mabel carrying way too many bags.

“Shopping!” She replied and smiled “What else does it seem like?”

“Why did I even ask”… Stan said as he scratched his back.

“Thank you for helping Mabel, I will carry them upstairs, I will put yours on your bed” Billy said. 

“Great! Thanks” She said as she handed him the rest of the bags.

Dipper helped Billy carry the bags to the attic, they placed what belonged to Mabel on her bed and Billy’s on the floor, they still had to figure out where to put them. Billy put a small bag on Dipper’s bed. 

“What’s in there?” Dipper asked.

“Just a knickknack” Billy replied.  
Dipper sat on his bed, the item was wrapped as a gift, without giving it much thought Dipper ripped the paper off the item, as he noticed what it was his eyes widened and he looked at Billy.

“I hope that was the game you were looking at” Billy said as he scratched the back of his head.

“B… But, when did you get this?” Dipper asked surprised.

“I went to the ‘toilet’ remember?” Billy yawned.

“Did you pay the full price?!” Dipper asked astonished.

“Why? Does it matter?” Billy asked confused.

“It was over 200 $!” Dipper yelled.

“So?” Billy raised his eyebrow.

“Why would you buy me something this expensive? Dipper asked ashamed, it’s not because you feel bad for… you know yesterday, do you?”

“No, as I said I just wanted to make your day, I noticed that it didn’t please you to tag along. 

“You know…just…” Dipper blushed. “Thanks…” 

“Don’t mention it” Billy said as he sat on his sleeping bag… “I forgot to buy the mattress...” Billy sighed and sank his head in his knees. 

“We can still go buy one” Dipper said.

“Don’t bother they close in an hour, no need to rush for my mistakes” Billy answered.

“Mistakes?” Dipper laughed. “We will think about something, I’ll ask Mabel she always has great ideas”. Dipper said as he stood up. “I’ll just go get her, wait a sec.” He exited the room.

Only a few minutes passed and Mabel came rushing into the room, “We will build a blanket fort!” She exclaimed.

“There is no need for that Mabel” Billy replied.

“I don’t care if there is a need or not! We are building a fort! Now get out of the room, I’ve work to do!” Mabel said as she kicked both boys out of the room. “And don’t enter until I tell you to!” she yelled from the room.

… “So what now?” Dipper asked.

“I will go to the town, I’m pretty sure I saw a cigarette machine at when you enter the town” Billy said.

“I don’t think I’ve to tell you but you shouldn’t smoke” Dipper said.

“I also shouldn’t be doing a lot of other things, one more sin won’t kill me” Billy replied as he headed downstairs.

~


	9. It's just so much fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having such a hard time writing atm... mostly because I'm also writing Yuri on Ice and Mystic Messenger fanfic at the same time...

Chapter 9

Dipper stayed in the house just reading a book, after over an hour Billy returned and sat on the porch, Dipper saw him and headed outside.

“So had trouble with the machine?” Dipper laughed.

“I just needed to walk for a while…” Billy replied as he pulled his cigarettes out. “You won’t have a fire would you…?” 

“We sell lighters at the shop, I will go grab one, be right back” Dipper said as he headed into the gifts shop. He came back pretty quickly. “Here…” he said as he handed Billy the lighter and sat down as well.

“Thanks…” he lit his cigarette put it in his mouth and closed his eyes.

“Is something wrong?” Dipper asked.

“No, don’t worry kid” 

“Didn’t we say you wouldn’t call me kid?” Dipper asked.

“Well I never agreed on that” Billy laughed.

Dipper noticed Billy’s cigarette pack… “How did you lit the other two?” Dipper inquired.

“Asked for a light in the street… why are you always so suspicious of me?” Billy raised his eyebrow.

“Dunno? Because you probably ain’t human and I’m letting you stay at my house” Dipper said furiously.

“I never said I wasn’t human” Billy replied as he inhaled the smoke.

“Then are you human?” Dipper asked.

“I never said that either” Billy grinned.

“Gosh there are moments that you piss me off!” Dipper yelled.

“It’s entertaining seeing you angry” Billy said as he grinned, he put out his cigarette and grabbed Dipper’s chin to raise it up a bit. 

“Wh.. do you mind not doing that?” Dipper said as he blushed.

“Doing what? You have to be specific or I might make a mistake” Billy smirked.

“You know! Being so close!” Dipper yelled as he backed away from Billy.

“Huh? You really need to re arrange those thoughts kid” Billy said as he stood up.

“Thoughts?” Dipper asked.  
Billy didn’t answer that, he was already walking into the house.

“Wait..!” Dipper said as he stood up and headed in after Billy. 

“It’s done! I’ve finished!” Mabel yelled as he ran down the stairs. “Come to the room! You have to see this!” Mabel ran back to the attic with the boys walking behind her.

The door to the room was closed and Mabel was standing in front of it. “Prepared to be amazed!” She said.

“Mabel just show us!” Dipper said.

She opened the door leading the boys into a room covered in blankets, she turned the whole room into a fort, it was like a magic tent from a Harry potter movie, the blankets also hung from the ceiling. Everything was cushioned with, rugs and blankets. You could see where the ‘beds’ were everything was fluffy and soft to the touch. She even hanged fairy lights everywhere.

“Mabel… you overdid yourself this time” Dipper said.

“And we are leaving it for the next days!” She exclaimed.

“Why? “ Dipper asked, meanwhile Billy was already laying on their ‘beds’ that consisted of a mountain of winter blankets and pillows”.

“I will stay over at Grenda’s, we probably won’t see each other until the party” She answered.

“Then why did you build it today?” 

“It was so fun!” and I forgot that I was staying at Grenda’s place. She said as she rubbed the back of her head. 

“I will be going soon, if any of you destroy anything I will kill you!” She said as she picked up her stuff and headed out of the room. “Oh right… Dipper can you drive me to Grenda’s house?” she asked.

“What?!? Why can’t grunkle Stan do it?” He asked furiously.

“He said you would…” She pouted.

“Ok… I will be back soon” Dipper directed at Billy.

“See ya” Billy said as he kept laying on the fortress blankets.

Dipper returned after almost 3 hours it was already dark outside, as he drove towards the Shack he could already see Billy, once again sitting at the porch smoking, there was a blue light illuminating him otherwise it would probably be impossible to see him in the dark. As soon as Billy noticed the car closing in the blue light extinguished, he headed inside right away before Dipper could even get out of his car. Dipper ran after him to find him sitting in the fortress.

“What took you so long?” Billy asked as Dipper entered the room.

“A girl… the one I told you about, you will have to meet her tomorrow at the party anyway… But that’s not the point! What were you doing outside?” Dipper asked.

“Smoking…?” Billy raised his eyebrow.

“No! don’t fuck with me! What was that light?” Dipper yelled.

“It’s called a lighter” Billy said as he yawned.

“Goddamit you seriously piss me off!” Dipper pushed Billy down, sitting on top of him.

“I didn’t know you were into this” Billy grinned as he placed his hands on Dipper’s hips.

“W..Wh..WHAAT?!? Dipper turned red as a tomato and got off Billy in a split second. “Pervert!” Dipper yelled. 

Billy laughed at Dipper’s reaction, “It’s just waaay to much fun to mess with you, but if you don’t mind I will lay down for today”

“"Do want you want... I will keep reading for a while" Dipper said. 

"I'm doing what I want to need to remind me" Billy answered with a blanket over his head. 

"I know that you are! Ugh.. Forget it" Dipper turned the main lights off. 

"Can you even read like that?" Billy asked. 

"I'll read on my phone" Dipper said. 

"And you are the one nagging about my health?" Billy replied. 

"I don't need your concern! I will just lay down as well, good night! " Dipper laid down with his back facing Bill's. 

" Good night... "

~~~~~

As the night passed Bill noticed Dipper panting in his sleep, he couldn't help but shake Dipper awake. Dipper opened his eyes still panting and drenched in sweat. 

"Are you ok?" Billy asked with a concerned face. 

Dipper instantly turned red "I.. I'm fine! Just go back to sleep" he said as he turned his back to Bill once again. 

"You can't have such lewd dreams when I'm next to you" Billy said as he embraced Dipper from behind, spooning him.

"Wh..what the heck are you talking about? , get away! Dipper said as he covered his head with blankets. 

"I told you, you can't lie to me" Bill pulled Dipper's blanket off him and slides his hands to Dipper's crotch, Dipper's back still facing Bill's. 

Dipper moaned at the slight touch and covered his mouth immediately. 

"Just relax" Billy said as he liked Dipper's ear. 

"How am I supposed to relax when you are harassing me?!” Dipper yelled. 

“If you don't like it just push me away" Billy whispered into Dipper's ear. 

Even if Dipper wasn't looking at Billy he knew he was grinning, it pierced directly through him. 

Dipper just buried his face into his pillow. 

"I thought so” Billy started rubbing Dipper's crotch slowly up and down through his pants. Dipper started panting quietly at Billy's touch. 

With Dipper's head still buried in his pillow, Billy grabbed his chin trying to get him out of there. 

"Please look at me" Billy said softly. 

"No! I don't want anyone to see me like this! “Dipper buried his face even deeper into the pillow and laid on his stomach. 

Billy placed himself over Dipper’s back “Let me see you…” He said as he kissed Dipper’s back head.

“I don’t get you…” Dipper said as he turned to lay on his back with Billy still on his fours on top of Dipper.

“No need to” Billy said as he grabbed Dipper’s hand and kissed it. “I don’t get it myself either… I just know I want to own you”.

“Stop saying stuff like that!” Dipper said as he covered his face with his hands.

“Give me a reason to…” Billy said as he licked Dipper’s neck.

“I.. I don’t know! It isn’t normal!” Dipper yelled.

“You said you weren’t a virgin so stop acting like one” Billy said as he kept licking Dipper’s neck and pushed his hand under Dipper’s t-shirt to play with his nipples.

“Yes but with a girl! I’ve never been touched by a guy before! And less by someone who I just met!” Dipper sat up as he said this.

Bill laughed and pushed Dipper back down, “Just stay down, I already told you, you belong to me” 

Dipper just blushed and tried to avoid eye contact.

Billy’s long fingers lifted Dipper’s chin up for a kiss, Dipper couldn’t refuse Billy’s touch and started moving his tongue at the heat of Billy’s, it felt too good… but he wasn’t ready to admit it. He liked it so much he even forgot to breath and had to push Billy away to grab for air.

Billy pulled Dipper up to undress him, as soon as he got rid of Dipper’s shirt he started sucking of Dipper’s neck and moving slowly towards the lower parts of Dipper’s body, leaving hickeys everywhere. As soon as he reached his boxers, he licked Dipper’s erect cock through the clothes.

“We will do it like last time” Billy grinned “You will have to tell me what you want, but this time I won’t be happy with a ‘do what you want’… so?”

Dipper turned his face aside to avoid eye contact… “Cou… could you…” Dipper coughed… “You know… just… Arg I can’t bring myself to say it. Dipper scratched his head in frustration.

“Not gonna do anything” Billy sat up and grinned.

“Ugh… you truly piss me off…” Dipper sat up “Could you… could you touch it?” Dipper sank his head in embarrassment.

“It?... You have to be more specific” Billy smirked.

“This…” Dipper put his hand on his crotch.

“Now was it that difficult…?” Billy pulled Dipper’s boxers off, his cock was completely erect.

Billy rubbed Dipper’s dick softly, he rubbed Dipper’s balls with his free had and started increasing the pace of the stroking. Dipper was panting in excitement, it just felt too good. Billy knew exactly where to touch Dipper.

Billy leaned to Dipper’s ear and whispered “Let me watch as you do it…” 

Dipper didn’t hesitate for a second, he was too hard and horny to stop now, Billy stepped a little back and sat with his legs crossed. Dipper leaned on something his bed, it was supporting the fort. He started playing with himself as Billy watched, he didn’t mind it even turned him on even more he started moving his hand faster and faster, it didn’t take long until he was about to climax. Billy stopped Dipper before this could happen. 

“Not now...” Billy grinned and grabbed Dipper’s shaft as tight as he could. 

“Please let me come… “Dipper said as he panted heavily.

“For next time…”

~~~~~  
“WAKE UP!” Mabel yelled as she slammed the door open.

Dipper woke up in fright unsure of what was happening.

“IT’S ONE IN THE AFTERNOON, LUNCH WILL BE READY SO BE READY IN 10 MINUTES!” She kept yelling and slammed the door closed.

Dipper noticed Billy was still asleep, so it was all just a dream… “AGAIN?!” Dipper thought to himself. 

Dipper buried his face into his pillow and started screaming in to it “FUCK, Motherfucking piece of argh asdfghj, FUCK NOT AGAIN”.

“What’s with you yelling?” Billy said as he opened his eyes.

“So you heard THAT but not Mabel almost breaking the door?” Dipper yelled.

“Not really, I was just having a good dream…” Billy answered.

Dipper’s heart sank to the floor, “You heard her! Get ready” Dipper said as he stood up.

“What’s your problem so early in the morning?” Billy asked.

“You are my problem!” Dipper kept dressing.

“What did I do this time?” Billy asked in confusion.

“ARGH you wouldn’t know!.. just leave me be for the next few hours!” Dipper went out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Billy was still lying in bed… “Maybe I should really stop messing with him… no it’s just too much fun” Billy grinned.

~


	10. Let's party tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mep...

Chapter 10

Dipper went downstairs to the kitchen, Mabel was still cooking and Stan was sitting at the table. 

"Where's the yellow guy?" Stan asked. 

"Upstairs why do you care?" Dipper answered. 

"What's up with you kid? Did he do something to you? Stan asked with concern. 

"No... I just didn't sleep well" Dipper said. 

"Then go get him!" Mabel yelled.

"OK...” Dipper sighed as he stood up and headed back upstairs, Billy wasn't in the room, there was only a small note saying 'I will be back, later eat without me'. 

“Fuck... “Dipper said as he picked up the note." Did he jump out of the window?" He uttered to himself and headed downstairs. 

"So?" Mabel asked. 

"He went for a walk... " Dipper said as he sat down" Just save some for later"

"What do you mean he went for a walk?" Mabel asked. "When did he go out I just saw him 10 minutes ago".

"I don't know Mabel!" Dipper yelled. "He can take care of himself, probably just went to get more cigarettes"

"'Ok..." Mabel said as she served the food, "Oh right can you drive us to the party?" She smiled.

"Nope" Dipper said as he started eating.

"Why not?" Mabel pouted.

"Because, we probably won't leave at the same hour and I don't want to be waiting for you" Dipper answered.

"Awww... but.. but.." she whined.

"Look I'll drive you there, then I'll drive back and go by foot and you are going back on foot" He sighed.

"Roger!" she smiled. "Oh and can we pick the girls on our way?"

"I was planning on that" He said as he kept eating.

"Thank you bro bro!" she hugged him "I will go help out Melody in the shop"

"Why?" Dipper asked.

"Pocket money and boys talk" she giggled "Laterz" She said as she left the room. 

Dipper headed into the shower, after he was done he laid down again. A few hours passed before Billy came back, Mabel was already getting for the party, and talking with Candy over the phone. As Bill entered the room Dipper stood up and yelled "Where in the world were you?" 

"I left a note didn't I?" Billy raised his eyebrow. 

"Do you mind doing it next time like a normal person and going out of the door?!" Dipper said furiously. 

"Since when am I your definition of normal?” Billy raised his eyebrow. 

“I don't care! Just say something before you leave! “Dipper said as he grabbed Billy by his shirt. 

Mabel who was in the room as well let out a screech. 

“Candy you will never imagine what just happened!" she said into the phone as she ran out of the room. 

Dipper blushed and let go of Billy. 

"Sorry... “Dipper sank his head. "Everything irritates me today..." 

"I can go again if you are pissed at me" Billy answered. 

"No it's nothing like that... Just don't go out without telling anyone, at least until we get you a phone" Dipper said as he sat back down into the fort and picked up his book. 

Billy started laughing hysterically and sat down in front of Dipper. "Could it be that you were worried about me?" He said as he grinned. 

"NO! Just get dressed for the party" Dipper said as he threw a pillow at Billy. 

"I thought it started in about 2 hours?” Billy raised his eyebrow. 

“Just be sure to have used the bath before Mabel starts putting on he make up or you won’t get a chance to later" Dipper said as he picked up his book once again. 

"If you say so... “Billy headed to the bath to take a shower.

Not much time passed and Mabel was already knocking on the bath’s door. “I need to get ready hurry up!” Mabel yelled.

“I still need to get dressed!” Billy shouted back.

“Then dress in the room!” She yelled.

Billy opened the bathroom door to let her in he was only wearing his boxers and had his clothes in his hand.   
“All yours…” Billy said as he headed towards the room.

“She kicked you out? Told you” Dipper said as he heard Billy enter the room.

“I know… where are the rest of my clothes?” Billy asked.

“They must be in the shopping bags if you didn’t take them out” Dipper said as he put his book aside, as he notice Billy was only wearing boxer shorts he turned red. “PUT SOMETHING ON!” Dipper yelled.

“I told you that I’m looking for the rest of my clothes… calm down a bit I can’t be that ugly” Billy answered as he crouched to look through the bags of clothes.

“Gosh… just hurry” Dipper noticed some markings on Billy’s lower back. “Is that a tramp stamp?” Dipper asked.

“Hmm? Billy tried to look at his back over his shoulder “That? I don’t know, I never noticed” 

“How come you never noticed?!” Dipper asked as he moved towards Billy. “A triangle in a circle? For real?”.

“I never noticed I told you” Billy sighed.

“It doesn’t even look like a tattoo… “Dipper touched the markings.

“I don’t mind you touching me but weren’t you the one who told me to hurry because you don’t like seeing me naked?” Billy grinned.

Dipper blushed even further and moved away from Billy. “JUST GET DRESSED!” he said as he started reading his book again.

“And you? Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your date..?” Billy asked.

“… I almost forgot… ugh” Dipper scratched his head, stood up and started looking for clothes as well.

“That bad? I thought she messaged you like every hour, how could you forget?” Billy said.

“I kinda ignore those…” Dipper said as he started undressing.

“Wow such a gentleman…” Billy laughed ironically.

Billy was putting on his pants as he heard something drop on the floor. “What fell down?” dipper asked. “My earring…” Billy said as he touched his ear to verify the missing object.

Dipper sighed, crouched on all fours and started looking for the missing golden object. “There it is” Dipper said as he found it laying near Billy, he picked it up and looked up to Billy to give it to him, he noticed he was very close to Billy’s crotch, he turned red and stood up right away. “Here…” he handed it to Billy without even looking at him.

“Thanks…” he said as he placed the earring back in place and proceeded to get dressed. As he was done, Billy was wearing a pair of black martens, black jeans with a yellow t-shirt on top and a long black zip hoodie. 

“Does it look ok? I’m not used to wear casual things…” Billy asked Dipper.

“You look great…” Dipper blushed “Won’t it be too hot tho?”

“Hmm? Well I can just take it off in case…” Billy answered.

“If you say so” Dipper finished getting dressed, he was wearing jeans, with a red flannel shirt it had a small pine tree on the shoulder. “Will this be good enough?” Dipper asked.

“Of course” Billy smiled at Dipper’s sight. “A pine tree…” he said softly and chuckled.

“What?” Dipper asked.

“Nothing… let’s just wait for your sister” Billy said as he laid down meanwhile.

“I’ll drive her there with her friends and then walk there” Dipper said.

“Why not just leave the car at the High school overnight and get it tomorrow morning?” Billy asked.

“Well we will have to pick it up anyway someday, so I prefer just to leave it at home” Dipper answered.

“Then I will walk with you” Billy answered.

“Sure?” Dipper asked.

“I don’t know anyone except for you guys so there is no need for me to be there early” Billy answered.

As Mabel was done, Dipper drove her to the party with Candy and Grenda. Just as planned he drove back and walked there with Billy they arrived about half an hour later than the girls.

Wendy saw the both guys, she was waiting for them at the entrance.

“What’s up Dipps?” Wendy smiled as she saw him. “This must be the guy you told me about” She looked at Billy from head to toe. “Nice to meet you” Wendy said.

“Pleasure…” Billy replied as he sank his head.

“Woah from what century did you get this one from?” She directed at Dipper and laughed. “Come on let’s just go inside, I already met your date Mabel was talking to her, Jeni something right?”

“She is already here…?” Dipper sighed.

They headed into the gym, it was actually quite a luxurious party for a school gym, it had it’s own security guards, a DJ and a bar with soft drinks and booze.

“Dipper!” Jennifer yelled as she saw Dipper and headed towards him. “Finally” she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Uh… I will be somewhere else Dipp, have fun” Wendy said as she left and winked at Dipper and smiled.

“I’m sure there is alcohol somewhere…” Billy said as he headed away as fast as he could and left Dipper alone with Jennifer.

“Red head where can I get something to drink?" Billy asked. 

"Red head? Well that’s new” She said ironically “Isn't it early to be asking for booze?" she laughed. 

"No, I can’t he drunk" he replied as he yawned.

"Woah woah, is that a challenge?” Wendy smiled. 

Billy grinned. "Bring it on" 

They headed towards the small bar that was set up for the party, of course you only got alcohol with an ID but as in every party you couldn't look after every single person in there. 

Mabel was already flirting with some guys at the party and Dipper was stuck with his date. 

As everyone was having fun, Pacifica got on a platform with a microphone and welcomed everyone to the party. As she was done with her speech, Pacifica headed to Mabel to welcome her. They were still rivals but after weirdmageddon they became somehow friends. 

"Mabel who is guy that came with Dipper? I've never seen him before" Pacifica asked. 

"Billy? He is staying at the shack, weird story" Mabel laughed. 

"Hmm   
... Do you mind introducing him to me? Pacifica asked shyly. 

"Of course! I also had my eyes on him so let's see who wins" Mabel replied. 

"I accept the challenge" Pacifica replied. 

They headed towards the place where Wendy and Billy were chatting. 

"Billy, I need you to meet someone" Mabel said as she presented Pacifica. 

"Pacifica Northwest, I'm the host of the party" She said. 

"Pleasure" He said as he kept drinking his beer. 

“Do you maybe want to dance?” Pacifica asked.

“Maybe later” He answered indistinctly. 

"Um... You know I will be around if you do change your mind…" She said and walked away. 

“Uh... I will just go after her" Mabel said as she followed Pacifica. 

"Did Pacifica Northwest just try to flirt with you?" Wendy asked as she broke in laughter. 

"Hmm? Don't know I wasn't paying attention, I'm just keeping an eye out for him" Billy said as he pointed towards Dipper. 

"Yeah it doesn't seem as if it's going very well" Wendy replied. "Weird... a few days ago he told me how he had a crush on someone, I guess it's not her, that’s why he is so bummed" 

Billy chocked on his beer as his heard this. 

"Don't you dare die now we just started" Wendy laughed. 

"Sorry, I was just surprised" Billy replied. 

"Come on, let's see who can drink faster in one chug” She said as she pulled Billy, "He will be fine you don't have to babysit him” she said. 

"Ok... “He said as he followed Wendy. 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 might take longer than expected :s


	11. Why me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna mention this again...  
> http://viciousxmistress.deviantart.com/ is doing a comic based on this fanfic <3

Chapter 11

Dipper was sitting with Jennifer of course he was just trying to pass the time as he was really uncomfortable with her. Jennifer was talking to him but he wasn't really listening. 

“Dipper... Dipper are you OK?“ she asked. 

“Uh yeah sure... I'm just not the party type" He answered. 

"No need to be shy! Come on" She said as pulled him into the dance floor. 

As she started dancing and Dipper well trying to… they were bothered by a loud crowd yelling at the bar that was only a few meters away. 

"DRINK DRINK DRINK DRINK!" There was a competition with Billy, Wendy and some three other guys oh who could drink the fastest.

"Come I want to watch!” Dipper said as he went into the crowd around the competitors. 

After a while the three guys flunked out.

Wendy and Billy kept drinking, as they were the only ones left the winner could choose what punishment the loser would get, they were chugging their last round down with the crowd still cheering around them. Billy chocked on the beer as he saw Dipper standing in the crowd. 

"We have a winner!” a random guy from the crowd shouted as he raised Wendy's arm in the air. 

“So what will the punishment for the loser be?” the guy asked. 

“That’s will stay between us, disperse now, shoo" Wendy said as she shooed everyone away. 

As the crowd dispersed Dipper stayed behind. 

"It seems like you are having fun” Dipper smiled.

“Yeah this guy ain’t that bad… he..” Wendy was interrupted by the DJ announcing a slow song for couple to dance to.

“Dipper let’s go!” Jennifer pulled away him away once again to the dance floor. 

Mabel walked towards Wendy and Billy and stopped next to them. “What are you two doing?” Mabel asked.

“Stalking your brother” Billy replied.

Wendy broke out in laughter at his answer… “Ah.. Just excuse me for a moment be right back” she said as she headed to the bathroom.

“So it’s just us now huh?” Mabel said. “Is it going that bad?” she asked.

“Hmmm…” He didn’t properly answer as he kept drinking his beer.  
“How many have you drank?” Mabel asked surprised.

“Dunno stopped counting at 7” He replied

“Well as long as we don’t have to carry you home…” She said concerned.

Billy and Mabel kept watching Dipper dance with Jennifer to a love song, as it almost came to an end Jennifer leaned in and kissed Dipper. 

“Omg… are you seeing what I am?” Mabel asked.

Billy didn’t even answer he just broke the beer with his grip as his eyes turned red.

“Woah…” Mabel stepped away from the puddle that was created of beer and glass shards.

“I’ll be outside I need to cool off…” Billy headed out of the party to the parking lot.

“Wait!” Mabel yelled.

Meanwhile Dipper had pushed Jennifer away from the kiss.

“Look… I’m sorry but I just can’t” Dipper said looking down.

“Why are just pushing me?!” She said furiously.

“I just don’t really feel, you know… any kind of interest in you, I’m sorry I should have told you earlier” He replied.

“There is someone else right?!” she yelled.

“What..?” he asked confused. 

“You are a jerk!” She said as she slapped him and ran off.

At that moment Mabel came running to Dipper.

“Freaking women…” He said as he rubbed his cheek to ease the pain.

“Woah what happened there?” She asked.

“Told her that I’m not interested I guess…” He replied.

“Ouch… sorry… it’s my fault for trying to get you a girlfriend… But never mind that! Something is wrong with Billy!” she yelled.

“What? What do you mean with wrong, I did see him go outside but… did you do something?” Dipper asked.

“No!!! I don’t know he just seemed annoyed… you know… whatever just go talk to him, I’m sure he is just sitting outside” Mabel said. 

“Ok…” Dipper said as he ran out of the party.

Billy was already walking away from the party smoking as Dipper reached up to him.

“Hey… what’s up, where are you going?” Dipper said as he stopped next to Billy.

“Nothing… just leave me be…” Billy replied as he sank his head.

Dipper sighed “You know if the party was that bad you could’ve just said so”

“Hmm? It’s nothing like that, he said as he exhaled the smoke and put out the cigarette on his own hand.

“… Couldn’t you have put it out in the pavement…? Dipper asked.

“No…” he answered as he took out the next cig.

“Would you at least tell me what’s wrong before you keep chain smoking?” Dipper asked.

“I don’t know… being human, having feelings” Billy chuckled “It pisses me off… just leave me alone seriously, I will just walk home” 

“Gosh, stop the melancholy, tell me what’s wrong with you or come back to the party” Dipper yelled.

Billy sighed annoyed “What about your date? Shouldn’t you be annoying her?” He said as he raise his eyebrow.

“Ah… Not really… I just turned her down” Dipper said.

“What?” Billy looked surprised

“Well she was annoying and I was too shy to turn her down right away so... yeah that’s it… we can go back together and keep partying, or at least stay with me until the next game is over?” Dipper requested.

“Game?” Billy asked.

“Yes it’s more like party games just in a big scale, it’s gonna start soon… please?” Dipper said puppy eyes.

Billy just sighed at this request and started walking toward the party again Dipper just followed with a smile. Pacifica was already standing on her platform to announce the next ‘game’.

“So… for this year we are trying something new, since I’ve seen so many lonely faces today, this game will be for matchmaking! We are going to give everyone a heart shaped piece of paper and you will have to give it to the person you like, if you get one back boom! Match made, if not we may still have some hearts left… So start!” Pacifica and her crew started handing the pieces of paper to everyone.

“Go get one” Billy said to Dipper.

“What? Why?” Dipper asked confused.

“You wanted to stay for the lame game so now go get one” Billy said in a demanding voice.

Dipper didn’t even answer as he went to Pacifica to get a piece of paper. He didn’t even know what to do with it so he just put it in his pocket and went to get something to drink before he went back to Billy. As he approached Billy once again, he was getting way too many hearts from girls… even one from Pacifica. 

He just looked at Dipper and moved his lips to form a ‘help’, Dipper immediately grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away… “Uh… we have to do boys stuff!” Dipper pulled Billy away from the crowd and went outside.

“Let’s just sit down somewhere far away please…” Billy said.

“Sure… just take this” Dipper handed him another beer.

“They gave you beer…?” Billy asked impressed as he started walking towards a tree behind of the high school building”.

“The bartender stopped giving a fuck ages ago” Dipper laughed.

“We are far enough from the entrance let’s sit down” Billy didn’t wait for an answer he just sat down right away and leaned against the tree. Dipper followed his example sitting close to him as the tree stump wasn’t very wide.

“So… you even got a heart from Pacifica huh?” Dipper laughed.

“Hmm? She tried to make me dance with her…” Billy just sighed. “It was a pain”

“You rejected Pacifica?” Dipper said astonished.

“I already have someone I want to own” Billy said.

“Then go get a heart! Or just use one of those you got” Dipper said.

“Heart…” Billy laughed “It’s just so not like me giving a fuck about how others feel…”

“Then do it!” Dipper.

“You truly are stupid Pinetree…” 

Billy grabbed Dipper by his chin lifting it up for a kiss. Dipper didn't react at first, it took him a few seconds to realize that this time it wasn't a dream. Dipper backed away from Bill as the kiss loosened, covering with mouth with his hand as he didn't know what to say. Billy immediately pinned him down by his hands and sat on top of Dipper. 

"If anyone else touches you again I will burn them alive understood?" Billy said with a serious face as he let Dipper go.

Dipper ran off the moment he could, leaving Billy behind, he wasn't running in a specific direction, he just ran, flustered about what happened, it wasn't a dream this time and he didn't know how to react. He ran over a kilometre before he stopped. He sat down on the pavement to rest as no one was nearby. He was already teary eyed, he buried his face into his knees to stop himself from sobbing. His feelings were making him go crazy... He was happy and broken at the same time, "Why him?" Dipper thought to himself. Why did he have to fall for him, why couldn't he have just fallen for anyone else, even Pacifica would have been a better choice. He was wiping his tears as Mabel called him, he coughed a few times so she wouldn't hear he was crying. 

"Yes... "? Dipper said as he answered the phone. 

"Where are you!?" Mabel yelled into the phone. 

"Calm down! I'm walking home what's wrong?"

"Billy is gone!" She yelled once again. 

"He is probably at the tree behind the high school" Dipper said with a sad tone. 

"No he isn't! He burned the frigging tree down and walked away after you left!" 

"Wha…" Dipper immediately turned red "MABEL WHERE YOU WATCHING US?" he yelled into the phone. 

"We can talk later! Go find him before he burns the rest of the town! " 

“And where am I supposed to start genius?!” Dipper yelled. 

“Just come back to the high school and I will show you!” She hung up before Dipper could answer. 

He started running back to the party... He really wasn't made for sports as he ran out of breath really quick. As he arrived at the back of the building Mabel was waiting there in front of the charcoaled tree. 

"Shit..." Dipper said as he stared at the burned tree. "And what now?" 

"There is a path towards the forest" She said as she pointed at the path of small blue flames. "This ones don't burn see?" She said as she held her hand in one of the flames "So just follow them before they go out... Oh calm your frigging boyfriend! “She said as she headed back towards the party. 

"Shut up Mabel! He isn't my... Shut up!" he yelled as he started walking the path into the forest, even if it was dark the small flames illuminated his way with a light blue colour. Dipper started running as he noticed the flames were starting to go out. But it was useless, the lit path disappeared slowly in front of him. He took his phone out of his pockets to use is as a light. "Shit... Shit… Shit...” Dipper started walking in circles, he didn't know where to go or where he was it was pitch black as there was no moon that night. "BILLY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Dipper yelled his lungs out realizing that he knew where he was and where to go. 

He started searching for the markings he had made on the trees days before and he was right... He started following the markings he made himself with a knife so he could find his way back to the shack. Dipper saw a small blue light glowing from a far, he started running toward it to see Bill sitting leaned on the rests of his statue with his eyes closed. The light was a small fire next to him. 

Dipper needed a few moments to think, it's not like he didn't suspect it but… he did hope not to know the truth. Dipper was fighting with his own thoughts on what to do in such situation…

~


	12. I need to set this straight

Chapter 12

"Pinetree stop thinking so loud” Bill said as he opened one eye to look at his visitor. 

“So it's true... You managed somehow... You are alive" Dipper said as he fell to his knees. 

"And you said I was melodramatic kid... “Bill said as he took out a cigarette and lit it with his flames. 

“So that dream I had... It was a deal? You stop torturing me in my dreams so you can do it here!?"

"It didn't go as planned for me either so calm down Pinetree, my view of torture is way different than yours..." he said as he exhaled the smoke. 

"So all this shit... The dreams, you being nice, ending up in our house it was just a plan for you to get my blood and get revenge on us"? Dipper said as he got teary eyed. 

"Calm down Sherlock, it's not like that... “Bill said with a calm voice. 

“How is it then?! Dipper yelled. 

"Well of course I wanted to take revenge at first... But you and this body got in the way, I need your blood to live, not just anyone's as you were the person I made the contract with" Bill sighed 

"What?” Dipper said wide eyed. 

""This is not my own body, it was made for me, I wanted it to be human-ish to be able to move around without suspicion, but I didn't think human feelings would be included...less having to live on blood for this body to survive” He said as he exhaled the smoke. "I've always desired you Pinetree... Of course in different ways than now... You have always fascinated me… Mason" 

"DON'T CALL ME BY MY NAME" Dipper picked up a stone and threw it at Bill, he caught it mid-air. "Stupid demon... Go fuck with someone else’s feelings" 

Bill stood up and walked toward Dipper his outfit engulfed in flames changing into the black and golden suit he bought a day before, with his typical cane and a top hat. He stopped walking as he was standing in front of Dipper who was still kneeling on the ground. 

"Why is it that you hate me saying your name so much?" Bill said as he lifted Dipper's chin up with his cane so they would make eye contact. Dipper tried to look away from the demon's eyes but he couldn't the golden eyes fascinated him. 

"It's not you personally... well I do hate it even more when you say it, but only my family knows my real name and I want to keep it that way!" Dipper said furiously. 

Bill erupted in laughter at Dipper's words. "You are way too cute Pinetree” he said as he kneeled down to Dipper's height, grabbing his jaw to pull him closer. "I know more stuff about you than your whole family kid” Bill grinned. 

Dipper started trembling in fear as Bill touched him, as he noticed this, Bill let go of him. 

"So you do hate me that much…” Bill smiled as tears came out of his eyes. "I could just force you to be mine, lock you up in a cage and have you there forever... use you as I desire… whenever I want to... “ He said as he licked Dipper’s neck, it took him a moment but he stood up. “But I can’t you are dear to me” 

Dipper was still kneeling, shivering and flustered.

“Don’t worry this body won’t hold long without you” Billy said as he created a small rift under Dipper, making him fall into it and disappear. He landed outside of the bottomless pit next to the Shack, he just sat there with his thoughts for a few minute… taking out his phone and texting Mabel that everything was fine as he went into the Shack. He headed into his room, trying not to wake anyone. He just laid down on his bed tearing the blankets off the walls, he took everything he had out of his pockets and put them on his night table. He saw the small red heart he had gotten at the party… he picked it up and stared at it for a few seconds, he thought of giving it to Bill at the right moment but nothing had gone right this evening. Dipper stood up one last to pick up one of the shirts he lend to Bill. He threw it on his bed as he laid back down again.

“It smells like him” He said as he closed his eyes and pulled it closer to him. “I’m so pathetic…”

It was almost midday as Mabel busted through the door. Dipper still sleeping with Bill's hugging Bill's shirt. 

"Dipper! Wake up! “Mabel yelled as she jumped on his bed. ”What happened to the Fort?!" 

"Mabel what the fuck?!" he yelled as he sat up. 

"What happened to the Fort?! " she asked once again. 

“Who gives a fuck about the Fort I tore it down... “He answered as he laid back down. 

"But why...? Where is Billy?" she said with a sad tone. 

"Gone Mabel, hopefully not coming back" Dipper said as he hid his face with his pillow. 

"That would be convincing if you didn't sleep with his clothes next to you...“ She replied.

“Just… suffocate me with the pillow…" He said as he placed it fully over his head. 

“Do you mind telling me what’s wrong?” Mabel asked.

“I’ve feelings for someone that tried to kill us and isn’t even human! Just go away Mabel!” He covered himself with the pillow again.

"Stop being stupid!” she said as she tried to pull the pillow from his face but without effort “Good! Then stay there!" She yelled as she gave up. And went out of the room, Dipper staying behind still lying on his bed hugging his pillow. 

Mabel headed into the lab as Ford wasn't back yet. Checking the weirdness radar for clues where Bill could be. The radar was focused on one red dot near Bill's statue. She ran into the shop and got a map, "SOOS!" she yelled trying to find out the location of the mystery man. 

"Yes?" he said as he appeared from behind a cardboard poster of big foot. 

"I need you to drive me here!" She said as she pointed towards the nearest street to the place Bill supposedly was. 

"Now? I've to work Mabel” Soos replied.

“Dipper is heartbroken and I’m going to set things right SO… GET... THE… CAR!!!” She yelled as she packed a bag with her grappling hook and other stuff.

“I’m on it…” Soos said as he went to get the car. Mabel was ready she painted two black stripes under her eyes before she got in the car. 

“I hope you are not planning to do anything reckless” Soos said as he started driving.

“Pfft no way~ just leave me here” She said as she pointed at a place on the map. “I will walk home”

“Are you sure? Oh well… who Dipper so bummed about?” Soos asked.

“Can’t tell you yet Soos…” 

“Ok…”

They arrived at their destination, Mabel got out and Soos drove back to the Shack. Mabel took out a compass like object out of her bag, it pointed towards big masses of weirdness she took it from Ford’s lab, it wasn’t 100% accurate but it was better than just wandering around with a map.

She knew where she was heading… she wasn’t stupid she noticed long before Dipper did, of course it was something she didn’t want to believe as well… but that wasn’t the problem now. Her job right now was getting her brother to be happy again no matter what it took. She had never seen him like that before, after all it probably was his first time truly falling in love.

As she walked for a while she discovered the markings her brother had made, she still kept the compass out just in case.  
Her path was blocked by an invisible wall, as she looked closer she noticed it wasn’t a normal barrier, it was a bubble the half of it erupting from the ground blocking her path, the same type she was trapped in just this one was almost invisible. She walked around it trying to find a door, she couldn’t enter it no matter how much she tried. She started punching and kicking the bubble without effort.

“You fucking Dorito open up!” She said as she kept kicking the bubble. After a while she stopped and leaned against it. “What am I supposed to do now…?” She said to herself. In that moment she fell through the bubble landing in an armchair. The room she was in was a dark red colour in the form of the top of a pyramid, with two armchairs and a piano in it. The only illumination source there was from a fire place. In front of her Bill standing there, with a glass of red wine in his hand. 

“What is it that you want Shooting star?” Bill said as he sat in the armchair in front of Mabel and drank his wine.

“Seriously? Are you that stupid?!” She yelled as she stood up. “Do you know what condition my brother is in because of you?!” 

“No and I don’t care, I won’t bother you this time so just go, this body won’t hold for more than a few days”. He answered without even trying to make eye contact.

“Wait what?” Mabel said surprised.

“What I mean there is no need for hunting me down this time” He answered as he kept drinking his wine.

“Woah wait… I’m not here to ‘hunt’ you or whatever, I mean it’s true that I hate you for everything you did to us… but I’m here to find out what the heck you did to my brother!” She yelled as she grabbed his collar.

“I didn’t do anything to your brother” He answered calmly.

“Then why is like this?” 

“Depressed you mean? Just wipe his memories with the memory gun, he will forget this week ever happened and everything will be fine” He said with Mabel still grabbing him.

“You seriously have to be stupid, why is my brother crying like a 13 year old girl who just got her heart broken?!” She asked as she punched him in the face.

“I can’t remember you being so aggressive” Bill answered as he laughed.

“Goddamit…” She said as she let go of Bill “My brother likes you and you hurt his feelings now go back and set things straight!”

“I didn’t hurt his feelings, he is probably like that because of how much he hates me” Bill said as he snapped his fingers, with it the room turned into a blank space with different screens showing, he let all disappear except for the ones in the attic. Bill saw Dipper in his bed, still holding onto his shirt. Bill immediately wiped the image and the red room there were in pulled back in.

“He said he had feelings for you and that’s why he is like that!” She yelled.

“It is because of how ashamed he is” Bill said as he sat down. “As I said use the memory gun, just go before I kick you out”.

“That’s what he told me before I left... so you were watching when we talked?” She said suspicious.

“No” He answered without hesitating.

“You saw him! I won’t be leaving without you! I know you like him as well I was watching you yesterday. I know he has feelings for you and yours are mutual!” She yelled.

“But you are leaving now” He snapped his fingers and Mabel got thrown out of the bubble. 

She immediately tried to get back in, but without effort after a while she decided to go home. As she arrived she went to the attic to see how Dipper was doing, nothing changed he was still lamenting himself under the blankets. She decided to give Dipper some space and sleep somewhere else that night. 

“Maybe I should really think about the memory gun…” She thought to herself.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again guys check out her site~  
> http://viciousxmistress.deviantart.com/  
> Comic of this fanfic~


	13. What...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo~ what's up peeps?
> 
> http://viciousxmistress.deviantart.com/ She is making a comic of this fanfic! LOOK AT IT ADHJASDFDF... also the smut *cough*

Chapter 13

It was in the middle of the night Dipper couldn‘t sleep again, it wasn’t anything new but still… he had spent the whole day in bed, just standing up if it was completely necessary. He had a bottle of water next to his bed that was almost empty, except for that he hadn’t eaten nor drank anything else that day. He didn’t want to go to the kitchen, simply in fear that someone might see him in this situation, he knew Mabel probably had told everyone how he was feeling but he didn’t want anyone to see his face, less notice that he had been crying. 

He decided to pick up a new book to try to calm himself down, of course it wasn’t working after a few minutes he decided to put it away, in that moment he remember the journal Grunkle Ford had given him. He immediately picked it up and started writing the incidents of the past few days. Of course it was a lot harder than he thought it would be… he had to cross out the half of the stuff he had written, it was really hard not mentioning certain events… since Ford would read the journal and how would he explain to Ford that he let fucking Bill Cipher stay in his house for days… every word he wrote turned out to make everything even more difficult. He decided to make a drawing of Bill’s humanoid form. Dipper was a very talented artist so it wasn’t a lot of work, he drew every single detail he could remember, and then certain details came to his mind once again. He closed the journal and put it aside turning red. 

Meanwhile Bill was in his own little dimension watching every of Dipper’s movements from his chair drinking wine again, enjoining it since he didn’t know how long his body would hold. He was already getting weaker and he knew it, holding the bubble intact took quite a toll on him. 

However watching Dipper in such a state didn’t derive him any kind of pleasure as he thought it would… ‘If he wouldn’t be able to stay in this body for long why not enjoy it?’ Bill thought to himself. He opened a rift from his dimension to the attic. Dipper was sitting on his bed as Bill entered the room through a rift. Dipper stood up at the sight of Bill.

“What are you doing here Cipher?” Dipper asked with a pissed tone.

“I’m going to enjoy myself” Bill said as he grinned. He snapped his fingers and Dipper was tied up with his hands behind his back and his mouth was gagged with cloth making him unable to speak.  
Bill pushed Dipper back onto his bed placing himself over the teenager. Bill leaned in to lick Dipper’s neck, at the same time ripping Dipper’s shirt open. He started leaving hickeys and bite marks over Dipper’s body. As he raised himself up again Bill saw Dipper’s distressed face… it was covered in tears, his body was shivering in fear. 

Bill got off Dipper the second he noticed this… he sat down on Mabel’s bed in the other side of the room. He snapped his fingers again, loosening all the ropes that tied Dipper. 

Dipper took the ropes off himself, wiping his face with his hands as fast as he could. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! Dipper yelled as he stood up.

“That’s what I have been asking myself for the past days Pinetree…” Bill answered as he stood up as well.

“Just fuck off Bill!” Dipper yelled.

“No need to yell, you will wake everyone up and I’m not up for that” Bill said as he walked toward Dipper.

“If you haven’t noticed I don’t give a fuck about you want Bill! And stay back!” Dipper said as he stepped away from Bill that was getting closer.

“I’ve told you before Pinetree, this body will die in a few days without your blood and I can barely do anything at the moment so there is no need to run away from me” He said as he closed the gap that was between him and Dipper.

“What’s with your freaking mood changes!? If you want my blood why not take it instead of making me suffer?!” Dipper yelled once again.

“I’m not used to human feelings, empathy is something I didn’t have until a few days ago… seeing you suffering, tied up, crawling on all four and doing my willing would have been everything I wanted…” Bill said as he raised Dipper’s chin with his hand, forcing Dipper to make eye contact. “But seeing you displeased hurts me now... I guess you call this awful feeling ‘love’ ” Bill laughed. 

Dipper couldn’t even answer at that moment, Bill was still lifting his chin with his hand, no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t bring a single word over his lips.

“Go ahead and laugh Pinetree… The great Bill Cipher fell for the human that defeated him…” Bill sighed as his eyes turned blue. “This is also new…” He said as he let go of Dipper. Bill tried to open a rift to get out of the room but without effort. “I will leave through the window… this body won’t hold for more than a few hours” Bill said as he smiled wryly.

Dipper had never seen this expressions on Bill’s face, nor seen him ‘sad’, Dipper was perplexed at Bill’s words… love? Was this even possible? Dipper was busy with his thoughts for a few seconds as he came back to his senses Bill had already left the room through the window. Dipper leaned out to see the direction the demon was heading and ran downstairs. He knew he probably woke up everyone but that didn’t matter he just ran out of the Shack in the direction the demon was headed, Bill had already disappeared of Dipper’s sight into the woods, Dipper started yelling the demons name hoping for an answer. He kept running in the direction he thought the demon was, as he ran out of breath he had to stop for a moment…

“That’s it…” Dipper thought to himself. “Cipher I want to make a deal!” He yelled into the woods. The demon immediately emerged from the imminent shadows.

“What is it now Pinetree?” He said as he raised his eyebrow.

“You can stay at the Shack! You can take my blood when you need it! But in exchange you will have to let me do proper research on your body! And you will have to answer my questions! ALL OF THEM and you have to tell the truth no matter what I ask!” Dipper said as he reached his hand out to Bill.

“Why would I want that?” Bill answered as he moved closer to Dipper. “The only thing this body has caused me is trouble why would I want to keep it?”

Dipper couldn’t believe what he just heard, he grabbed the demon by the collar pulling him down since Dipper was shorter. “You piss me off…” Dipper said as he pulled the demon in for a kiss, as Dipper backed up to talk Bill took a few steps back “I don’t care if you want to! I want answers from you!” He yelled.  
Bill grinned at Dipper’s demand “Then I will put my terms now Mason” Bill said as he pinned Dipper onto a tree. “I will only take that deal if you answer this question truthfully”

“Sure… and I told you before don’t call me by my name…” Dipper said as he shivered.

“What was that kiss? Do you like me or was it to get me to make that deal?” Bill asked as he kept Dipper pushed against the tree.

“I..I…” Dipper couldn’t answer… he blushed and looked down to his feet. ‘Of course I like you…’ Dipper thought to himself.

Bill grinned “No, say it” He said as he lifted Dipper’s chin.

Dipper turned red the second he realized the demon could still read minds. “No way!” Dipper said as he tried to push Bill away without effort.

“Then there is no deal” Bill said as he grinned with his eerie smile. 

It took Dipper a few seconds… “Fine… I… I… uhm…” It took Dipper a few seconds until he came up with an idea “Saranghae… There I said it you didn’t say in what language!” Dipper smiled like he had won some kind of contest.

“Na-do saranghae” Bill said as he leaned in to kiss Dipper who wasn’t prepared for it, with that sealing the contract in a different way than he usually did. As Bill slowly backed up Dipper covered his face in embarrassment. 

“Don’t try to fuck with me kid I speak every language in existence” Bill said as he smiled. “Why Korean? Bill asked as he raised his eyebrow.

“It’s a thing Candy kept yelling when reading her love novels… so I asked her what that meant” Dipper said ashamed. “We need to keep this a secret please…” Dipper said “Specially Grunkle Ford isn’t allowed to find out…”

“Whatever… But when we are alone I can and will behave however I please, I hope you are aware of that Pinetree” Bill said as he started walking. 

“You always do whatever you want anyway…” Dipper said as he blushed and started following Bill out of the forest. “And get changed before you enter since I probably woke everyone up…”

Bill looked as his attire, snapping his fingers with it changing to some casual black pants with a grey hoodie. “Dipper you know I will have to take your blood as soon as we get in…” 

“I realized that as you said your body won’t hold for more than a few hours… I will keep Mabel out of the room for today…” Dipper said as he turned red.

“It won’t be as bad as the last time I promise…” Bill said with a concerned face as they were almost back at the Shack. As they predicted Mabel was up and waiting for them at the door.

“Dipper are you ok?” She said as she hurried to hug her brother.

“I’m fine Mabel…” Dipper answered hugging his sister back.  
She loosened from the hug, looking at Bill pissed. “If you do anything to my brother I’ll…” 

“I know you will punch me again…” Bill said as he entered the Shack and headed upstairs to the attic room, while Dipper stayed back with his sister.

“You what..?” Dipper asked.

“I paid Bill a visit while you were sulking no biggie” She said as she smiled.

“So you found out…” Dipper said as he sank his head.

“Hmm? Of course… I mean it’s ok” She smiled “As long as you are happy and he calms down” 

“Did you tell anyone…?” Dipper asked ashamed.

“No, don’t worry bro-bro and I won’t” 

“Thank you Mabel… awkward sibling hug?” Dipper asked.

“Awkward sibling hug” She said as she hugged her brother.

“Oh and Mabel… do you mind… you know sleeping downstairs tonight?” Dipper asked embarrassed.

“W.. what? Already…?” She said as both entered the house.

“What do you mean already?” Dipper asked as he started heading upstairs.

“Uh.. Nothing” Mabel said as she ran off laughing.

Dipper headed upstairs where Bill was already waiting lying on Dipper’s bed, Dipper locked the door behind him… just in case and sat next to Bill on his bed.

“Go ahead…” Dipper said as he took his T-shirt off “The last time the shirt got tainted with blood…”

“Then lay down…” Bill said as he sat up to change places with Dipper.

“Let me hold onto you…” Dipper said as he sat on Bill’s lap. “It does hurt a bit… I just didn’t want to sound weak…”

“Just hold yourself where you want to… if it hurts that bad just hang on tighter…” Bill said as he moved closer to Dipper’s neck, kissing it softly and licking the spot before Bill inserted his sharp teeth into Dipper’s flesh. Dipper let out a moan as his flesh was pierced, scratching Bill’s back as he tried to hold onto him. 

As he was done Bill licked Dipper’s wound one last time, with this making it close in seconds.

~


	14. Not a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~ once again  
> http://viciousxmistress.deviantart.com/ Is doing a comic on this fanfic. I WILL REMIND YOU EVERY CHAPTER ASDFGHJKL

Chapter 14

Dipper laid down on his bed, panting he was exhausted… the bite took a toll on his body making him hot and dizzy once again, even if Bill told him the ‘symptoms’ would get better it still felt the same as last time.

“Are you ok?” Bill asked with a concerned tone, while caressing Dipper’s hair.

“No…” He answered as he panted “You told me it would get better…” Dipper said.

“I told you it will get better, you will get used to it just need to be patient…” Bill replied.

“So I will have to go through this every single time?” Dipper asked as he covered his face in embarrassment.

“It’s not like I don’t enjoy it” Bill said as he grinned and placed himself over Dipper. “I already left hickeys on you… I’m running out of places to mark you”

Dipper looked down on his body to see the markings the demon had already left and sighed “I can do it myself, get off!” Dipper exclaimed.

“Why?” Bill answered as he licked Dipper’s ear “It’s not like you aren’t used to this” The demon said as he passed his hands over Dipper’s shorts.

Dipper turned red, trying not to gasp at Bill’s touch. “You messing with my dreams and actually doing this is a big difference!” Dipper exclaimed.

Bill backed off Dipper, sitting in front of him on the bed. “Then go on” Bill said as he grinned.

“There is no way I’ll let you watch…” Dipper said as he covered himself with a blanket.

“You have to options Pinetree” Bill said as he smiled “You either let me watch like this, or I will watch through the eyes in the room your choice”

“Did you seriously etch eyes into our room?!” Dipper asked furiously.

“Most of them were already here before you were even born kid, all seeing eye remember?” Bill answered as he closed his left eye. “So… we can waste more time or you start now, because I’m seriously getting tired” The demon said as he yawned.

“You always manage to piss me off…” Dipper said as he put the blanket aside that was covering him, revealing the bulk that had formed in his shorts. “Do you really have to look..?” Dipper said embarrassed.

Bill leaned in closer to Dipper, close enough to be able to whisper in his ear. “Please let me look…” He said as he passed his hand over Dipper’s bulge and backed up again to give Dipper enough room.

Dipper didn’t even answer, he just leaned on the backrest of his bed trying to get comfortable. Hesitating for a second before he opened the zip of his pants and pulling them down a little… he hesitated again before pulling his underwear down but he was already way too horny to stop now. He finished pulling his underwear down with his pants to his ankles. Leaving him there with his erect cock on plain sight for Bill to see. He slowly grabbed it and started rubbing it from the shaft to the tip, increasing the pace with every movement.

Bill was just sitting there watching Dipper, at some point he had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from grinning. 

“Do I get to request things while watching you?” Bill said as he licked his lips.

“No…” Dipper said without hesitation.

“Then at least tell me why you are holding yourself back?” Bill said as he grinned.

“W..what do you mean?” Dipper asked as he stopped taking care of himself for a moment.

Bill moved closer to Dipper, pulling the pants off that were still at his ankles to get a better view. “Why aren’t you playing with this?” Bill said as he lifted Dipper’s legs a little to reveal his entrance.

“A.. are you stupid?! Dipper yelled “T..there is no way that I…” Dipper couldn’t even finish his sentence he just turned redder and avoided eye contact with Bill.

“You can’t lie to me Pinetree” Bill said as he lowered himself, licking the inner of Dipper’s thighs.

Dipper had to hold himself back from moaning, covering with mouth with his hand as Bill did this.

Bill moved dangerously close to Dipper’s crotch, Bill raised himself up again to take Dipper’s shirt off… (At least the rest of it) leaving Dipper naked in front of him. Dipper didn’t fight against Bill, he enjoyed his touch way too much… Then he realized he was completely exposed to Bill.

“You have to undress too or I’m not continuing…” Dipper said as he blushed.

The demon grinned and obliged, opening the hoodie he was wearing and taking his shirt off. Dipper closed the gap between them, sitting on top of Bill’s lap pulling him in for a kiss. 

Bill was way too surprised, it took him a few seconds to realize what was happening before he grabbed the back of Dipper’s head to pull him even closer, slowly sliding his tongue into Dipper’s mouth, the teen began to imitate the movements of Bill’s tongue. As they parted to look at each other Bill started smiling.

“Why the smile? Am I that bad..?” Dipper asked flustered.

“No… Pine-… Dipper, you make me happy… you are just way too cute” Bill said as he licked Dipper’s lips. While he did this he grabbed Dipper’s erect cock, slowly stroking it, playing with the tip to tease him. With the other hand he started playing around Dipper’s entrance, rubbing it carefully.

Dipper held onto Bill’s back for support, he started panting in the rhythm of the strokes, making quiet whims of pleasure, close to the demons ear, he knew what he was doing.

“Stop teasing me Pinetree… that might end badly for you, I’m a demon after all” Bill said.

Dipper just laughed at Bill’s words “Just look at me… how much worse can it get?” 

Bill grinned as he stopped playing with Dipper’s entrance to lick his finger and place it again where it was.

“Relax…” He said as he licked Dipper’s neck and entered him with one finger.

Dipper let out a soft whim, clinging harder onto Bill, he started moving his hips in pleasure. In that moment Bill inserted a second finger increasing the pace he was fingering him, he stopped stroking Dipper’s cock to play with his nipples. Dipper started moaning without holding himself back, those were sounds he never gave from himself, but it felt too good…

“Bill… I can’t hold it much longer…” Dipper said as he scratched Bill’s back.

“Already?” Bill grinned “But I’ve barely touched you” he said as he grabbed Dipper’s cock again stroking it faster than before, fingering him at the same pace. After a few more seconds Dipper let out a moan that he had to cover with his hands… shooting his load into Bill’s hands. 

Dipper was exhausted… he had to rest on Bill’s shoulders for a few seconds before he went to get some tissues. Bill started to clean himself, a little also felt on his pants that’s the moment Dipper realized Bill was hard.

“Sorry…” Dipper said as he started getting dressed.

“For?” Bill asked.

“I was done before you could get to do anything…” Dipper said ashamed “It must be uncomfortable…”

“No need to worry about me Pinetree, but if you really feel bad you will let me sleep on your bed with you” Bill grinned.

“It’s too small…” Dipper replied. Bill snapped his fingers making the bed wide enough for both of them. Dipper only sighed.

“I will be right back…” Dipper unlocked the door and headed to the bathroom, Bill got undressed in the meantime already laying on the bed with a grin as Dipper came back.

“You have to be some kind of sadist…” Dipper said as he laid down as well.

“Of course I am” Bill said as he hugged Dipper.

“You piss me off…” Dipper said as he closed his eyes.

“Love you too…” Bill said as he kissed the back of Dipper’s head and closed his eyes as well.

The morning came it was already late, as Mabel busted in. “Time to wake up!” she yelled as she opened the door and saw both of the guys laying on the same bed “Oh…”  
Dipper slowly opened his eyes seeing his sister standing in the room, he realized he forgot to lock the door and fell out of his bed his bed in the shock of seeing Mabel.

“Mabel it’s not what it looks like!” Dipper said as he slowly stood up from the floor while Bill only covered himself with the blankets.  
“I have more material for my stories…” She whispered.

“What?” Dipper asked.

“Nothing” She smiled “I made breakfast! Come down”

“Mabel you didn’t… you know” Dipper asked.

“Don’t worry my lips are sealed” she said as she made a lock movement on her lips and headed downstairs.

Dipper picked out some stuff from the closet to wear, while he was doing it he threw some clothes at Bill. “Come on, breakfast is ready…” 

Both guys went downstairs to the kitchen, as usual Grunkle Stan reading his newspaper while eating, Soos and Melody working and well Mabel 'cooking' she made pancakes in unicorn form and her famous Mabel juice, it was blue this time... Who knows of what nightmares that was made of.

She served the guys and started eating as well. 

"When do you think Grunkle Ford is coming back?" Mabel asked Dipper. 

"Who knows...? But soon I guess since it's been almost a week already" Dipper answered. 

"What are we gonna tell Ford about your new friend?” Stan asked. 

"You should explain you are the one who took money from him” Dipper said. 

"And what are we going to tell him? That he is Mabel's boyfriend or some crap like that? At least until I think of something better" Stan remarked. 

Dipper choked on his food and Mabel burst into laughter at those words. Bill patted Dipper's back to help him get some air. 

"Did I say something funny?" Stan asked confused. 

"Oh Grunkle Stan... “Mabel said as she wiped off her tears of laughter. ”It's an inside joke" 

"Whatever, let's try that option, if you have any better ideas I will be in front of the TV" Stan said as he left. 

Dipper sighed as he couldn't think of any way of telling Ford he let a stranger stay in his house... 

"Whatever plan you think of it's not going to work... “Bill said. 

“Why?” Mabel asked with a confused tone. 

“How about the fact that I emit energy that shows as a threat on the computer in the lab? Ford knows my tricks... I wouldn't be surprised if he recognized me even in this form" Bill said as he drank some of Mabel's juice. 

"Nah now way, you look good now" Mabel said. 

"I'm not sure if that is a compliment or an insult” Bill said as he raised his eyebrow.

“I just meant you are not a floating triangle… I’m just gonna be quiet” 

“What if we tell Ford that you are helping at the shop in exchange for a place to stay?” Dipper suggested.

“I already said nothing will work… but I guess it’s better than nothing” Bill answered.

“I will go tell Stan” Dipper said as he stood up and headed to the living room leaving Mabel and Bill alone.

“So… what’s with you and Dipper now?” Mabel asked.

“Don’t know, ask him” Bill answered.

“You have to be kidding me… I’m not allowed to know?” Mabel pouted.

“As I said I don’t know, your brother’s mood swings are worse than those from a teenage girl” Bill remarked.

Mabel took out a small notepad and a pen “Details from last night please”. 

“Do you need that to blackmail your brother?” Bill said curiously.

“Yes and no… I need it for a story” Mabel smiled.

“How am I supposed to understand that?” Bill asked.

“I’m writing the story line and Candy is drawing, see not that hard”

“Later shooting star… Ford is back…” At that moment Ford came in through the front door greeting everyone. Bill went out from the back door to the porch to have a smoke before they called him.

“Billy! Come here for a second!” Dipper yelled from the living room. Bill put the cigarette out.

“Let’s hope nobody gets killed…” he said as he entered the Shack again.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like 80% of this chapter was smut... sorry xD


	15. Ford is back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long but work is killing me right now T_T, sorry the next chapters might take a while.

Chapter 15

Everyone was in the living room with Ford asking about his past whereabouts and what he was actually doing for the past week. He told the kids how he was following a trail from another dimension that had opened rifts in Gravity falls, probably letting unknown creatures into our realm. 

Stan mentioned the new 'employee' of the shack that had been helping out for the past week.  
With this Dipper called 'Billy' to come inside who was smoking at the porch, of course trying to avoid Ford as he knew this wouldn't go well. 

Bill entered the room, as that happened Ford already started analysing the stranger. Of course he wasn't pleased that someone stayed in his house, without his knowing and worse as he was away. Bill tried Ford as he wouldn't know him with a firm handshake. Introducing himself as the new cashier for the Mystery Shop. 

Ford accepted the handshake and didn't let go of it, pulling Bill close enough to ram his knee into Bill's stomach, making him fall to his knees. 

Ford pulled out the gun that he was working on a few days before, pointing it at Bill. 

"Grunkle Ford! What are you doing?!" Dipper yelled as he tried to get the gun off Ford's hands. 

"I told you to stay back!" Ford demanded "You don't even know what you just got into!"

"What the?! Goddammit help me what is wrong with your uncle?!" Bill yelled still trying to deceive Ford. 

"Shut up, Cipher" Ford replied as he shot three bullets into Bills chest "These should paralyze you, I made them out of unicorn hair and some other ingredients, I knew these abnormalities had to do with you". 

The demon started laughing hysterically at Fords words. "Is the how you treat an old pal? Six fingers" Bill grinned at his enemy like he was having fun in this situation. 

As he was ready to pull the trigger Dipper placed himself between Ford and Bill taking the bullet to his chest that would have hit Bill in the head, slowly collapsing on the floor in pain. 

Everyone rushed to him, Bill was still kneeling on the floor paralyzed because of the bullets and Ford was still trying to understand what just happened... 

"Dipper!?" Mabel screamed who caught him before he hit the floor, in that moment Soos entered the room. 

"Did I hear shots?!" Soos asked alarmed. 

"Dipper got shot!” Mabel answered. 

“I will call an ambulance!" Soon said as he pulled his phone. 

"Is this how a heart attack feels?" Dipper asked in a satirical tone. Until he lifted his hand and saw his blood stained shirt, collapsing after that. 

"Help him lay on the floor!" Stan yelled as he went to get something for Dipper's head to rest on. Stan cut Dipper's shirt open with a knife that was nearby, revealing the shot wound, it was bleeding a lot it probably hit and artery. 

"Ford come help us!" Stan yelled at his brother. 

"Ford now!" Stan yelled a second time and his brother obliged. 

"Let me take care of it" Bill said as he tried to move but couldn't. 

"Shut up!" Stan yelled, Ford was already trying to patch up Dipper's wounds. 

"I said let me take care of it!" Bill spit out the bullets that were stuck in him, standing up and creating a ring of fire next to Dipper, with that keeping everyone off him. He walked into it and as soon as the demon stepped in it turned into an impenetrable bubble. 

Ford and Stan started kicking and punching the bubble, yelling Dipper's name, Stan even got his brass knuckles for that. 

Soos got a pickaxe to help but it couldn't damage the bubble. 

"It's no use... “Mabel said in a certain tone. 

"Young Lady you have a lot to explain" Stan said to Mabel. 

"I have no Idea what just happened! Ask them when they come out! “She said as she left.  
"Young Lady you have a lot to explain" Stan said to Mabel. 

"I have no Idea what just happened! Ask them when they come out! “She said as she left. 

“What just...?” Stan said perplexed. 

“Keep trying to break it! I will go to the lab and see what I can find out! “Ford said as he ran into the lab. 

Meanwhile Dipper and Bill were in Bill's little dimension, Bill couldn’t heal him without making a deal and was starting to panic, the bullet did hit an artery and Dipper had already lost too much blood. He was still unconscious as Bill chose to make a decision he would probably regret, Bill cut his own wrist open, sucking the blood that was flowing out of it, then kissing Dipper letting the blood flow into his mouth.

“That should do it…” Bill murmured to himself.

A few hours passed before Dipper regained his consciousness he was laying on a bed in a dark red room as he opened his eyes. Bill was sitting next to him, watching over him. 

“Bill? Where are we? What happened?" Dipper asked as he sat up as well. 

"You got shot…” Bill answered.

"What do you mean I got shot?!" Dipper asked in panic as he scanned his own chest. 

"Yes but you are healed now... I just had to take you somewhere else so your uncles wouldn't make it even harder" Bill replied. 

"How did you even heal the wounds?" Dipper asked amazed. 

"Medicine..." 

"Bill this isn't the time for you to joke" Dipper said annoyed. 

"You wouldn't like the answer... You were dying, now you are not, end of the story" Bill said. 

"You have to answer my questions! That was the deal!“ Dipper yelled. 

“We will talk later, the bubble won't hold much longer and we need to think about what we will do with your uncles..” Bill said concerned.

“We are inside a bubble?” Dipper asked amazed.

"Yes and it will burst soon, Ford is being a pain again" Bill said as he stood up and his clothes changed into his suit. 

"Please behave... We will find a way to discuss this " Dipper said as he slowly stood up, still being careful even though the wounds were healed. 

"First of all we have to be concerned that you almost died!" Bill yelled as he grabbed Dipper by his shoulders. "I'm sorry I don't have time to be concerned about your uncles..." 

"What do you have in mind...?” Dipper asked. 

“I was going to turn them into stone... " 

"Are you nuts?!" Dipper asked as he pushed Bill away. 

"Yes, remember King of weirdness?" Bill said as he grinned. 

"You won't turn my family into stone, we have enough time to make a truce" Dipper remarked. 

"A truce...” The demon started laughing as he moved closer to Dipper once again and lifted his chin. "I hope you are not forgetting who I am Piiiinetree~"

"I'm not" Dipper said as he pulled Bill in for a kiss. 

Bill was surprised at Dipper's action that it even took him a moment to realize what was happening, gently grabbing the back of Dipper's head and responding to the kiss. 

In that moment a crack in the room opened. Both guys moved away from each other. 

"They broke it... “Bill said annoyed as he flicked his tongue and summoned his cane. "Bring it on Fordsy..." 

The bubble broke in that moment, Bill and Dipper were back in the shack around them there was a circle of unicorn hair, just as it was in the fight for the falls, trapping Bill inside of it this time instead of keeping him out.

Stan pulled Dipper out of the circle and Bill was left alone inside of it. 

"Dipper are you ok?” Mabel asked right away as everyone rushed to him.

“I’m fine, Bill healed the wounds” Dipper answered saying this words as he looked at Ford.

“Dipper what kind of deal did you make this time?! Tell me!” Stanford said as he shook Dipper.

“Ford calm down…” Stan said as he held his brother.

“There was no deal he did it on his own…” Dipper answered.

“Dipper there is no way he would do that, so tell me what happened?!” Ford yelled once again.

“Hey Fordsy, I’m still here” Bill said as he leaned on the invisible barrier that was keeping him inside “How many unicorns did you punch for this hair?” Bill smiled.

“Shut your mouth before I shoot you again Cipher!” Ford said as he pointed the gun toward Bill again.

“Grunkle Ford put that away!” Mabel yelled.

Ford obliged as he remembered what just happened-

“So… this guy is the triangle?” Soos asked confused.

“Bingo question mark, you earned a cookie” Bill said as he materialized a cookie in his hand “Now come get it”

“No way I’m falling for that Soos answered”

“Bill get yourself together this isn’t the time for this” Dipper yelled.

“Dipper so what the heck is going on?” Stan asked as well.

“Bill is going to stay here… and in exchange I get knowledge” Dipper answered as he couldn’t say he made that ‘deal’ which never was truly closed to make Bill stay with him.

“Knowledge?! Dipper are you serious?” Ford asked perplexed.

“I can’t tell you the details just trust me for once!” Dipper said to Ford.

“No, Dipper that is Bill Cipher, there is no way he is staying here we need to find a way to get rid of him once and for all!” Ford exclaimed.

“I’m still here Six Fingers” Bill said winking from his ‘cage’.  
“Grunkle Ford he has been very nice to us...” Mabel said “Right Grunkle Stan?”.

“Don’t pull me in kiddo if I knew that he was the Dorito demon I would have never let him stay” Stan answered.

“But he is paying rent” Mabel protested.

“You let Bill Cipher stay in my house against some rent?!” Ford yelled at his brother.

“I told you if I knew this would have never happened!” Stan replied.

“Uncle Stanford at least let me tell you the story on how he got here…” Dipper answered.

“Go ahead, it won’t change my mind thought” Ford replied.

Dipper told him what happened in the past few days, how he arrived here, lost his memory and how they still didn’t exactly now how he ended up in a human body. Also explaining that the abnormalities this time weren’t Bill’s fault as he was still weak, of course he left out everything that involved him and Bill doing… Stuff.

“Dipper… you still let him stay after you found out that he is Bill Cipher? Just tell me why, help me understand your reasons…” Ford asked, still confused about Dipper’s actions” 

“I will tell you someday Grunkle Ford… please just… trust me” Dipper requested.

“Hmm…” Stanford stood up in that moment and headed toward the demon who was yawning probably out of boredom “Cipher I want to make a deal” Ford said in a demanding voice.

“Ooooh, you want something from me?” Bill grinned.

“A death deal, if you don’t fulfil your part or I don’t the one committing the infringement will cease to exist, am I right?” Ford asked.

“Yes I’m known for those” Bill grinned “But as you see I’m still here”

“Grunkle Ford what are you doing?!” Dipper yelled.

“Securing your safety” Ford said to Dipper and turned back to Bill “I will get you out, but you can’t hurt, deceive or damage anyone in Gravity Falls”

“Sorry Fordsy no deal, you are asking for way too much, besides…” Bill appeared behind Fords back outside of the circle “I know your tricks as well” Bill grinned at that moment.

“What the?!” Ford turned around and fell to the floor.

“No need to be so jumpy Six fingers, I’ve been here for a week~” Bill said as he twirled his cane “You can’t get me out of here, it’s a deal between Dipper and me, if you will excuse me I will be in the attic” Bill left the room, Dipper and Mabel followed.

“We will talk about this later!” Ford yelled as he ran into his lab, being quite pissed at Dipper.

“Ugh whatever…” Stan said as he laid back on his couch.

“I will just head back to work…” Soos remarked.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://viciousxmistress.deviantart.com/ comiiiiiicccsssss


	16. You can't be serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... Chapter 16 holy... f*ck I can't believe I've been writing so much... this was supposed to be a one shot...

Meanwhile Bill, Mabel and Dipper were in their room Dipper threw himself on his bed, Mabel sat on hers and Bill sat next to Dipper who was hiding his face under his pillow. 

"Well that didn't go well... " Mabel said in a soft tone. 

"Really?!" Dipper said in a satirical tone as he threw his pillow at his sister. 

"Hey! Don't be pissed at me I didn't do anything! Be pissed at your dorito!" Mabel yelled as she threw the pillow back. 

"Did she call me dorito?" Bill said with a confused face. 

"But that really didn't go well... Getting shot hurts... Like hell" Dipper said as he inspected his chest once again. 

"Why did you do that... Are you stupid?" Bill said as he took Dipper's hand. 

"You were going to get shot in the head!" Dipper yelled. 

"A bullet can't kill me Pinetree... Not even in this body" Bill answered as he caressed Dipper's face. 

"Ok… so in short got shot for nothing?" Dipper said with a pissed face. 

"Not for nothing, who knows what Ford is planning... but he hasn't come up yet, that is a good sign" Bill replied as he leaned closer to Dipper to kiss him, Dipper immediately pushed him away. 

"Are you nuts?! Mabel is here" Dipper said as he looked over to his sister who was writing something on her block. 

"No please don't mind me, keep going" She said as she kept writing in her block. 

"Mabel what the heck are you doing?" Dipper asked with a concerned face. 

"Writing a story" She said as she smiled. 

"Please don't tell me it's one of those boylove stories again... “Dipper face palmed. 

“Well... Yes... Kinda? Just let me write!" She said as she kept writing. 

"Mabel I'm not Gay for fucks sake" Dipper said as he stood up. 

"Tell that to Mr. Dorito over there" Mabel said as she looked at Bill. 

"He doesn't count!" Dipper said to Mabel. 

"I don't count huh?" Bill said as he raised his eyebrow in annoyance. 

"No! Well... I... “Dipper couldn't bring more words over his lips as he blushed. "I will take a shower!" He said as he left the room as quickly as possible, leaving Bill and Mabel alone. 

"So I don't count" Bill said as his clothes changed to his casual outfit "Shooting star you wanted details right?" Bill asked as he sat on Dipper's bed across Mabel. 

"Uhhh... Yes please I need more material “Mabel said fascinated.

Bill proceeded to tell Mabel some details about their relationship, not everything but just enough for her to have something to write about. 

“You are not writing with our names are you?" Bill asked as he looked at Mabel’s writing. 

"Nooo of course not" she said as she smiled and blacked out the names of the guys. 

After almost an hour Dipper entered the room again, only wearing his pants. 

"What are you two doing?" Dipper asked concerned as he knew Mabel and Bill were up to something.

"Go!" Mabel said to Bill. 

Bill grinned and stood up pushing Dipper against the wall and kissing him as Bill pulled away from Dipper he looked over to Mabel who had a nosebleed. 

"Good enough for your story?" Bill asked as he smirked. 

"Y.. Yes, I need to tell Candy my new ideas! " Mabel said as she called Candy and ran out of the room. 

Dipper pushed Bill away who still was slightly leaning on him. "Are you stupid?!" Dipper yelled at Bill. 

"No I had a deal with your sister" Bill said as he sat on Dipper's bed and patted the empty spot next to him. 

"What deal..?" Dipper said as he sighed. 

"She will sleep at her friend's house if I give her material for her story" Bill said as he yawned. 

"And you had to kiss me half naked for that?!" 

"Your sister and her friends are more perverted than you imagine... Specially the Korean girl" Bill said as he pushed Dipper onto his bed and licked his lips "So I don't count?” 

"You know I didn't mean it like that... “Dipper said as he blushed. 

"I'm still going to punish you for that" Bill said as he licked Dipper's neck. 

"Stop it! Not now" Dipper said as he tried to get the demon off himself. 

"Hmm... You are boring today Pinetree" Bill said as he stood up. 

"I got shot a few hours ago! Sorry I'm not in the mood! And I still need to talk to Ford..." 

"Do what you want, I'm going to the city" Bill said as he grabbed his wallet and jumped out of the window. 

"Could you please use the stairs?!" Dipper yelled as he leaned out of the window. Bill only raise his middle finger as he kept walking. 

"No manners..." Dipper thought to himself as he walked downstairs, standing in front of the vending machine, still wondering if it would be the right decision to talk to Ford. He still tipped the code into the machine and descended to the lab. As he walked out of the elevator he saw Ford, he was sitting watching the weirdness monitor. 

"Grunkle Ford... Can I talk to you?" Dipper asked as he slowly approached his uncle. 

"What is it?" Stanford answered as he turned around. 

"I just wanted to bring you this... “Dipper laid the journal he has been writing about Bill on Ford's desk. “This is the research I've been doing on Bill while you were gone..."

Ford looked through the pages, it was quite filled, of course it didn't have anything about their relationship. 

“Dipper you know this isn't right... You can't trust him, you know what happened when I did, even if it's for research we need to get rid of him for once and for all!" Ford said in a demanding voice. 

"He is harmless in this form! He hasn't done anything to hurt us!" Dipper complained. 

"Dipper this can't go on like this, I can't let you do the same mistakes I did" Ford said as he stood up.

“It’s not the same! Believe me!” Dipper protested.

“Dipper it is the same! It’s always the same! He takes a pawn to mess with and get his ways, especially you should know that” Ford sighed.

“This is the first time he has had a human body, with emotions and everything!” Dipper objected.

“Dipper I’m sorry it has come to this… but you are leaving me no choice, we need to get rid of Bill now. I don’t know what he did to you but it has to stop” Ford stated, taking the memory gun from his desk and putting in the date Dipper and Mabel arrived on Gravity Falls.

“Grunkle Ford… what are you doing?” Dipper asked as he started to back up slowly.

“It’s for your own good… stay still” Ford said trying to calm Dipper as he pointed the gun towards him.

Dipper was already against a wall “Please don’t…” he begged, as tears were almost coming out of his eyes the room started shaking, in that moment Ford let the gun fall letting Dipper run out of the lab. As soon as he exited the lab he ran out of the Shack, he didn’t know where to run to but he ran ending up going towards the city, he couldn’t believe Ford would take such measures… It’s not like he didn’t understood his hate for Bill, Dipper knew he should hate him as well but… he couldn’t. As he was far enough from the Shack he sat down trying to understand what happened. As he sat for a while he sensed Bill, he didn’t know how he just knew the demon was nearby and started running in his direction. Finally seeing him from afar and shouting his name. The demon rushed to Dipper as soon as he heard him.

“What’s wrong?” Bill asked as he saw Dippers flustered face. Dipper told him what just happened, also telling him that they wouldn’t stay in the Shack tonight, both guys had to think about where to stay as there weren’t any hotels in Gravity Falls, staying in Bill’s dimension would cost him too much stamina. Dipper decided to go to Wendy’s place, it was the house she used to live in, but now it belonged to her, it had a small separate wood cabin where she would let the boys stay. All of them ate dinner together, Dipper didn’t tell her about what happened in detail he only said that he had fought with Ford. As soon as the night broke in she showed them the cabin, it had a king sized bed and a separate bathroom, it was very cosy even if it was summer she left them enough blankets as the night could get quite cold in there. As soon as she left Dipper went to take a shower, he wasn’t feeling well, maybe it still was from the shock of getting shot. As he was done Bill was already lying in bed with boxers and a shirt.

“Are you ok Pinetree?” He asked with concern as Dipper entered the room, also only wearing his night garment.

“No… I feel weird” Dipper said as he looked as his hands.

“Are you sick?” Bill said as he sat up and put his palm on Dipper’s forehead to measure his temperature “Well you aren’t warm”.

“I don’t mean it like that… since I woke up after the shot my body has been feeling heavy…” He uttered as he laid back on the bed.

“Well I did give you something strong otherwise you would have died, I hope you know that…” Bill answered.

“Will you tell me what you gave me?” Dipper asked.

“No…” Bill said with a sorrowed face.

“Didn’t we have a deal? About you answering my questions” Dipper said as he raise his eyebrow.

“I’ve the right to refuse any questions and only answer those I want to, read in between the lines” Bill said as he grinned.

“You piss me off… I knew you wouldn’t keep the deal” Dipper said as he covered himself with the blanket.

“I know, Bill said as he hugged Dipper from behind spooning him, but you can’t live without me” Bill said as he kissed the back of Dipper’s head.

“I’m not going to answer that…” Dipper said as he blushed, then he remembered the shaking that happened in the lab “Did we have an earthquake while you were out?” Dipper turned around so he would face Bill.

“Not that I know of, I would have noticed” Bill said as he raised his eyebrow.

“But I swear the lab shook! Ford even let the memory gun fall!... Whatever maybe something is wrong with me” Dipper said as he covered his face with his hands.

“Well you are here with me half naked so I can’t say you are one hundred percent sane” Bill said as he laughed, Dipper just threw his pillow at the demon.

“It’s your fault…” Dipper murmured.

“If you are talking about the second world war no it wasn’t my fault” Bill smirked.

“I meant how I’m feeling! You made a wreck out of me! I’ve feelings for a triangle demon that tried to kill me! What’s more Stockholm syndrome than that?!” Dipper yelled as he sat on top of Bill who was lying on the bed.

Bill just grabbed Dipper by the hips “You know if you wanted to turn me on you could have said so Piiinetree~” Bill said as he licked his lips. Dipper realized on what position he was sitting and got off the demon.

“I never thought you would want your punishment that bad” Bill said as he placed himself over Dipper.

“Wait no, no, no! Get off Bill!” Dipper said as he tried to push the demon off himself.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again you guys can find my "art" here http://rinkashin.deviantart.com/ or here http://rinkashin.tumblr.com/.
> 
>  
> 
> http://viciousxmistress.deviantart.com/ is doing a comic on this fanfic.
> 
> enjoy~
> 
> Smut warning for next chapter.


	17. Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is ONLY Smut... so if you are not here for such things... just don't read this one xD seriously don't.

Chapter 17

„Why? You will like it“ Bill said as he licked Dipper’s ear.

“Aren’t you like a thousands of years old? Your sex drive is like that from a teenager” Dipper said as he stopped resisting.

“I can’t help it, it’s the first time having my own body” He whispered into Dipper’s ear.

“Wait… that means… you have never touched a human before?” Dipper said astonished.

“Of course not” Bill answered without hesitating as Dipper blushed.

“That means… that kiss at the party… was you first as well?” Dipper said as he turned even redder.

“Yes, I’ve never had desires for this before, humans are certainly a mystery” Bill said as he sat up, to look at Dipper who was covering his face with his hands “Is something wrong?” He asked as he slowly pulled the hands off Dipper’s face, revealing that he was teary eyed.

“Dipper?” The demon asked as he couldn’t understand the teen’s reaction.

“Don’t mind me… I’m just embarrassed… I thought you had done this so many times before that I was starting to get jealous, of course I didn’t think about the fact that you were always a flying Dorito” Dipper laughed at his last word.

“Why is everyone comparing me to snacks…?” Bill said confused.

“Forget that…” Dipper said as he leaned closer to Bill giving him a peck on the lips.

“Maybe it’s not that bad that I never had interest in this before… who knows what I might have done to your body as I possessed it” Bill smirked as he held Dipper’s chin with his hand.

“You are such a fucking pervert Bill!” Dipper threw another pillow at Bill.

“Who are you calling pervert? Your fantasies and fetishes are not exactly PG-13 either” Bill said as he positioned himself over Dipper once again.

“You are such a pain… do you really have to go through all my thoughts?” Dipper said as he turned red.

“You have no reason to be embarrassed” Bill said as he smirked and licked Dipper’s neck “I will give you whatever you want when you are ready”

"Bill behave for once please..." Dipper said as the demon started licking his neck. 

"I'm behaving, you haven't seen me throwing a tantrum yet" He replied as he slowly started sucking Dipper's neck leaving a hickey behind. 

"If that leaves a mark I'm not going to forgive you" Dipper said as he tried to be furious but it didn't succeed as he was already getting hot and a hard on started to form in his boxers.

"I can't believe you are enjoying this so much pinetree~" Bill uttered as he looked at Dipper's crotch. 

"I.. It's your fault! I can't help it! When you touch my neck... I guess my body associates it with you biting me..." Dipper said as he turned even redder. 

"I didn't know you were into such things" Bill whispered into Dipper's ear, licking it softly afterwards, sending a shudder through Dipper's body. 

"Stop messing with me... “Dipper tried to demand but it failed miserably, as he was already flustered and succumbing to Bill's touch. 

"You are making me go crazy Pinetree..." Bill started taking Dipper's shirt off, leaning in to kiss him and explore his mouth with his tongue. Dipper mimicked the movements, it felt way too good... Only kissing had made him hard again. As the kiss loosened Bill proceeded to lick Dipper's chest making his way to his nipples, licking and biting them, which made Dipper whimper, it hurt... But it wasn't a bad kind of pain it turned him on even more and Bill knew that.

"Bill... Are you even enjoying this?" Dipper asked concerned as he was always the one receiving but he never really touched Bill back. 

"Does this answer your question?" Bill said as he pressed his crotch against Dipper's who was laying on the bed, making him feel that he was rock hard as well. 

"Y.. Yes.. " Dipper answered as he covered his mouth, he was embarrassed, after all it was his first time doing this... Feeling another guy. 

“Just relax..." Bill said as he caressed every inch of Dipper's chest with his black nails, moving further to Dipper's face as he reached his lips, Dipper licked Bill's fingers. 

"Goddammit Pinetree... " Bill said as he blushed himself as he wasn't awaiting that response he move down to Dipper's crotch and started stroking it slowly over his boxers.

"Don't tease me..." Dipper said flustered. 

"I'm not teasing you" Bill said as he grinned and started nibbling on Dipper's cock over his boxers "I know you like this" 

And he was right Bill knew exactly where and how to touch Dipper to make him go crazy. 

He proceeded to pull Dipper's boxers off, revealing his erect cock which was already twitching. Bill started stroking it slowly and he was going to put it in his mouth Dipper stopped him. 

"Wait... Please just... Undress as well" Dipper said as he sat up slowly. 

"Undress me then if you want it so much" Bill answered as he smirked. 

"You piss me off... " Dipper said as he drew closer to Bill who was sitting with his legs crossed in front of him. Dipper took Bill's shirt off and threw it on the floor, it was quite hard as Bill just sat there grinning and watching Dipper's every movement. 

Dipper started shaking a little not of fear but embarrassment as he knew he had to take Bill's boxers off. Bill noticed this and took Dipper's hand putting it on his erect crotch over his boxers. Dipper turned red... It was his first time touching someone else's and even worse it was fucking Bill Cipher's, he started to wonder how it even came to this... But this thoughts vanished as Bill raised his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. 

As it loosened Dipper started stroking Bill's cock over his boxers just as he had done with him, slowly pulling Bill's boxers off. He had to take a deep breath before he took Bill's erect cock in his hand and started stroking it, it felt warm... As he kept stroking it for a while he decided to take it further, he leaned in and licked the tip of Bill's erection, he noticed Bill smirking. 

"Don't you dare laugh at me I've never done this before..." Dipper said embarrassed as he started licking it from the shaft to the tip. 

"I'm not laughing..." Bill said as he licked his lips. 

Dipper hesitated to a moment before putting it in his mouth, sucking it slowly and increasing the pace, he was ashamed of himself he couldn't believe he liked it... It turned him way too much on sucking on Bill's cock that he even started stroking his own as he sucked him. Bill took the back of Dipper's with that dictating the pace of Dipper's movements making it harder and faster, to the point where Dipper chocked and had to back up for air. 

"Lay down... " Bill said as he softly pushed Dipper, moving down on him and licking his inner thighs. "Raise your ass a little" Bill said, Dipper obliged, he couldn't say no... His body was moving on his own he was way too horn, with that revealing his own entrance. 

"Wait... " Dipper said as Bill started licking his entrance, making slow circular movements, this action made Dipper let out a high pitched moan. 

“I’m not used to those lewd sounds of you Pinetree" Bill said as he grinned and sat up once again, caressing Dipper's lips with his fingers. 

"Be a good little Pinetree and lick them" Bill said as he inserted his fingers into Dipper's mouth who started sucking on both his index and middle fingers Bill proceeded to play with Dipper's entrance with his fingers slowly inserting one moving in and out, Dipper had to hold his hand in front of his mouth as he started panting. 

"Don't cover your face... Nobody can see or hear you, only I can" Bill said as he leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips. 

"I'm not used to you having a nice side... " Dipper said as he avoided eye contact out of embarrassment. 

"I don't... You belong to me and I'm careful with my belongings" Bill said as he grinned and inserted a second finger into Dipper. He started moaning at the pace of Bill's movements. 

"Do you want more?" Bill asked with his devilish smile. Dipper nicked. 

"No say it" Bill demanded. 

Dipper didn't hesitate this time he was in extase "Please... One more..." He said as he panted in excitement stroking his own cock at the pace of Bill's movement who inserted a third finger without trouble. 

"Why can't you always be this obedient?" Bill asked as he licked his lips and stopped stretching Dipper's entrance, reaching for lube that was next to him. 

"Where in hell did you get that from?" Dipper asked confused. 

"Let us say I've a small interdimensional closet where I keep my stuff" Bill answered as he put some lube on his fingers and rubbed it against and in Dipper's entrance. 

"And you keep lube in there... Pervert" Dipper stated. 

"I'm still a demon don't you dare forget that Pinetree... If you could see yourself right now, all lewd and hard for me" Bill murmured as he licked his lips and put some lube on his own cock. 

"Please just... Be gentle... " Dipper said as he was really nervous. 

"Of course" Bill said as he kissed Dipper's hand, slowly placing himself over him, rubbing his cock softly against Dipper's entrance inserting the tip and waiting for Dipper's reaction as he let out a sharp moan. 

"Does it hurt that much?" Bill asked concerned. 

"No... I'm ok" Dipper said as he raised himself to give Bill a kiss. The demon started moving gently with each thrust going deeper in him. 

"It's all in..." Bill said as he raised Dipper to sit on top of him "You can control the pace like this" Bill grinned as he kissed Dipper's neck, who was already panting and started moving slowly up and down, trying to get used to the size and sensation of Bill's cock. It was big and warm he could feel every inch of it inside of him. He increased the pace, clawing at the same time onto Bill's back, Dipper moaning softly with every thrust and Bill panting, something that hadn't occurred until now. 

"Lay on all four Pinetree..." Bill whispered into Dipper's ear softly nibbling on it. Dipper obliged got off Bill to lay on his chest with his knees bend, with that he was taken from behind, a lot harder than before. Bill leaned a little forward as he thrust into Dipper every time harder, taking Dipper's cock in his hand and stroking it. 

"Bill stop... I'm going to cum this way... " Dipper said as he panted at the pace he was being taken. With that Bill stopped stroking. 

"Lay on your back... Just hold it out a little longer” Bill said as he bit his own lips. Dipper nicked unsure if he would be able to do that as he was about to climax. As he laid down Bill took him again this time in a missionary position, laying over Dipper and embracing him as he licked his neck thrusting even faster into him. 

"Relax... " Bill said as he bit into Dipper's flesh, making him let out a sharp cry in pain and extase, with that Dipper came all over himself as Bill ejaculated inside of him. It took them a few seconds for their embrace to loosen. 

"For your first time that was intense Pinetree" Bill said as he smiled, he was still panting. 

"It was yours as well... “Dipper answered embarrassed. Bill just looked away and snapped his fingers with that cleaning the mess they just made.

"You seriously took my blood to do that...?" Dipper asked pissed. 

"No... That will last for a while again...” Bill said as he laid down “Please let’s just sleep, I can’t believe I’m this tired…” 

“Good night…” Dipper said as he laid down as well.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As every time~
> 
> You can find me here:  
> http://rinkashin.deviantart.com/  
> http://rinkashin.tumblr.com/
> 
> This lovely lady is doing a comic about this crazy fanfic:  
> http://viciousxmistress.deviantart.com/


	18. Let's go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about a Bill x Dipper short college story, anyone willing to read something like that?  
> And a Bipper smut short... I know shame on me.  
> Please answer in the comments <3

Chapter 18

It was already morning both guys were still sleeping naked next to each other the blankets were covering them as Wendy barged into the room. 

"Dipper Pines!" Wendy yelled "Why didn't you tell me that Stan didn't know where you were he just called asking if I've seen you! Do you know how worried he must be?"

Dipper woke up to the sound of the door as it was smashed open. 

"Stan did?... I'm grown up I can take care of myself... “Dipper answered, then he realized he was still naked under the blankets, Bill was still asleep waking him up was harder than getting Mabel to stop talking about boys..." We.. Wendy it's not what it looks like!" Dipper said as he turned red. 

"Hmm..? And I'm the tooth fairy... “ She answered. 

“No really! This isn't what it looks like!" Dipper said once again. 

Wendy sighed "I will bring you new blankets, just change them and we wont have any trouble, just tell me if I should drive you home afterwards" She said as she left the cabin. 

Dipper was perplexed he wasn't awaiting such a chilled reaction... He then proceeded to get dressed, Bill was still sleeping. Dipper took a few seconds to look closer at him. He never had the chance to do that before, it was so hard to tell it was the same Bill Cipher he fought in the weirdmageddon... You could barely tell he wasn't human, which amazed Dipper... He remembered their last night... He saw a part of Bill nobody knew and nobody would ever know except for him that made him glad. He shook him gently to wake him up, in which he opened his eyes, the golden color wasnt natural at all but Dipper still loved it. 

"Why are you dressed...?" Bill asked as he turned around to look at Dipper and stretched. 

"It's almost midday we slept through the whole morning... Dipper said as he threw Bill clothes at him. 

"I'm still tired... " Bill said as he laid back down using the pillow to cover his face. 

"Come on..." Dipper said as he sighed and pulled the blanket off him, as he noticed Bill was still laying named he covered him again. 

"Are we shy now Pinetree?" Bill said as he grinned and sat up. 

"Are you stupid? We need to get going" Dipper said as he packed his things. 

"Well you are being fun today... " Bill said annoyed. 

"Come on... We need to change the sheets... Poor Wendy" Dipper said embarrassed. 

Bill stood up and put his clothes on as Dipper finished pulling the sheets off the bed, as Bill was done he threw Dipper on the bed, pinning him down and sitting in top of him. 

"Bill what the heck?!... " Dipper yelled. 

“You are being awfully distant today" Bill said as he leaned in closed to Dipper "I want to see the face you made yesterday once again” He whispered as he licked Dipper's ear. 

"Stop it you freaking demon!" Dipper said as he tried to push off the smirking demon off him. "Wendy might come back any sec…" He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Wendy entering the room. 

"So here I brought the sheets... " She said, as she saw the guys she let the sheets fall to the floor. "For real... Guys come on" She uttered in a pissed tone. 

"Wendy wait! It's not!... " Dipper blushed and threw Bill off himself. 

“Just get that done so I can get you guys home, I need to start working soon, I will be waiting in the main house" She said as she left. 

"You did that on purpose... " Dipper said pissed. 

"No, Not this time" Bill smiled. 

Dipper sighed and finished making the bed, Bill just stood there annoyed as he waited for him to finish.  
Both guys headed to the main house, talking a little bit more to Wendy, they got into the truck and headed towards the shack, all three of them sitting in the front row of the truck. As they were driving Bill broke the awkward silence. 

“So redhead when is the next party?” He asked.

“Wanna get beaten again by a girl?” Wendy laughed.

“Please… it’s a courtesy to let a lady win, but a second time won’t happen” 

“Don’t get cocky or I might punch you” She joked.

“You are not the only person in this town who wants to punch me” he said nonchalantly.

“Well to answer your question, Pacifica might host something again, but the only one I know of is Summerween.

“Well then” He smirked “Oh wait… just let me get off here I will walk the rest to the Shack”

“Where are you going?” Dipper asked concerned.

“I need to buy something” Bill explained, as Wendy started to lower the speed and let him get out of the car.

“Bill wait…!” Dipper uttered “Just hurry…”

“I will be there before you kid” He winked as he left and Wendy started driving again.

“Bill is his name I thought it was Billy something?” She asked perplexed.

“Oh right… yes… it was just a nickname…” Dipper was already starting to get nervous and trying to change the subject of the conversation.

“So… He is the person you told me about in the diner huh?” Wendy questioned.

“Yes… I’m sorry you had to find out like that…” Dipper said as he turned red out of embarrassment.

“No don’t worry, did you have a fight with Ford because you like him?” She asked.  
“Kind of… I will tell you someday about it… I’m sorry” Dipper said ashamed.

“Whoa dude chill, just tell me when you want to, I can imagine this is hard for you” she stated.

“You are not surprised? You know… that he is a guy?” He murmured the last part.

“Surprised? Yes of course a little, but it’s not like it’s a bad thing Dipper” She added.

Dipper just sighed in relieve.

“I’m more interested on how you fell for him in a few days” She jested.

“I know it sounds… stupid, but… I’ve known him for some time, I just guess I didn’t recognize him…” Dipper said flustered.

“Well at least you have a funny story to tell Dipps” She remarked.

“The thing is I told you it is just… wrong… I can’t like him… and this is making me go crazy, I don’t even know what’s wrong with me I just… My feelings are killing me” He lamented.

“Hey, just don’t worry, you know you can tell me everything… take your time and if you need to cry just do so, you know I won’t say anything… I’m still taking the lammy dance to the grave with me. She laughed.

“I will tell you someday… just not today… let’s just meet somewhere any day of the week where we are alone, it’s just too embarrassing” He uttered.

“Don’t worry, I’m here for you Dipper” She said as they were slowly arriving at the shack.

“Thank you…” He exclaimed.

“You know him reminds me of someone… I just don’t know who” She said.

“Don’t put too much thought into it… seriously don’t” Dipper demanded.

“Well ok then…”

As they arrived at the Shack Wendy hard braked as she saw Bill already standing in front of the house smoking.

“How in hell did he get here before us?!” She asked perplexed.

“Oh crap… just don’t ask, he might have taken a taxi…” Dipper said nervous.

“There are no taxies anywhere nearby! And he said he would be there before us, I did hear that but I thought he was joking…” She exclaimed.

“Wendy please don’t put much thought into it… I will tell you soon enough I promise, just let me get the problems with Ford aside first…” He begged.

She only sighed ad nicked as Dipper got out of the truck.

“But tell me soon!” She yelled before she drove off.

"Bill seriously... How did you even get here?" Dipper questioned. 

"I used the wormhole behind the house... Saves energy" He said as he exhaled the smoke.

"The bottomless pit? That's a wormhole? So I was right? ... Never mind we can talk later about that one but, couldn't you have waited behind the house or something? Now I need to explain to Wendy how you did that. 

"You don't have to, it's that you want to" Bill exclaimed. 

"Stop using my words however you like... " Dipper said annoyed. 

"What am l here for then except to annoy you?" Bill grinned.

"You are a pain... Just put that out" Dipper looked at the cigarette. 

"Sure" Bill put out the cigarette on his tongue. 

"Holy shit Bill like a normal person!" Dipper yelled. 

Bill just smiled as Dipper rolled his eyes and both entered the Shack. They went through the backdoor as they walked into the kitchen, Stan already yelled from upstairs. 

"Dipper is that you?!" 

"Yes Grunkle Stan... " He yelled back so Stan would hear him who was upstairs. 

"One second and I will be right there" Stan screamed from upstairs. 

He ran downstairs and was dressed properly that was an odd sight since he mostly went around in his boxers and white night shirt. He hugged Dipper as soon as he saw him. 

"Dipper are you ok??? Did something happen to you? Did he do something to you? " Stan asked concerned. 

"No, I just..." Dipper was interrupted by Stan, who went over to Bill and took him by the collar. 

"I swear to you, if you did something to him I will punch you in the face once again!" Stan yelled as he showed his brass knuckles. 

"Bring it on old man" Bill said as his eyes turned red and his hands lit up in flames. 

Dipper put himself between the both of them trying to get them away from each other. 

"Grunkle Stan it was nothing like that! I had a terrible fight with Ford and I needed to get out as soon as possible... " Dipper uttered. 

"With Ford? What happened?" Stan asked confused. 

"He tried to erase my memories... To be able to get rid of Bill" Dipper said in a melancholic tone. 

"Well it's not like I don't under his reasons..." Stan said "I don't trust the triangle either”

"I'm not deaf" Bill remarked. 

"That's the point... But you are old enough Dipper and I'm not one hundred percent ok with him staying here... You know after he tried to kill us!" Stan yelled the last bit as he looked at Bill "But still… you caught a bullet for him and he did heal your wound... You said that we should trust you, so I will"

Dipper almost broke into tears at Stan's words, he hugged his Grunkle.

"I will talk to Ford..." Stan said as the hug loosened.

"Thank you Grunkle Stan" Dipper smiled. 

"But that costs 200 bucks" Stan added as he turned to Bill. 

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper yelled.

"Just joking! Unless it woks…” Stan murmured.

“Just go!” Dipper exclaimed.

“Fine, fine” Stan complained

Stan left the room and headed to the lab to talk to Ford, in the meanwhile the guys went to their room and waited for Mabel to come home, as she arrived Dipper told her what had happened with Ford and that Stan was still in the lab still talking to him. She was really perplexed she never thought Ford would go that far, she knew that Ford had his reasons… everyone had, but no one could believe that Ford would actually do something like that. They decided to wait it out and watch ducktective season 7 in the living room once again.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always~
> 
> http://viciousxmistress.deviantart.com/ Is doing a comic on this fanfic. <3
> 
> http://rinkashin.tumblr.com/ My Tumblr where I will be posting 'art' (If that's called art...) and cosplay stuff.  
> http://rinkashin.deviantart.com/ and this is only 'art' x'D
> 
> Love you guys


	19. Why would you do that...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave comments, reading that you guys like my stuff is what keeps me going.
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS <333  
> PS: I will upload a new short story soon, again Bill x Dipper But obsessed will still be the main focus of my writing so still 1-2 Updates per week.
> 
> I finished (finally) my first Bill design it can be seen on my da or tumblr <3

Chapter 19

 

Meanwhile Stan went to Ford's lab to question him about what happened with Dipper, as soon as the elevator reached the lab Ford turned around telling his brother about how he knows that he shouldn't go down there, no matter Stan didn't listen and went in anyway as he needed to clear and hear the crazy story Dipper just told him from his own brother, he knew Ford was prone to taking extreme measures, but erase Dipper's memories? That was just insane. 

"Ford... " Stan exclaimed "Dipper ran away yesterday do you know why he would do something like that?" He questioned, trying to get the information out of his brother in a subtle way. 

"No I don't" Ford said as he put down his work and turned to talk to Stanley. 

"Of course you don't... Then let me rephrase that... Did you seriously try to erase Dipper's memories to get rid of the triangle?" Stan questioned. 

"Yes and it's something I will try again" Ford said without considering it once. 

"Are you crazy?! How in hell is that supposed to help to get rid of him?" Stan yelled. 

"Dipper is protecting Cipher for some reason, with that I concluded that he must be under some kind of spell or trance, by erasing his memories that might have lifted the 'curse' and with that I can attack Cipher. 

"Attack? What do you have in mind?" Stan asked. 

"Bill has a body now, according to Dipper's journal on him it's not fully human nor demonic, he described a substance that makes the body stay stable in the journal, but it isn't named. That means if I can get Dipper away from Bill and lock him up, his body might collapse" Ford exclaimed. 

"But that's not the point did you really have to try to erase Dipper's memories for that?" Stan complained. 

"I don't like seeing my nephew in the hands of a demon Stan" Ford added. 

"Ever thought that... Well it's not a spell or whatever you like to call it?" Stan asked. 

"If you have any other theories please share them" Ford demanded. 

"This guy isn't really like the triangle that tried to kill us you know? He actually might just be getting along with Dipper" Stan uttered. 

"See brother and that is the problem, that is what he wants us to think! I know his tricks and this is the exact thing he did with me, he gains your trust then to bend it to his own wicked will!" Ford stated. 

"Look... It's not like I'm exactly happy having him here, but I've lived with people that tried to kill me before and then we became best friends" Stan smiled. 

"Please if this is a prison story just don't..." Ford begged. 

"Ok then not, but seriously... Just talk to someone before you try to do anything rash again, I'm sure Dipper isn't under some kind of spell or whatever you want to call it, he actually became friends with um.. 'him' And you can keep an eye on him have a backup plan if you want to but don't hurt Dipper, it's been a long time since I've seen him this happy"

"Sure" Ford responded as he turned his back to Stan and kept working again. 

"Promise" Stan demanded. 

"Sure" Ford said nonchalantly once again. 

"Ok then... " Stan left the lab and headed to the living room where the kids were sitting, still unsure if it even helped talking to him. 

"So how did it go?" Dipper asked as soon as he saw his Grunkle. 

"Well... I'm not sure... He said he wouldn't do something rash again so I guess that's something" Stan murmured. 

"What?" Dipper asked astonished. 

"What I mean is just be careful and keep that thing away from Ford" He said as he looked at Bill. 

"Did your class sink that hard Pines?" Bill said as he raised his eyebrow. 

"Look I don't care what you are, just don't annoy Ford because that won't end well for any of us" Stan said as he moved closer to Bill and pulled him up by the collar "If I find out you are up to something, I will punch you from existence once again!" 

"Well didn't that work well the last time" Bill laughed at Stan. By mocking Stan he did get punched in the face, he released him from the grab. 

"Don't test my patience Cipher" Stan exclaimed as he headed upstairs. 

Dipper immediately went to check in Bill face "Shit are you ok?" 

"Yes I'm.. " Bill said as he wiped the blood of his lips with the back of his hand. 

"Holy... That must have hurt, wait do you even feel pain? " Mabel asked. 

"Of course, the wounds regenerate faster but I do feel pain, you humans are way too fragile..." Bill uttered. 

"Let me get some ice..." Mabel said as she stood up and headed to the kitchen. 

"You do know you earned that one... " Dipper said. 

"I know" Bill answered without hesitation. 

Dipper just sighed at the demons answer "Can I get you something?" 

"A kiss" Bill grinned. 

"I seriously don't know what I'm supposed to do with you... " Dipper murmured. 

"It heals everything didn't your mum tell you that?" Bill smirked. 

"Again with that... Gosh the shit I do for you" Dipper leaned in to kiss Bill on the edge of his lips where he was hurt.  
Bill placed his hand on Dipper back head pulling him in for a real kiss and didn't let go of him, with that Dipper couldn't resist and started mimicking Bill's movements with his tongue. 

Mabel came back from the kitchen and just coughed very loud to let the guys know she was there, with that Dipper immediately separated from Bill and turned red. 

"No don't stop on my behalf, but I brought the ice" Mabel held up as small towel with ice in it, she gave it to Bill who held it up to his face. 

"Thank you..." he uttered ad he held the ice to his face. 

"I would be more careful around the house... " Mabel added out of nowhere. 

"Careful? With what?" Dipper asked confused. 

"You know, making out with the demon who almost brought the apocalypse? I'm not sure how Stan and Ford will react to that" She said with a serious face. 

"It was not the apocalypse... You would have all lived as my pets, in a never ending party, there's a difference" Bill added. 

"Dipper your boyfriend is a jerk tell him to talk to the puppet" She said as she raise a score puppet of herself. With that Bill broke out in laughter and Dipper turned red. 

"Mabel... Just no... Get rid of the sock puppet" Dipper said as he facepalmed. 

"But why... Just to remind you, it wasn't my fault that you borrowed HIM your body" Mabel said furious. 

"Please Mabel... " Dipper said in a soft voice with puppy eyes. 

"Just because you are the younger one it doesn't mean you get to do that! Be right back... " She said as she headed upstairs. Bill and Dipper where left alone, as soon as the demon saw a chance he leaned in closer to Dipper. 

"Just imagine what I could have done with your body and let you watch back then" Bill whispered into Dipper's ear. 

"Pervert... " Dipper murmured as he turned red, trying not to show any emotions, since that would only please Bill even further. 

"I know" He said as he licked Dipper's ear. As they heard Mabel running back downstairs Dipper pushed Bill away from him. 

"One arm length distance!" Dipper demanded. 

Mabel was in the living room again with them. 

"As I was saying, did you think about telling Stan and Ford about um... Whatever you two are having? " Mabel asked. 

"I haven't thought about it... But it's probably not a good idea... Not now" Dipper said embarrassed. 

"Then stop sucking each other's faces in the living room" She exclaimed. 

"We were not... " Dipper didn't finish his sentence as he blushed. 

"I can't wait to tell Candy..." Mabel thought to herself as she sat down. 

"What are you going to tell Candy?" Dipper asked. 

"What… I didn't say anything... " Mabel looked confused. Bill immediately looked terrified and took Dipper by the hand. 

"Come on we are going... " Bill demanded as he pulled Dipper out of the house with him. 

"Where are we going...? What's wrong? " Dipper asked confused. 

"No questions, just follow... " Bill said annoyed. 

Both guys walked to the bottomless pit behind the shack. 

"No way I'm going to jump in once again... " Dipper exclaimed. 

"Yes you are, Bill said as he took Dipper's hand and pulled him into the pit. Both guys fell for about 5 minutes as they were expulsed out of the pit into the middle of the woods. 

"Let's never do that again..." Dipper begged. 

"You can walk back" Bill said as he helped Dipper stand up. 

"Where are we?" Dipper asked. 

"Somewhere far where nobody can hear us talking" Bill said as he started walking, Dipper followed without asking, Bill seemed serious, way too serious and that couldn't mean anything good. 

After a while Bill stopped walking "This should be far enough" He sat down on the ground and offered Dipper to sit in front of him of a rock, who obliged. 

"What is so important that we had to come here" Dipper questioned. 

"Just making sure no soul ever hears what we are going to talk about... " Bill said as he sighed. 

Dipper just nodded and sat still afraid of what might come. 

"Then… please just hear me out before you say anything... When you got shot the bullet hit a main artery, truth is that you would have died of blood loss before they could get you to the nearest hospital" Bill said with a strained voice. 

Dipper followed Bill's instructions and just nodded. 

"I can't leave this town because its weirdness magnet so there is no way I could have taken you to a hospital..." 

"You never told me that the field worked in your human form as well... " Dipper uttered. 

"Because I don't have a reason to leave the town... I didn't think it was important" Bill exclaimed "Anyway.." he sighed. "I can only heal minor wounds... So remember the 'medicine' I gave you?"

"Of course and you didn't want to tell me what it was... Let me guess something went wrong and now you have to tell me? Dipper said as he raised his eyebrow. 

"Not wrong... But you need to know about the symptoms so that nothing bad happens" Bill murmured. 

Dipper only sighed... "What did you give me?" 

"Blood" Bill admitted. 

"What?!" Dipper ranted. 

"My blood... As I told you this body is only humanoid, my wounds regenerate a lot faster and it was the only way at that moment.. " Bill lamented. 

"But it's not that bad... I mean I'm alive" Dipper replied glad and confused at the same time. 

"It means you are not 100% human anymore... " Bill said sorrowful. 

"Wait.. What?" Dipper said perplexed. 

"There shouldn't be any changes in your appearance... Just higher sensibility, smell, sight, regeneration, apparently slight mind reading... Uh... Telekinesis might be a thing, apportation as well the list goes on…I'm not saying its 100% sure that it happens… just that it might happen... This is new territory for me as well" Bill said regretful.

“So I’m not human anymore?!” Dipper yelled as he stood up.

“It’s not like that… more like 90% human? Humans with special abilities like ESP or however you humans call that, usually have an ancestor that made a blood pact with a demon… this isn’t any different” Bill said thoughtful.

Dipper just couldn’t listen anymore and ran.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS ALWAYS SHOW THIS ARTIST SOME LOVE SHE DESERVES IT:  
> http://viciousxmistress.deviantart.com/ (Still doing a comic about this fanfic) <333
> 
> My pages: http://rinkashin.deviantart.com/  
> http://rinkashin.tumblr.com/
> 
> DONE WITH MY FIRST BILL DESIGN UGH...


	20. Would you still be here for me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy sh*t chapter 20... gosh how did it even get to this xD?  
> Oh well...
> 
> Oh and I finished my first proper Bill design :3  
> http://rinkashin.deviantart.com/art/Bill-Cipher-design-648163660
> 
> And my new Billdip story is up as well :D

Chapter 20

Dipper just ran as fast as he could he knew Bill would find him anyway but he needed some serious space at the moment, he just kept running in some unknown direction until he couldn't anymore and sat down under a tree, he was at his limit he couldn't take it anymore as tears started flowing, he didn't bother to pull himself together nobody could see him there... He kept crying until he couldn't anymore trying to work out everything that happened in the past days, wishing for them to be a dream because they were so unreal. 

The time passed slowly under that tree everything seemed surreal to him now, then he started thinking about the memory gun again... Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea for this to seem like a dream that never happened, but what would he do then? It wasn't like he would be human again through that.

After a while of thinking and still without answer he started walking again hoping he would find a known sign in the woods, he kept walking aimlessly until he gave up, it was getting dark already Mabel had texted him quite a few times but he didn't reply, he couldn't feel Bill anywhere nearby as he usually could, that reminded him that being able to feel where he was, wasn't probably a human thing either. 

"Bill... Please just get me out of here... " Dipper thought as he sighed. 

But there wasn't an answer, it was already dark but Dipper simply didn't have the spirit to wander in the pitch black forest alone. He looked at his phone to check how late it was he thought it might be around 7 since it still wasn't pitch black, looking at his phone surprised him it was past 9 and there was no way any kind of sunlight would still shine through the vast woods. The moment he realized his eyes had changed as well almost gave him a panic attack, it took him a while to calm down but he succeeded in the end. He took a good look at his surroundings as they were still visible in the pitch black night. 

"I'm going to kill him for this... " He thought as he stood up and started walking again this time trusting his feelings much more and relaying on his sight. He found markings on trees he had made years ago which led from the shack to the unicorn lair, he had etched markings into many trees in the past 6 years so he wouldn't lose his way back, for once they actually came in handy. He followed them ending up in the outer skirts around the shack. Dipper just sighed in relief and walked towards the house, Bill was waiting at the front porch waiting for him with a lit cigarette on his hand.  
Bill just smiled as he saw Dipper from a far still sitting on the porch. Who of course didn't seem happy at all. 

"Hey asshole! Did you really have to leave me alone in the fucking woods?!" Dipper yelled probably waking everyone up in the Shack, he also threw the nearest thing he could find at Bill in this case a stone which missed Bill by far. 

"I didn't leave you" The demon smirked. 

"Of course you did I couldn't feel you anywhere nearby!" Dipper exclaimed still with a raised voice but this time trying not to wake everyone... 

"I've eyes everywhere kid" He said as a yellow eye etched into the wood of the shack lit up in an eerie yellow. 

"You can't tell me you etched eyes in the forest" Dipper said suspicious. 

"Every single tree surrounding Gravity falls has my marking somewhere" He explained. 

"You have way too much free time... Still... You could've just come get me like a normal person" Dipper said sadly. 

"You found your way back and had to rely on your new 'abilities' so my plan worked out" Bill grinned. 

"So you had this planned from the beginning?" Dipper said astonished as he sat next to Bill.  
"Let's say yes" Bill replied without hesitating. 

"So you didn't? You really left me in the woods alone for hours?!" Dipper yelled as he shook Bill by his shoulder.  
"Relax kid, you are feeling better and that's the point" Bill said as he put out the cigarette. 

"Don't you dare think I will just let you off the hook so easily... " Dipper murmured frustrated. 

"I know you won’t" Bill said as he pulled Dipper closer and kissed his forehead "You are cute when you get angry" The demon smirked as Dipper blushed. 

"You piss me off... " Dipper remarked. 

" That's what I'm well known for" The demon replied as he leaned in to kiss Dipper the door of the shack opened and Soos leaned out, with that Dipper pushed Bill away. 

"Could you keep it down guys?" Soon said still half asleep "Stan yelled that if you two don't keep it down he will come down and oh boy you don't want that" He went back into the shack and left the guys alone again. 

"Could we please just talk about this tomorrow? For real?" Dipper asked. 

"I was talking to you, you are the one who ran for his life" Bill exclaimed as he raised his eyebrow.  
"Gosh you llittle... Ugh" Dipper stood up and went into the shack locking the door behind him and leaving Bill locked out. Dipper headed into his room where Mabel was still awake writing with Candy about their story and Bill was sitting on Dipper's bed. 

"Hey bro" Mabel said without taking her eyes off her computer. 

"What took you so long Piiiineee tree?" Bill grinned, he knew exactly how much he pissed Dipper off. 

"You down! Off the bed!" Dipper demanded of the demon. 

"So now I've been degraded to a dog? The bed is big enough for us two" Bill said as he patted on the bed. 

"No I'm still pissed at you!" Dipper said furiously. 

"Uhhhhh, bitch fight bitch fight" Mabel cheered. 

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled. 

"Sorry I'm just getting more ideas for the story" she squeaked as she kept writing. 

Bill got off the bed and laid down on his own bed with a pissed off expression. 

"Thank you... " Dipper said. 

Dipper made himself bed ready as well as Bill, both guys went to sleep for the night as Mabel stayed up writing her story. As the day came Dipper had an awful dream, he felt as he was being suffocated with something, he opened his eyes to see Bill lying next to him, Mabel was already up she was a morning bird... Or maybe she simply didn't go to sleep at all that's wasn't anything new when she wrote something. 

Dipper tried to distance himself a little from Bill without waking him up, he was right there was enough space for both of them but he was still pissed at him so there was no way he would give in this time. Dipper tried to slowly free himself from the grip of the monster that was lying next to him, which of course failed miserably as Bill wasn’t asleep and pulled him down again.

“Bill let me go I’m still mad at you!” Dipper cursed as he tried to push him away.

“We agreed that we would talk today, you have no reason to be mad at me” Bill hissed as he pulled Dipper closer.

“I told you to stop touching me… not until we talk” Dipper demanded.

“Sure” Bill said nonchalantly “And you aren’t hard and thinking about me” he slid his hands over Dipper’s boxers feeling his rock hard erection through his clothes.

“Not now… please” Dipper said teary eyed, which was the one thing Bill couldn’t stand.

“Whatever…” Bill consented and stood up “Whenever you want to talk, talk I don’t have time for this”

“You literally have the whole time in the world…” Dipper corrected him.

“Still… go get ready and breakfast or whatever you need and we will talk for real this time” Bill replied.

“Sure…” Dipper said as he stood up and headed to the bath. But Bill had an uneasy feeling, that’s why he didn’t have so much time Ford blocked every kind of access to the lab except for the elevator and put enough barriers so any non-human being would never be able to enter, he also managed to erase all of Bill’s markings around and in his lab, which if that wasn’t suspicious he didn’t know what was. Dipper came back already from the shower already dressed and with their breakfast in hands, Mabel made some sandwiches, which thank god weren’t only made of sugary items this time. Dipper handed one to Bill and they started eating sitting across of each other on the floor.

“So talk… I’m calm now, let’s just do this like its some normal conversation…” Dipper insisted.

“This is about your well-being not mine so if you prefer it to do it this way” Bill answered and Dipper only nodded.

“So you understood the part where you are not fully human anymore… except for some enhanced senses that you might get nothing else will change” Bill explained.

“We got so far yesterday as well is there anything else?” Dipper asked.

“Not really… except the weirdness magnet might be a problem, but I not sure about that one… and that you will probably show up in six fingers radar as a small dot” Bill murmured.

“What again..?” Dipper had to ask once more since he didn’t want to believe what he just heard.

“You will show up as a small anomaly in the radar… which Ford probably already noticed and is dying to find out what it is…” Bill stated.

“No no no no no no no no no, fuck” Dipper yelled as he stood up.

“And there goes our progress…” Bill sighed.

“You know how fucked I am?! Do you have any idea how this will impact my life?! I was going to keep this a secret and somehow live with this curse! But if Ford know everyone will know!” Dipper shouted as he ran up and down across the room.

Bill stood up and hugged Dipper who was erratic trying to calm him down this way. Dipper only pushed Bill away with an annoyed look.

“Don’t touch me! Do you have any idea what you did?! Ford already has almost no trust in me and with this I will be dammed! Just get out of my sight and don’t come back!” Dipper yelled in a demanding tone.

Bill only sighed at Dipper’s reaction “I don’t have time for this kid… I seriously don’t…” 

“JUST GO!” Dipper shouted one last time, Bill obliged and went to the window to jump out, turning back to face Dipper who was already in tears. 

“I don’t care what you think of this and I already decided not to give a fuck about your reaction, but let me tell you one thing, I would do anything it takes to save you even if it meant tearing this world apart” The demon uttered in a soft voice before he left the room through the window leaving Dipper with his emotions shattered to pieces. Mabel heard the ‘fight’ they were having and of course came upstairs as soon as she could. As she saw her brother emotionally broken on the floor she hurried to help him.

“Dipper what happened?!” She asked in a loud voice.

“Mabel…” Dipper raised his head and hugged his sister, who didn’t move and simply replied with a hug and caress on his hair.

“Dipper tell me what happened…” She asked in a soft voice trying to comfort her brother.

“I shouldn’t be alive… I should have died when Ford shot me…” He lamented.

“Dipper… that doesn’t make sense… Bill healed the wound right? What happened?” She asked confused.

“He healed me… but Mabel… he did something I can never forgive…” Dipper cried on his sister’s shoulder.

“Just tell me I’m here for you…” She tried to comfort her brother.

“Would you still be here for me if I wasn’t human?”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://viciousxmistress.deviantart.com/ This lovely person just finished illustrating the first chapter of this fanfic :3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was exesive
> 
> Drama drama drama


	21. I'm here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... thank you for following me on this great journey, thank you for all you comments and for all the kudos.  
> Thank you for supporting me and my writing!  
> But everything has an end... and sadly we are slowly reaching it... which actually made me really fucking sad T_T I realized that we already reached chapter 21 and this story is my baby I can't let my baby go T_T ... and that the last chapter is only a few more chapters away... (There will be a small epilogue) I'm not gonna say how many tho... holy shit I'm crying x'D
> 
> Thank you so much guys! 
> 
> I'm getting emotional T_T

Chapter 21

„Dipper...“ Mabel whispered in as soft voice as he cried his eyes out on her shoulder „I don’t know what is going on but… I will be always be here for you no matter what happens… I’m your sister, you know you can always tell me anything…” She softly caressed his hair as they sat on the floor. 

“Mabel… I…” Dipper couldn’t bring a word over his lips.

“Take your time… I’m here for you…” She said as she let her brother hug her and she did the same.

A few silent minutes passed before Dipper calmed down enough to look at his sister, he took a deep breath as he separated from Mabel, his eyes were still red but he was determined to talk about it this time.

“Mabel…” He looked down trying to avoid eye contact and sighed before he said it “I’m not human… at least not completely anymore” he said melancholically 

"Dipper... Look I would still be here for you even if you turned into a fly, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Wait.. You are not going to scold me? Ask how it happened? He asked surprised. 

"I will when you are ready for it" She said as she hugged her brother who started sniffing but in relief and he held his sister tight. 

"Thank you Mabel... I'm sorry I doubted you" He said as a last tear left his eye. 

"No need to apologize, who knows how I would have reacted in such a situation" She said as she wiped Dipper's tears off "And anyway... Bill already told me" 

"Wait what?! What in hell did he say?!" Dipper said as he shook his sister like trying to pull the words out of her. 

"Chillax Dipper..." 

"What did he say Mabel... " Dipper sighed.

"He explained about how you were actually going to die when Ford shot you... And that it was the only way " She recalled. 

"That's it?" Dipper asked. 

"He said something about how you might change a little in the next few weeks... That we shouldn't give you the fault but him… And he also said that I should be here for you no matter what happened many many times" She smiled. 

"He said that?..." Dipper asked perplexed. 

"Well he did add on the end that he would burn everyone in Gravity Falls alive if I didn't... " She started thinking about those words again. 

"If he threatened you I'm so going to kill him..." Dipper said pissed. 

"No don't worry" Mabel said as she laughed "I know he was only looking out for you... I know he would do anything for you literally... Oh and I'm pretty sure it's the first time I've seen him shed a tear" She remarked. 

"Are we still talking about Bill Cipher?" Dipper asked seriously wondering if they were still talking about the same person. 

"Yes" She giggled "So did anything change yet?" She asked curiously. 

"Apparently I can see in the dark... Um... Mind reading... But it only happened like once" He said as he scratched his head. 

"Dipper..." Mabel packed him by the shoulders "YOU HAVE SUPERPOWERS AND THAT'S WHAT MADE YOU THINK I WOULDN'T ACCEPT YOU?!" She yelled as she shook him pretty hard. 

"Ugh Mabel stop... " He said as she shook him way to hard. 

" Holy freaking rainbow unicorns, that means you can do what Bill can?! Can you fly? Can you make things fly?! Make Waddles levitate!" She said without even stopping to breathe. 

"Mabel I don't know yet... " Dipper said ashamed. 

"Read my mind!" She demanded exited (Rainbow puppies, no no, rainbow dolfins... No wait puppies on a rainbow spitting four headed dolphin!) She thought to herself. 

"Oh God... Mabel dolphins... Did you eat smile dip again?" Dipper asked. 

"You really can! Oh my god... You haven't been reading my mind when I'm writing stories have you?" She asked as she covered her face in embarrassment. 

"No don't worry it does not always work... Mostly only really loud thoughts reach me I guess... I don't know how to explain that" Dipper said confused as well. 

"Wait I just had a great idea... Jump out of the window and see if you can fly!" Mabel demanded. 

"I won't jump out of a window Mabel!" He yelled. 

"Then maybe some other day?" She asked with puppy eyes. 

"Mabel let's just... Stay calm... And like await what will happen and not force them I seriously almost had a mental breakdown today…” Dipper said as he sighed.

“I can’t believe you are not hyped about having superpowers…”

“Mabel they are not ‘superpowers’ and I wasnt worried because of that! I was worried about being part demon!” He exclaimed.

“You are fucking with an interdimensional Dorito demon… and you still worry about something like that?” She commented with a raise eyebrow.

“Holy shit Mabel do you have to say it like that?!” He ranted as he covered his face.

“So you are?!” she broke out in laughter and rolled on the floor.

“Mabel stop that!” He said embarrassed.

“Sorry this is just too good” She said as she kept laughing “Holy I want to be there when you explain that to mum!” She laughed so hard her eyes became teary.

“Mabel please shut up…” He said as he turned red.

“Sorry…sorry” It took her a few seconds to calm down “Phew I’m chill”

“Thank you…” Dipper sighed “By the way when did he even tell you?” he asked.

"I gotta admit it was a weird situation, he came into the room as you weren't home and asked if I could do him a favour... It was really weird... He told me many times how I should look out for you no matter what happened" 

"This guy... " Dipper said in a soft tone already regretting how he yelled at Bill. 

"But the weird thing is... It felt as if he was saying goodbye" She uttered.

“What? Wait what do you mean?” he said confused.

“You know… like it just felt like he was telling me to take care of you because he wouldn’t be here” She answered.

“And he calls me melodramatic…” Dipper sighed as he stood up “I need to find him”

“And how are we going to do that?” Mabel asked.

“Mabel do you still have the weirdness compass?” Dipper asked.

“Of course I do” She smiled “Waddles! The compass” She yelled and a few seconds later the pig ran into the room with the object in his mouth.

“What…how did you teach a pig such things… never mind” Dipper took the compass and started walking around in the room hoping for it to point in the right direction, without effort no matter what he did it pointed in one way and it was to him “Goddamit…” He said furious.

“Ok that’s like the first bad thing… why not use the radar?” Mabel asked.

“Mabel and you think Ford will let us touch it?” Dipper criticized.

“I’ll distract him, bring him upstairs and then you go into the lab” She suggested.

“Well it’s not like we have any other ideas…” He sighed.

The twins headed downstairs putting in the pin code into the door but it didn’t open. Apparently Ford had changed the code, but that really didn’t surprise anyone.

“What are you kids doing?” Stan asked as he neared himself.

“We need to talk to Grunkle Ford!” Mabel demanded.

“Ford left about ten minutes ago, can I help?” Stanley asked.

“We need something from the lab” Dipper replied.

“He changed the code so you two wouldn’t barge in there you know…” Stan objected.

“And you know it?” Mabel hinted.

“Yes of course its B…no, no way, I’m not falling for that” Stan declared.

“Are you sure it starts with B grunkle Stan?” Dipper asked.

“No I said I’m not going to tell it” Stan denied once again (B3CA2) Stan thought to himself.

“Aw too bad then…” Dipper said bummed as he walked away from the machine.

“Stay away from that lab kids” Stan demanded as he left. Dipper immediately went back to the machine and typed in the code he just learned.

“Wooh! Now we are talking bro-bro!” Mabel cheered as she gave him a pat on the back. They headed into the rushing onto the radar and sending a scan out that would be back in a few seconds with the exact coordinates of Bill. The machine beeped and the coordinates came back, it was hard to recognize the point in the map, it was really small for it to be Bill but it was at his statue, Dipper also saw the small dot inside of the Shack which of course was himself.

“He always goes to that place…” Dipper sighed “Come on Mabel let’s go” Dipper demanded.

Meanwhile Bill was sitting in front of his statue waiting… after a few minutes passed Ford arrived there as well.

“I knew you were following me Fordsy, missed me so much?” Bill grinned.

“Stop with the jokes Cipher!” Stanford demanded.

“Then what is it that you want?” Bill raised his eyebrow.

“We both know very well that, that ‘body’ of yours is decaying, the bullets I made especially for you did their job pretty well” Ford smiled as he pulled out a journal.

“I wonder how long you worked on those… probably years… you were still scared of me coming back” Bill smirked.

“But this time I was ready for you” Ford started reading some incantations out of the journal he had, with that chains engulfed Bill keeping him tied by his arms, legs and neck pulling him down so he would be much lower than Ford.

“How nostalgic are you taking revenge for me torturing you years ago?” Bill grinned “You enjoyed it Fordsy you have to admit it… But on the other side I wonder how many witches you fucked to get that spell” Bill laughed.

“Shut up Cipher, you are defenceless now, you can’t even use that body properly anymore and these chains keep your demonic powers locked, so now What did you do with Dipper?” Ford demanded as he kicked Bill in the face and pulled out his gun.

“So we are not doing the eye for an eye thing? I electrocuted you, you electrocute me?” Bill asked mocking Ford who only answered by putting a bullet in his chest.

“Once more what did you do to Dipper?” Ford demanded.

“You shot your own nephew in the chest, severing a main artery and almost killing him, I would have expected a ‘thank’ since I was the one who saved him” Bill answered in a cocky tone.

“You can’t mess with me anymore Cipher” Ford shot another bullet into Bill, who was already coughing up blood “What did you do to Dipper?” he demanded again.

Bill just laughed at Stanford’s words “You already know the answer why are you even asking? You wrote a whole journal on blood deals” 

“Even a blood deal doesn’t make humans follow the demon he got the powers from, you saved Dipper so there must have been a reason, you want to use him for something” Ford claimed.

“Well living inside of that kid’s head for 6 years might have fucked him up” Bill laughed hysterically.

“You…” Ford kicked Bill in the stomach “You brainwashed him over the years… that means you must have had some kind of use for him.

“Of course I did, through driving him crazy over the years I regained a body!” Bill grinned “He was supposed to be my new pawn, my new body and my way to world domination!” He laughed at his own words… as he stopped he looked down to the ground “That kid always piqued my interest… But with this body… with feelings… partially losing my memory at first, I just didn’t think he would become more important to me than anything else… ” Bill looked sorrowful.

“You bastard…” Ford pulled Bill by the collar “I will make sure to erase you from existence for sure this time, even if it means erasing Dipper’s memories!” 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: http://viciousxmistress.deviantart.com// (Making a comic of this fanfic, love her)
> 
> My DA: http://rinkashin.deviantart.com/
> 
> My Tumblr: http://rinkashin.tumblr.com/
> 
> My new R-18+ blog: https://nsfwrinkashin.tumblr.com/ (SERIOUSLY NSFW YAOI, NUDITY, MORE OR LESS THE STUFF I WRITE ABOUT)


	22. Let's enjoy this summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo... Let's calm down guys~
> 
> The lovely artist who is illustrating this is changing the posting account of obsessed to:  
> http://viciousxmistress.deviantart.com/
> 
> So this is the page where the obsessed comic will be posted from now on (I'll make sure to change all the links that were posted before). 
> 
> I know a few things might seem off about this chapter but everything will be revealed in the last one^^

Chapter 22

Meanwhile Mabel and Dipper were still at the shack. 

"Let me get the car keys" Mabel proposed. 

"No need, just follow me" Dipper said as he pulled her out of the house to the bottomless pit. 

"Um... Dipper what are we... ?" before she could finish her sentence Dipper pushed her into the pit and jumped in after her. After a few minutes of continuous falling the dropped out of another pit Bill made near his statue. 

"How did we just do that?" Mabel asked. 

"Don't know, don't ask, Bill tore a new wormhole so he wouldn't have to walk... " Dipper answered. 

"I can understand him, he never had to walk!" Mabel exclaimed. 

"Come on Mabel... we don’t have time for this " Dipper said as they kept walking in the direction the markings were made on the trees. At some point they were able to hear Bill screaming.

"Is that Grunkle Ford's voice?" Mabel asked. 

"Oh no... " Dipper started running towards the direction of their voices, the path cleared and Dipper was able to see his Grunkle with Bill tied to chains, bleeding and somehow still mocking Stanford. 

"Grunkle Ford stop!" Dipper yelled from a far. 

Stanford heard that and immediately turned around to see Mabel and Dipper running toward them. 

"What are you kids doing here?!" Stanford yelled "It is dangerous stay away!" He demanded. 

"Pinetree... " Bill said in a hurt voice, he barely could lift up his head.

"Oh my..." Mabel said as she covered her mouth with her hands. 

"Ford what did you do?!" Dipper yelled as he ran past Stanford and rushed to Bill. 

"Only what was necessary Dipper" Stanford replied. 

"Shut up and back off for a moment!" Dipper yelled at him as he inspected Bill's wounds. 

"Dipper listen to yourself! Don't you see how he has been manipulating you?!" Stanford argued back. 

"Grunkle Ford... Please just back up a little" Mabel said as she pulled him by the arm. 

"Bill are you ok?" "Dipper asked. 

"If this is what ok looks to you kid you seriously need some help..." Bill smirked. 

"You are still being an asshole so it can't be that bad" Dipper uttered as he pulled down his collar "Come on bite" Dipper offered.

"I can't move with this shit on me... " Bill exclaimed looking at the chains. 

Dipper tried to break the chains, but those burned him to the touch "Ford put down the chains!" Dipper demanded. 

"Grunkle please... " Mabel said as well puppy eyed. 

"No! It is my job to keep you kids safe... No matter what it takes, so I hope you will forgive me one day" Ford said as he pulled out the memory gun and set the date. 

"Grunkle Ford stop that! Please!" Mabel begged as she tried to pull the gun out of his hand. 

Meanwhile Dipper was in disbelief... Falling to his knees as Ford pointed the gun at him. 

"Ford you don't have to do this! You don't understand!" Dipper yelled. 

"Dipper you are the one unaware of the situation! He wanted to use you as his new body! He doesn't care about you at all! You are only a pawn in his wicked game!" Ford argued. 

"No you listen to me for once... " Dipper said as tears started to leave his eyes and the ground started shaking, leaving Ford out of balance.

“What’s going on?!" Mabel yelled as she almost fell to the ground with the shaking. 

"Dipper... " Ford said in a worried voice as he was pushed to the ground by an unknown force. Trees started breaking in half and everything that wasn’t glued to the ground started levitating around Dipper.

“Dipper… what’s happening?! Mabel shouted. 

"Fuck…Pinetree calm down!" Bill yelled as he tried to reach for Dipper but the chains restrained him from moving any closer "Shooting star he can't hear us! Break the chains! Get that fucking journal!" Bill demanded as he kept trying to free himself.

She nodded and took the journal which fell next to Ford who still was being pressed to the ground by some force Dipper was creating unwillingly. She started reading the breaking incantation, trying to avoid the objects that were being torn from the ground. 

The chains finally broke as Bill was trying to break them by force because of Mabel, he was bleeding and had some broken bones, even then he still managed to move through the storm of objects that were surrounding Dipper kneeling to his level and hugging him, with that everything stood still around them.

“Mason… calm down… I’m here” Bill said as he pulled Dipper even closer “Calm down… my Pinetree” He said as he kissed Dipper’s forehead… after a few seconds everything felt back to the floor and Ford was released, grasping for air.

“Dipper!” Mabel yelled as she threw herself into the hug, the three of them kept hugging for a few seconds trying to calm Dipper as Ford kept his distance.

“I’m so sorry guys…” Dipper finally spoke “I don’t know what happened there… I lost myself…” The hug loosened.

“You were out under too much stress…” Bill sighed “Partially it’s my fault… but I didn’t knew this could happen” He lamented.

“No… I’ve been very emotional for the past days… not need to take it upon you…” Dipper said as he wiped his faced and noticed Bill’s wounds “That must hurt… I’m so sorry… This is all my fault” Dipper said as he pulled his collar down. Mabel moved a little further away as she knew they would need a little space. Ford was just perplexed watching…

“I’m ok… no need for that right now… this isn’t your fault… Just a few scratches” Bill smiled.

“Liar…” Dipper said.

“Guys… seriously… we’ve seen worse things around here” Mabel said as she started rolling on the ground.

“Now…” Dipper said in a demanding voice.

Bill leaned in closer to Dipper’s neck, before fully leaning in he made a turning hand gesture, with that Ford was turned into a direction away from them. He didn’t hesitate before biting, the pain he had was too much to handle even for him, the bullets really did their job pretty well.

“I’m sorry…” Bill uttered as he loosened the bite and licked it one last time as he always did. 

“God… if you are out there… thank you” Mabel said as her eyed sparkled.

“Mabel not ok…” Dipper said.

“Mind letting me lose now?” Ford said in a pissed tone. Bill snapped his fingers allowing him to move again and turn toward them.

“Ford… “ Dipper faltered “Do you even know what you just did…” 

“Dipper I’m still only doing what I think is the best for you” He argued.

“The best?!” Dipper started yelling.

“Calm down…” Bill said as he stood up “Everyone head to the Shack there is a mob a people heading towards this place right now… We can finish talking later” 

“Wait..? What?” Mabel asked.

“There were trees flying around here a minute ago… people will come” Bill rephrased.

“But…” Dipper tried to protest.

“Just head to the pit, we will meet at the Shack” Bill demanded as he tried to get the teens away, both just obliged and headed back, they could already hear the voice of people nearing from a far. Bill neared himself to Ford whispering something into his ear… he stretched his hand out as blue flames lit it. Ford took the deal without hesitation and without exchanging more words… Ford ran back to the Shack as he didn’t understand what they had done to the pit. Bill just opened a rift and stepped into it leaving the destroyed place behind.

Mabel, Dipper and Bill met back at the shack, Ford would still need some time since he probably went there on foot. 

"What are you up to? You went into the lab didn't you?" Stan asked as he approached them. 

"Grunkle Stan... Let's just not talk about it... " Mabel sighed. 

"We just had a ‘small’ fight with Ford..." Dipper uttered. 

"What a nice definition of small Pinetree" Bill mocked as he raised his eyebrow. 

"Ford tried to erase my memories again... " Dipper sighed. 

“He did what?!?" That's it! Whenever he gets home I'll talk to him this madness has gone too far" Stan yelled. 

"I already took care of that... " Bill added nonchalantly.

“What?!" Dipper and Mabel yelled in sync.

"No big deal" Bill yawned "He won't do anything to harm you anymore... Or to ‘save’ you as he believes... He didn't mean bad Pinetree, he only wants the best for you... " 

"I know he does... But would harm to listen to me...?" Dipper lamented.

"Dipper..." Stan sighed "Don't be mad at Ford, as the triangle said he wants the best for you... And I still don't trust him either" He looked at Bill "But I believe you can make the right decisions even if it's with him" 

"Grunkle Stan..." Dipper murmured "Wait... MABEL DID YOU TELL HIM?" Dipper yelled. 

"Whoops... " She said as she ran away and Dipper followed her. 

Stan and Bill didn't exactly want to be left alone and just followed Dipper and Mabel who were fighting. 

"You kids are turning nineteen can't it hurt to behave like nineteen?" Stan asked. 

"No he still is my little brother!" Mabel exclaimed yanking his hair.

"Mabel... By 5 minutes!" He yelled as he wrestled her back to the ground. 

Bill just stood there with a sad smile on his face. Dipper noticed this of course. 

"Bill what's wrong?" Dipper asked still fighting his sister on the floor.

"Nothing... Let's just... take a break from everything and enjoy the next days" He smiled and invited Dipper to go upstairs. Mabel didn't follow as she thought they might need some privacy. 

They went upstairs and laid down on Dipper's bed hugging each other. 

"Bill what's wrong?" Dipper asked once more. 

"I'm fine Pinetree" He replied as he kissed Dipper's forehead "Just tired..."

"Liar... " He uttered, but he noticed Bill was stressed so he stopped talking. 

"What do you want for your birthday?" Bill asked out of nowhere.

"For my birthday?" Dipper was surprised "It's still a month away..." 

"I want to buy you something nice so I've to start looking" He said as he hugged Dipper tighter"

"I can't think of anything right now... I don't really need anything... I'm happy " Dipper whispered as he smiled. 

"Then leave it to me" Bill smiled and gave Dipper a peck on the lips. "I need to go to the mall in the morning want to come? Mabel said she would bring her friends" 

"Woah… No thank you... I will just ask Wendy if she has time I still owe her an explanation… because YOU COULDN'T WALK HOME LIKE A NORMAL PERSON" 

"Quite funny for you to be thinking of me being normal" Bill smirked. They spend the next minutes interlocked in each other’s arms.

In the meantime Ford got back home and explained Stan everything that happened and how he had to apologize to Dipper... Both just headed to the porch and drank some beer after a while Dipper went out with them. 

"Ford... Can we talk please this needs to stop... " Dipper said straight away. 

"No... Dipper I'm the one who owes you an apology..." Ford resented. 

"Wait what...?" Dipper was perplexed. 

"Bill already talked to me... And Stan did as well... I know just an apology won't be enough, but let's talk some other time about this…" Ford said as he ruffled Dipper's hair... "Let's just calm down for the next days... And enjoy the summer, I'm too old for this" Ford said as he sat down next to Stan. 

"What did Bill said that made your mind change so badly?" Dipper asked. 

"I can't tell you... Yet… that was a part of the deal" Ford replied. 

"What deal?" Stan asked. 

"Can't tell you either" Ford added. 

Dipper only sighed... "I can't get angry, I can't get angry” Dipper repeated to himself as he went back in. 

Everyone spend a quiet evening awaiting a new day.

~


	23. Where are we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~ A reference picture to where the guys are will be posted at the end of the chapter.  
> You will know what I mean after you've read almost all of it^^  
> Enjoy~
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment xD 
> 
> Oh and the first page of chapter 2 from the comic has been uploaded:  
> http://www.deviantart.com/art/Chapter-2-Page-1-651062880 (Show the artist some love)

Chapter 23

As the morning came everyone took their own way, Bill headed to the mall to meet up with the girls while Dipper went to the diner with Wendy. Everyone else just tried to enjoy the day without tearing the freaking town apart. Dipper got a text message from his sister’s phone saying: ‘Be home at 5 p.m~ Bill’

Meanwhile Dipper arrived at the diner to meet with Wendy, who happily agreed to meet with him as she was dying to know what happened the other day. As he entered the diner she was already winking from a table in the far back probably so nobody could hear them talking about who knows what. 

"Hey Dipps" She said as she hugged him. 

"Always glad to see you Wendy" He uttered as he hugged her back. 

"Did you feel that freaking earthquake yesterday?" She asked. 

Dipper panicked "What earthquake?" 

"You didn’t notice? A sink hole opened near that freaking triangle statue and cause an earthquake as far as I know"

"Uh... No was busy... Doing um... Family stuff" He answered. 

"Oh.. Well then, tell me, tell me, tell me" She said as she smiled. 

"About?" He asked. 

"The reason why you called me? Your boyfriend" she smiled. 

"Woah... Don't say that so loud, boyfriend sounds weird" He blushed. 

"What would you call it then? Partner?" She asked confused. 

"I don't know... But hey I've never seen you that excited about something... " Dipper said surprised. 

"Well you know... Strange shit happens on a daily basis around here but... This is different a whole new level of crazy, not even the mermaid story of your sister was as fun" She exclaimed. 

"Uh... Can we wait until we get the food you know... I’m still not sure how to say this " He stuttered. 

“No probs” She answered.

As Dipper coughed out of nervousness lazy Susan got their orders, Wendy got a full breakfast while Dipper got some pancakes and coffee. They waited until the food arrived as Dipper couldn't bring it over his lips that he was fucking with Bill Cipher.

"You have your coffee and food now tell me! Did he teleport? Fly? No wait is he a vampire? She laughed. 

Dipper sighed as there was no way to avoid it now, Wendy always took everything really chilled so her reaction wouldn't be that much different this time but still... He didn't even tell his Grunkle, Mabel did for him.

"No he isn't a vampire..." Dipper scratched his head. 

"But he isn't human right?" She smirked. 

"When you said it like that it sounds weird!" Dipper stressed. 

"Sorry, it's just funny to imagine if he was a gnome like your sister's first boyfriend" She kept laughing. 

"Thanks that's an image I will never get rid of" Dipper complained. 

"I'm so sorry I'm just in a good mood today" she chuckled "Ok now I'm serious" 

"OK... " Dipper took a deep breath "He kinda is... A.. Dmngh" He muffled the last word. 

"Dude it can't be the bad! Come on" she cheered as she ate. 

"Demon... " Dipper said as he coughed and drank his coffee. 

"Wait like those things that tried to kill us in the Armageddon? She questioned. 

"Weirdmageddon..." Dipper corrected "And yes... Like one of those things... See now I sound like a freak!" Dipper exclaimed. 

"You have always been a freak but we are both freaks that is why I like you Pines... Well at least he looks human and not a giant piece of teeth with arms... Or a flying triangle" She added which made Dipper choke on his coffee. 

"Dude what's wrong?" she asked. 

"I'm ok... " he said as he was able to catch some air. 

"Well if you say so, well nothing that really surprised me this time either..." She said kinda disappointed. "But hey, at least he's good looking, when I hear the word demon the only thing I can think of is that cocky yellow triangle"

"Hmm... " Dipper only nodded. 

"But it isn't it weird when you... Call his name since its Bill? I mean, I can only imagine you guys doing... stuff and when you call his name the image of Bill Cipher pops up in your head? Wouldn't that be hilariously embarrassing?" She broke out in laughter. 

Dipper spat out his coffee because of Wendy using the word 'stuff' with Bill Cipher. 

"Woah Dipp calm down" She uttered "I'm only joking" 

"If it would only be a joke... " Dipper answered without thinking. 

It took Wendy a few seconds to process what Dipper just said, as she did she moved her plate aside and smashed her head against the table. 

"Uh... Wendy?" Dipper poked her. 

"Just give me a minute to digest this... " She muffled as she was talking against the table, after a few seconds she raised her head "Normally I wouldn't care but... Could you explain how in hell that happened?"

"Long story short... I didn't knew it was actually Bill Cipher until I had already developed a... Umm.." He pondered. 

"Crush?" Wendy added. 

"I didn't want to use that word... And it's not the same guy, he saved me a few days ago... It's a story for another time but I kinda owe him my life, I've no excuses on how wrong this is so if you stop talking to me..." Dipper was interrupted. 

"Woah no, no, no what's up with the drama?" She said as she moved to sit next to him "Dipper look, I know there is more to this than you are saying, so I will trust you and that you will keep the dorito chained" she smiled. 

"That's it?" He was surprised. 

"Yeah well at first I thought you would say merman or werewolf or something like that, this is not what I awaited but... As long as you happy" She patted him on the back, Dipper only smiled back. 

"Thank you... And what about your boyfriend when do I get to meet him?" Dipper mocked. 

"Oh... Yeah about that" She laughed "I wasn't sure how to tell you but now that I know you are doing a satanic dorito" She cracked up in laughter again "Oh man... The crap I talked with him at that freaking party” She remembered “Anyways my boyfriend it's not a he, it's a she, I've a girlfriend" She whispered into his ear. 

"And you didn't want to tell me because?" Dipper raised his eyebrow. 

"You know because you had a crush on me, I thought it might be weird" Wendy added. 

"Not really... The only weird one here is me for having a crush on fucking Bill Cipher…" Dipper murmured. 

"Nah! Come on, if I wasn't taken I might have hit on him as well" She laughed "You gotta admit, he doesn't look bad at all" 

"I know" Dipper said as he covered his face because he was blushing "If we are talking about weird stuff can I ask you for one more favour?" Dipper inquired. 

"Shoot" Wendy answered as she ate her bacon. 

"Um... Could we borrow the cabin again? I can pay like for the night you know!" Dipper said without breathing as he was really nervous. 

"Dude relax, of course you can" She smiled "Only clean the mess" She added with a serious face. 

"Really just like that?" Dipper replied perplexed. 

"Yeah I can imagine the shack isn't exactly a nice place for your activities" she winked. 

"Don’t say it like that!” Dipper turned red “It’s not like you are wrong… but don’t say it like that”

“Chill bro, I will leave you a spare set of keys hidden in case I’m already sleeping or something when you need it” Wendy smiled.

“Thank you” He stated one again.

Both of them kept eating without exchanging many words from then on, they bid farewell as Wendy had to go work, Dipper headed back to the Shack, since he didn’t know how to spend the time until 5 as Mabel and Bill were still ‘shopping’ or who knows what they were doing. Short before 5 p.m. Mabel returned to the Shack, who was carrying way too many bags.

“What did you buy the whole mall?” Dipper asked perplexed because of the ridiculous amount of bags.

“Bill let me use his credit card!” Mabel smiled as she raised some bags.

“And where is he?” Dipper asked confused.

“Secret, go shower and put this on when you are done” She said as she threw two bags at Dipper.

“What is this?” Dipper looked into the bags.

“No asking, no buts, make yourself fresh and put that on!” She demanded.

“Woah… chill sister, I will” Dipper uttered as he went upstairs and did as he was told. After he freshened up he unpacked the things Mabel gave him, revealing some new light jeans, a white shirt (3/4 sleeve) and a black vest with it.

“Mabel what the hell is this???” He yelled so his sister would hear him from downstairs.

“Bill told me to get you something fancier than your usual so put it on! I could have bought something a lot worse” She yelled back.

He hesitated as he wasn’t used to wearing shirts, vests or like anything fancy or fashionable but he put the things on anyway, as he was done he headed back downstairs to Mabel.

“What now?” He said as he presented himself in his new clothes.

“Ulala bro bro, I should become a fashion designer” Mabel’s eyes sparkled.

“No seriously what now? Where is Bill?” He asked annoyed.

“Oh yeah… wait a sec…” Mabel pulled her brother into an ‘X’ that she marked in the middle of the living room “Stay there” She pulled out her phone and send a text message.

“Mabel what the heck?” Dipper asked once again.

“Stay on that!” She said as she backed away “3…2…” She started counting in reverse.

“Mabel wha..?!”

“1…”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence as a rift was opened under his feet sucking him in and throwing him out at what seemed to be some black room that was only being illuminated by a dim white light.

“Seems you survived” Bill said in a sarcastic tone, grinning as always, as he neared Dipper from behind, he was wearing similar clothes like Dipper only black pants and a yellow vest with a bow tie.

“Where are we? What is this room? And why the fancy dressing?” Dipper asked confused as he stood up.

“You should know how much I prefer fancy clothes over anything else” Bill remarked as he raised his eyebrow.

“I know… “

“I could have ordered Mabel to buy you a suit… I only wanted to see you well dressed that’s it” Bill explained.

“Aha…Now back to the main point… what is this room?” Dipper asked once more.

“Close your eyes Pinetree” Bill said as he placed his hands over Dipper’s eyes.

“Ok…” Dipper obliged as he sighed.

Bill snapped his fingers with that the room they were in broke apart. He took his hands off Dipper’s eyes, revealing that they were standing behind the waterfall inside the crater the UFO made.

“I…” Dipper couldn’t bring a word over his lips.

“Don’t you like it?” Bill asked worried.

“No no no!” Dipper tried to comfort Bill “I’m just stunned… we are standing behind the waterfall…” Dipper said as his eyes sparkled.

“Then you like it?” Bill asked as he kissed Dipper’s hand. Which made him fluster so he only nodded.

“I just wanted to take you somewhere nice and since I can’t leave this shit hole… I had to think about something” Bill said he snapped his fingers again and something like a picnic blanket appeared, with wine and some food. Bill sat down and patted the place next to him for Dipper to sit. Who obliged still not unable to say anything.

“Is something wrong?” Bill asked again.

“No I just…” Dipper grabbed Bill’s hand “I’m just happy” Dipper said as he smiled and leaned in to kiss Bill.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Place where they are:  
> https://postimg.org/image/7xhn4rhqh/


	24. Bear with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!!!
> 
> All my chapters had around 2000 words until now... but... Smut... I couldn't describe this in under 2000 words... so it turned into 2800^^ Enjoy a longer chapters my friends XD
> 
> ~

Chapter 24

Bill blushed a little at Dipper's kiss he wasn't used to be the one receiving affection. 

"Bill... Is something wrong that you are you know? Being awfully nice?" Dipper asked suspicious. 

"No... Don't worry my little Pinetree" He replied as he kissed Dipper's forehead. 

"Don't call me little... Normally you aren't this affectionate, but I won't complain" Dipper blushed "It's not like I don't like it" 

"See? Then just let us enjoy the sunset" Bill said as he smiled and opened the wine. 

"You are giving me alcohol?" Dipper was surprised as he picked up the bottle "Le Pin? Is this expensive?" 

"It's French wine, so in France you are legal means you can drink a little" Bill smirked "I won't give you a lot, I need you sober today" Bill added as he poured the wine. 

"Why sober?" Dipper asked. 

"I still want to do things to you today" Bill said as he leaned in to lick Dipper's ear. 

"Don't do that…" Dipper begged. 

"What? You have to be more specific or I might do something wrong" Bill mocked as he softly kissed Dipper's neck. 

"Please don't tease me until we go home..." Dipper begged once more. 

"Don't be so cute or I won't be able to hold back... " Bill replied as he distanced himself from Dipper again and drank the first 1/4 of wine. Dipper did the same or at least he tried as he wasn't used to red wine. 

"Did you get the key from redhead?" Bill asked. 

"The key?... " Dipper asked confused. 

"For the cabin" Bill answered as he poured himself a second glass. 

"Were you spying on us?!" Dipper yelled. 

"What about all seeing didn't you understand?" Bill asked as he lifted his bangs to show his glowing right eye. 

Dipper only sighed and tried to sip his wine again. Bill only move closer to him and took his hand. 

"Fucking Dorito…" Dipper added as he took Bill's hand as well. 

Both of them enjoyed the sunset behind the waterfall with food (which Mabel had prepared) and some wine, which Bill drank a bottle of as Dipper wasn't a keen wine drinker.  
After the sun had set Bill opened a rift taking the near Wendy's house. She gave Dipper the spare key she had for the Cabin to keep it. They headed to the small cabin they had already spend a night in, it was 1000 times better than the attic of the Shack. As they entered Bill immediately threw himself on the bed. 

"Are you ok?" Dipper asked as he locked the door behind them. 

"Just beat Pinetree... " Bill replied as he closed his eyes. 

"You can't be tired" Dipper said as he sat next to him. 

Bill pulled him down to the bed so Dipper would lay next to him "Just let me have you like this for a moment..." Bill said as he hugged Dipper tightly. 

They laid together for a while with Dipper’s back facing Bill, it didn’t hold long as Bill started kissing Dipper’s neck from behind.

“No, no, no wait” Dipper protested as he sat up.

“If you don’t want to that’s fine” Bill said in a cocky tone as he raised his eyebrow.

“It’s not like that! Just… ugh” Dipper said frustrated “Sit against the backrest of the bed!” Dipper demanded. Bill obliged with crossed arms.

Dipper blushed as he took the vest off and slowly started opening a few buttons of his shirt. Bill couldn’t help but stare.

"Stop watching..." Dipper demanded as he slowly sat on Bill's lap and pressed his lips against Bill's, slowly licking them and sliding his tongue into his mouth. Bill happily mimicked Dipper's movements with his tongue softly grabbing Dipper by his hips which were nicely placed over Bill's crotch.  
As the kiss loosened Dipper began to unbutton Bill's vest and shirt leaving them on him but open so his chest would be revealed. 

"Did something happen today that you are such in a good mood?" Bill asked as he smirked. 

"Not really... You know... I just... You are the one who starts this... I just want to begin once as well and make you feel good" Dipper uttered as he licked and bit Bill's neck leaving a hickey behind, as he rocked his hips against Bill's crotch. Dipper noticed the erection forming in his pants, the pair of jeans he was wearing specially toned it. He was embarrassed on how fast he was turned on but then again he noticed Bill's cock was getting hard as well under himself. 

"Goddamit Pinetree... " Bill said as he pulled Dipper closer to him again, sliding his tongue into Dipper's mouth and taking control of the movements this time. 

"Undress for me" Bill whispered into Dipper's ear licking it. 

"What!?" Dipper yelled. 

"You already started anyways" Bill said as he passed his fingers over Dipper's chest "And you wanted to make me feel good right?" He smirked. 

"I've never stripped before... " Dipper said as he blushed. 

"Just keep doing what you were doing with your hips and undress" Bill explained as he bit his lip. 

Dipper didn't falter and started moving his hips against Bill's crotch again, he could already feel the erection in Bill's pants through it, it was something he would never admit but he loved the feeling of it and Bill knew it. Thinking about it made him hot, he started undressing and threw the shirt away. Dipper had to get off Bill to get his pants off, so he stood up to do so as Bill carefully watched. 

"Boxers as well" Bill grinned. 

Dipper turned red but in the end he did as told, standing there completely naked and rock hard in front of Bill. He moved back on top of Bill and started undressing him as well, leaving Bill with his pants on, he softly began to stroke over Bill's crotch and opening the zipper. 

"Wait a second, lay on your stomach and raise your ass before you do this" Bill demanded. 

"What already?!" Dipper asked surprised. 

"Just do it you will like it" Bill begged as he kissed Dipper's lips. 

Still unsure of what was coming Dipper did as told. 

Bill leaned in and positioned himself over Dipper from behind. 

"I love it how pink you are down here" Bill grinned before he started licking Dipper's entrance. 

Dipper let out a high pitched moan as he wasn't awaiting something like that. 

"You... You don't have to do that..." Dipper stuttered. 

"I don't, but seeing your body react to this is the best way to please me" Bill said as he licked his middle finger and inserted it in Dipper's entrance, starting slow but increasing the pace as Dipper softly moaned and moved his hips in excitement. 

"I've a little something" Bill said as he pulled his finger out and materialized a small box in his hand. 

"What is that?" Dipper asked without leaving his position. 

"Just a little something I bought today" he grinned as he packed out a small vibrator "See this is for you" He said as he held the vibrator in the air and some lube "And this is for me" He smirked as he held the remote in the air. 

"When did you even buy that?!" Dipper yelled. 

"I gave the girls my credit card to buy stuff, so I went ahead and bought this while they were shopping the outfit for you" Bill smiled. 

"No, no, no... No" Dipper hissed. 

"If you don't like it you can take it out, just raise your ass again" Bill insisted. 

"The stuff I do for you... " Dipper replied. 

Bill only smiled and inserted the small toy. "I'll put it in the first speed so don't worry, it goes up to five" He reassured Dipper as he turned it on. 

Dipper let out a soft moan as he felt the vibrations "It feels weird... " Dipper said as he sat up to face Bill. 

"Just bear with it for a while" Bill said as he kissed Dipper on the lips "Now you can do what you wanted to do before" Bill smirked. 

"You know how much you piss me off... " Dipper said as he lowered himself over Bill's crotch again and slid his pants down taking them off and leaving Bill in boxers. He could perfectly see his hard cock through the boxers it was already twitching and longing for Dipper's touch. He placed his mouth over the erection through the boxers, he knew exactly how much Bill liked it. Finally taking Bill's boxers off as well, Dipper didn't like being the only one naked.  
He stroked Bill's cock slowly and licked it from the shaft to the tip, softly playing with it before he put it in his mouth. Suddenly the toy way much faster, making Dipper let out a moan. 

"My bad that was five" Bill smirked as he lowered the speed again. Even then Dipper put Bill's dick back into his mouth with an angry face and began sucking, it was a lot harder than he imagined it would be, he couldn't even put the half of it in his mouth. As he increased the speed of the sucking he also added his hand to help, with that Bill also increased the speed of the vibrator gradually this time. 

"Bill... Make it faster" Dipper asked as he let go of Bill's cock already teary eyed in ecstasy. 

"Where did you learn to seduce me so bad?" Bill grinned as he lifted Dipper's chin slightly up to kiss him, Bill pushed Dipper down and placed himself on top of him, licking and biting his neck a little harder than he usually did, at one point he even bit a little too hard making Dipper whimper because of the pain. 

"I'm sorry... " Bill said as he kissed the spot he just bit. 

"It's weird hearing you apologize" Dipper laughed "You know I don't mind..." Dipper said, he couldn't even blush more than he already did. 

Bill didn't comment on that, he just traced Dipper's body with his tongue reaching his nipples, biting and sucking on one a lot harder than he usually did and pinching the other with his fingers. Dipper let out a soft cry as Bill touched him.

"Bill... " Dipper covered his mouth trying not to moan. 

"I've told you before... Don't cover your mouth I want to hear you" Bill said as he pulled Dipper's hand away from his face. 

"It's embarrassing... " Dipper replied.

"What is?" Bill asked. 

"I told you I don't want anyone to hear me like this..." Dipper remarked. 

"I'm the only one here Pinetree... I'm the only one who truly knows you, the only being who will ever see you like this" Bill said as he lifted Dipper's chin up with his nails "So please let me hear you... Let me own you" Bill said as he kissed Dipper's forehead. 

"I... " Dipper couldn't bring a word out of his mouth he only nodded and let Bill touch him again, he traced Dipper's body with his tongue… slowly reaching his cock, it was twitching. Bill played with the tip of it with his tongue before he stroked it with his hand. Making let Dipper let out a sharp moan. He proceeded to put it in his mouth and suck Dipper's cock putting the vibrator at full speed. 

"Bill… St..Stop, I'm going to come... " Dipper said as he softly moaned at the rhythm of Bill's sucking. 

He didn't even answer he just kept pleasing Dipper faster than before. 

"Bill… aaahhhhh" Dipper couldn't hold back and came into Bill's mouth.

"Well... I can't hold back when you say my name" Bill uttered as he licked his lips. "I'm still not done with you yet" He pulled the vibrator out and began playing with Dipper's neck again, leaving more bite marks on him. 

"Don't make so many... " Dipper protested. 

"I need everyone to know that you belong to me" Bill said as he nibbled on Dipper's ear, he held his fingers close to Dipper's mouth which resulted in him starting to lick them. 

"You just came and you are already so lewd again" Bill said as he played with Dipper's entrance. 

"It's your fault... " Dipper murmured. 

He snapped his fingers and a cock ring materialized which he put on Dipper "I would prefer if you said ‘thanks to me’" Bill responded as he inserted two fingers in Dipper's ass, slowly pulling them in and out.

“I won’t ask where you got that…” Dipper said as he turned red again.

"Better that way…You are already stretched here" Bill grinned as he easily inserted a third finger.

"I can't help it... " Dipper said as he slowly got hard again, this time with the ring on him.

“Don’t justify yourself and just enjoy it" Bill said annoyed to which Dipper only nodded. He added some lube to his cock before the rubbed it against Dipper's entrance… He slowly inserted the tip and awaited for Dipper's reaction.

“You don’t have to be so careful…” Dipper uttered as he couldn’t take it any longer, he seriously longed for it.

“Don’t say that or I won’t hold back” Bill said as he mocked Dipper and softly started moving in and out of him.

“Then don’t…” Dipper said as he took Bill’s hand.

“You fascinate me Pinetree” Bill said as he started thrusting harder and putting it all in “Such a cute face and secretly so perverted” He grinned.

“I’m not a pervert… Aaah…” Dipper couldn’t help but moan as Bill thrust harder into him, taking him by the back and raising both of them up so Dipper would sit on top of his lap.

“I know how perverted you truly are” Bill said as he bit Dipper’s neck, he grabbed Dipper by his hips slowly lifting him so he would move on his own “If anyone would know the kind of stuff you jerk off to” Bill grinned.

“Please stop reading my mind…” Dipper urged as he slowly started riding Bill.

“Don’t hold back, you wanted to please me didn’t you?” Bill smirked once more as he slid his tongue into Dipper mouth.

Dipper simply couldn’t bear it anymore, he wanted Bill… He wanted to feel him… He started taking Bill’s cock harder and faster than before.

“Bill…” He uttered setting the pace as he moved his hips. At some point he got off Bill, without saying a word he positioned himself so he could take him from behind.

“Explain what you want me to do or I might do the wrong thing” Bill mocked Dipper once again as he rubbed his cock against his entrance.

Dipper already knew his games and knew it was futile to resist “Please fuck me…” Dipper begged teary eyed.

“You know how to make me lose it, when you want me to…” Bill responded, inserting his cock and taking Dipper again, harder and faster also making scratches on Dipper’s back with his nails.

“Bill I’m going to cum soon…” Dipper panted heavily in ecstasy.

“Just from your ass? We haven’t even tried everything out that I wanted... Just bear with it for a minute” Bill said as he pulled out.

“Please just let me cum…” Dipper begged.

Bill sat again the backrest of the bed “Sit here with your back facing me” Bill demanded.

Dipper obliged as he couldn’t take it anymore he would do anything just to cum. He sat on Bill’s cock once again this time with his back facing Bill’s so he could lean on him.

Bill suddenly started playing with Dipper’s nipples and thrusting into him without a warning making Dipper let out a shriek.

“Do you want to cum that badly?” Bill mocked as he kissed Dipper’s neck, still pinching his nipples and taking him.

“Bill please let me cum…” Dipper begged once more.

Bill snapped his fingers making the ring disappear and letting Dipper release all over themselves as he came inside of him.

Both of them just sat in the same position for a seconds… trying to get some rest.

“Goddamit Pinetree what you do to me…” Bill said as he kissed Dipper’s neck from behind.

“Don’t say something like that when we are done…” Dipper blushed and got immediately off him.

“But it’s the truth” Bill smiled as he snapped is fingers and the mess they did was cleaned “If you want to shower you can but… I need to lay down”

“I will as well… I know how much this will hurt tomorrow” Dipper said as he laid down next to Bill.

“I love you…” Bill said as he kissed Dipper’s forehead.

“Don’t say it just like that!” Dipper blushed as he covered himself and was embraced “Too…”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still doing the comic: http://viciousxmistress.deviantart.com/ :3 <3
> 
> My profile: http://rinkashin.deviantart.com/  
> started doing... smut drawings *cough* shame on me.


	25. Forgive me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this...

Chapter 25

The morning came, for a change Bill woke up earlier than Dipper who was still sleeping under his arm. 

Bill couldn’t help but look at Dipper for a while… simply enjoying the moment as a tear left his eye. He stood up without waking Dipper, he was really beat, it was no wonder after what they did last night. 

He got dressed and materialized a box in his hand it wasn't really big, but he left it next to Dipper with a note on it. He left the cabin with Dipper still sleeping as he was ready to head into the woods Wendy caught him leaving. 

"Hey weirdo where are you going so early?" She asked. 

"I prefer king of weirdness if you are going to use that term" He smirked "Sorry redhead I'm not in the mood to talk" He said as he lit a cigarette with his hand. 

"Did you fight? If you hurt Dipper I will be sure to send you back to oblivion myself" She threatened. 

"No, I just need to visit a place..." He exhaled the smoke "I'm just getting nostalgic that's all" He answered as he kept walking. 

He headed into the woods as he usually did when something bothered him, this time walking as there wasn't any pit nearby and he wasn't feeling good enough to open a rift. 

He walked for hours before he arrived at his statue, he forgot how long it actually took to get there without the pit. He moved closer to it... Inspecting how much it had already decayed, looking at the graffiti it had on, he sat down on the floor and leaned against it. “When did I turn so pitiful…” he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile Dipper was still asleep in the cabin as Wendy knocked on the door. Since no one answered she entered. 

"Hey sleepy head" She said as she threw his shirt at him which was laying on the floor "Wake up its midday" 

"No..." He said as he covered his head with his pillow. 

"Don't make me pull the blankets" She threatened. 

"I'm awake...agh…" He sat up slowly as he noticed the pain in his hips. 

"You ok?" Wendy asked as she raised her eyebrow. 

"My hips hurt... " He replied without thinking as he was still half asleep. 

"Ah... Yeah that will hurt for a while..." She replied. 

He then realized what he said and blushed "No…no no no no, oh gosh forget I ever said anything!!!" He face palmed. 

"Don't worry Dipps" She smiled "But hey... Put a leash on that boyfriend of yours, he left hours ago and hasn't returned" she exclaimed. 

"Bill what?" Dipper asked. 

"Yeah he sneaked out early in the morning, he said something like he needed to visit a place and how nostalgic it was, I don't know, just make sure he doesn't cause any trouble" She said as she exit the cabin. 

Dipper laid back again as he was in pain… he noticed the package that was lying next to him. He took the note on top of it and read it. 

'Pinetree please don't open it until your birthday' 

"My birthday?" He thought to himself "It's still over one month away, what the heck?" So he decided to open the package anyway, revealing a small black journal with a golden triangle in the middle. Dipper took the journal out and read the note on the first page. 

'I never break a deal Pinetree, here is everything you've ever asked me, everything I could think about myself. It has a spell on, it will only reveal it secrets to you, to others it will look like a blank journal, I trust you won't tell anyone about what you will read in here'

He couldn't understand what was going in, then it him as he flipped through the pages.

He almost fell as he stood up and got dressed, leaving half if his stuff in the cabin, he had to hurry... 

"Wendy!!!" He yelled as he exit the cabin.

“What?” She yelled back from behind the house as she was cutting wood.

“Where exactly did Bill say he went to?!” He shouted.

“Bill? He didn’t say” She recalled “As I said when I woke you up he said ‘some nostalgic place’ and then walked into the forest” she pointed the way he went.

“When was that?!” He yelled again, he couldn’t calm himself he was fearing the worst.

“Puh… about 3-4 hours ago?” She recalled.

“He is already there if he went on foot…” Dipper mumbled to himself “Wendy I need to borrow your truck!” He exclaimed.

“My truck?” She was baffled.

“Please it’s important!” He begged once more.

She took out the car keys of her jacket and threw them at Dipper “If there is one scratch on it, Pines I swear…”

“Yeah yeah, thank you Wendy!” He interrupted her and ran to the truck.

Dipper started the truck and drove off as quickly as he could, he knew Bill was at his statue, it was the only place that had some kind of meaning to him in Gravity Falls.

There was no way to reach the statue by car, the only way was parking on the nearest road to it and it still was about 20 minutes walking from there. As he arrived at the usual spot, he parked his car where he always did when visiting that tomb.

Dipper ran, he ran as fast as he could, something wasn’t right Bill was an asshole but he wouldn’t leave just like that… would he?  
He ran… to the point where he almost collapsed but it wasn’t far he had to keep running… smiling as he saw Bill sitting leaned against his statue.

“BILL!” Dipper couldn’t help but yell. Bill slowly opened one eye as Dipper collapsed in front of him.

“What are you doing here Pinetree…? You opened the package didn’t you?” He said annoyed.

“Of course I did… and what I’m doing here…?” Dipper answered as he panted “You are the one who left a freaky note and ran off… What’s up with that?” 

“Please just… go back…” Bill begged.

“Why? Tell me why you are here in the first place?” Dipper said as he stood up.

Bill followed the example and stood up as well, it seemed to cost him a lot of energy.

“Pinetree… go now” Bill demanded.

“But…”

“JUST GO!” Bill yelled as his eyes turned red and a ring of blue fire surrounded him, which made Dipper step back.

“Bill…” Dipper murmured.

“I don’t want you to see this…” Bill exclaimed as his eyes turned back golden.

“See what?! Goddamit what the fuck is going on?!” Dipper yelled in anguish.

“I told you this body wouldn’t hold long… and thank to those bullets six fingers made the process was sped up” Bill explained as he sighed.

“What… What do you mean process?” Dipper asked confused.

“Means this body has been decaying since the first day it was created, a human body or semi-human can’t hold my ethereal form for long… I did hope for it to last through the summer though” Bill answered with a sad smile on his face.

“Wait… what about the blood? Take my blood that always helped!” Dipper offered.

“It won’t help any longer, I guess you humans like to call it the point of no return” He laughed.

“How can you laugh right now…” Dipper threw a rock at Bill in anger. 

“So in short it means you are… dying…?” Dipper asked as tears started leaving his eyes.

“…That’s why I didn’t want you to be here…” Bill uttered as the flames extinguished, he neared Dipper to wipe his tears off”

“Is there really nothing we can do about it…?” Dipper asked as he hugged Bill.

“No those bullets did their job pretty well, but don’t blame six fingers, for the stuff I did to him I deserved this… So there is no need to cry” He smiled as he kissed Dipper’s forehead.

“Like shit… you have no idea how I feel” Dipper ranted “You are leaving me… you were not planning on even saying goodbye, do you have an idea how much it hurts?!”

“I do…” Bill kissed Dipper as tears left his eyes as well.

“You fucking moron… why didn’t you tell me…” Dipper sobbed against Bill’s chest.

“And make you worry? How would that help?” Bill remarked.

“Still… is this why you were so nice to me yesterday…?” Dipper sniffed.

“I wanted you to have a least one good memory of me” Bill replied as he tried to put on a smile.

“Just… Don’t leave me… that’s the only thing I need” Dipper cried.

Bill separated from Dipper and took the golden ring off that he was wearing “This is for you…” he said as he took Dipper’s hand and slid it on his ring finger “This should help you keep the demonic energy under control... so don’t take it off…or at least have in with you…” Bill explained.

“Bill…” Dipper couldn’t help but cry.

He only smiled as blue flames engulfed him… they didn’t hurt Dipper they only seemed to take Bill in.

“NO! Please don’t go…” Dipper fell to his knees sobbing as he watched Bill being devoured by his own flames.

“There is no need to cry…” Bill wiped the tears off Dipper’s face as he crouched as well “A X O L O T L… my time has come to burn… I invoke the ancient power that I may return” He chanted the incantation he once did 6 years ago “We will meet again Pinetree…” Bill said as he leaned in for one last kiss as the flames finally took him, leaving Dipper behind as Bill had never been there.

Dipper kept crying, sobbing on the ground… he couldn’t help it… he looked at the ring on his finger and held it to his mouth “Please come back…”

At some point after hours of sobbing he decided to head home, he arrived at night time… He left the truck at Wendy’s place took his stuff and headed to the Shack. As he arrived Mabel greeted him with open arms.

“Bro bro where were you?” She asked as she hugged him “Did go well? How was the food? Where is Bill?” She smiled as she let go.

He realized she was talking about yesterday and how she set them up…

“It was great…” He smiled as tears left his eyes and he hugged his sister.

“Dipper...?” She was confused but she hugged him back.

In that moment Ford came up from the lab, he noticed Dipper crying so he immediately turned around.

“FORD!” Dipper yelled as he let Mabel go “Get back here! You knew didn’t you?!” 

“What the heck is going on?” Mabel asked confused.

Ford only sighed as he turned around to face Dipper “Yes I knew, that was the deal I told you about”

“Explain now!” Dipper demanded.

“After you two left Bill came to me, telling me how my plan worked and he would only have a few more days… “ Ford explained.

“And what kind of deal was it then?!” Dipper raged.

“He wouldn’t kill me in the spot if I didn’t tell you and well not try to erase your memories again…” Ford replied.

Dipper only looked away as he didn’t know how to respond… 

“That is the moment I realized if Bill wanted to kill me… he could have done it so many times” Ford looked down “But you were right… he changed… I should have trusted you Dipper… and I’m sorry for that, I know there is nothing that will make this better…” Ford lamented.

“I don’t want your apologies… he told me not to blame you so I won’t… I need some time alone” Dipper exclaimed as he headed to the attic.

Mabel and Ford were left alone “So… Bill is gone?” She asked.

“Yes…” Ford replied as he left and went back to the lab.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ain't the last chapter guys^^
> 
> Chapter 2 Page 2 is up: http://viciousxmistress.deviantart.com/


	26. I can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long... Work has been killing me T_T And I had a writing block and ughhh >_< I guess I just don't want this to end... 
> 
> But oh well... For the good news^^ This story has reached over 5000 hits here^^ And over 8000 on Fanfic jeez my heart <33 Thank you all for making this possible and for going with me on this journey!
> 
> Even tho it's almost over... I hope you guys will accompany me in my future stories <3

**Chapter 26**

Hours passed since Dipper returned home, he simply laid down as he just needed some rest... 

"Dipper... Are you OK?" Mabel asked as she opened the attics door. 

"I'm not... Don't ask please " Dipper answered as he covered his head with the blankets. 

"I know I'm sorry... I just brought you something..." she said as she put some books next to Dipper. 

"What are those?” he asked confused. 

“Ford gave me these, he said they might help" She explained as she headed out of the room again "Yell if you need anything... We are here for you" 

Dipper sat up taking the books Mabel just had brought him, they were journals specifically on demon summoning, then he remembered... The journal Bill left him, he immediately picked it up, browsing through the pages trying to find something that might help him get Bill back... As he wasn't successful he decided to read through every page.

Bill truly answered every single one of his questions… he added things he didn’t even ask for, he described his home dimension… how he destroyed it, how he killed his parents… also about his time in the nightmare realm. How he was in fact Trillions of years old. There were pages where his ‘efforts’ were listed like how he was an inspiration for the pyramids. Or how he was responsible for some major wars… Not like that surprised or shocked Dipper. He read carefully through every page… of course not everything would be listed but… almost everything he wanted to know, also how he was hiding and more or less stuck in Dipper’s mind for the past 6 years, which was the only way he could regenerate. He only had an ethereal Form now his body was in fact the one which was rotting in the woods… As Bill thought he was ready to wreak havoc over Gravity Falls again he escaped Dipper’s mind by twisting a simple deal they made, being freed at least into the whole mindscape with that and a few deals to redeem, he visited some old ‘pals’ who already had access to the third dimension not causing anyone harm just… surviving. They explained how creating a human body for him to possess wasn’t that hard… a little of ancient magic and alchemy would do the trick, creating a body that can hold Bill Cipher’s ethereal form for long… Well that’s another story, even though he knew it might go wrong Bill took the deal, he explained how it was more or less like how he possessed Dipper simply taking control of a lifeless puppet created for him, but in order to keep it from decaying right away he needed human blood... Dipper softly started crying as he kept reading.

‘Pinetree I’m not gonna lie, my intention was to get revenge… Destroy your family, Gravity Falls… Use you as my pawn and with your body take over the third dimension… Through losing part of my memory in the process, being dependent on your blood and spending 6 years in your mind, I couldn’t help but fall for my old obsession… you… I’m not asking for forgiveness, I’m not asking for your understanding… I just want you to remember me in a good way…  
I guess I just want to be missed… to know someone will be waiting for me… I’m pathetic Pinetree.

I will always be with you… I love you Mason’

Dipper started sobbing… trying not to scream in the middle of the night in rage.

“You moron… You are not here… you still left me” Dipper lamented into his pillow… “It even smells like you… Fuck” Dipper uttered as he hugged the pillow… As he calmed down he finally actually noticed the books Mabel left there more him.  
Most of them were actual Grimoires on demon summoning… who knows how Ford got these…

Days passed without Dipper leaving his room, he tried to meet Bill in the mindscape… He read to all the books trying every kind of incantation, spell, ritual he could think would bring Bill back… All without any kind of effort.

“Dipper…?” A soft voice called from him outside of the attic.

“Come in…” He answered as he slowly stood up from the floor.

“I brought you some food…” Mabel was carrying a plate of steak with rice and some Mabel Juice. As she entered the room she was shocked it was covered in pentagrams, hieroglyphs, symbols, signs, ciphers… it seemed so unreal.

“Oh right… Thank you” He said as he sat on the bed.

“Dipper what did you do to the room?” She asked perplexed…

“It’s nothing it’s just chalk and salt it can be washed off” He explained as he started eating.

“But… Dipper, you need some time off, go out get some fresh air” She insisted as she sat next to him.

“I’m fine…” 

“No you are not look at you! You haven’t left this room in six days!” The brunette exclaimed.

“Six? Wait what date is it?” Dipper was confused.

“Umm… July 11th Why?” Mabel replied confused.

“We arrived in June… Bill joined us about a week after that… means we barely spent one month together…” Dipper sighed.

“No Dipper stop! Tomorrow is the 60s party and you are coming to the party with me I need you happy and ready!” She yelled.

“Mabel there is no way I’m going to party tomorrow” Dipper hissed.

“Look I need you to get out of this room! And besides I prepared our clothes!” She explained.

“No way, we are not wearing matching clothes again…” Dipper groaned.

“So means you are coming” Mabel’s eyes sparkled.

“Mabel… No… I’m not ok, I can barely make it without having a mental breakdown right now, I can’t even keep myself from crying every 5 minutes…” Dipper sighed.

“Ok look… just come if you want to… but everyone would be happy so see you, I already talked to everyone so they won’t mention Bill… it’s gonna be fun, just think about it the party is tomorrow” She said as she stood up and left the room.

Dipper finished eating just putting the plate aside and laying down with his head buried into the pillow, it was midday but he needed to sleep… he couldn’t even remember when he last slept, hell he couldn’t even remember the date if Mabel hadn’t told him.

“It’s still almost 2 months until we leave…” He thought to himself “I’m not sure if I can handle it…” He fell asleep and slept through till the next day.

 

~~~~~  
Meanwhile in year 207013

“Blendin are you sure you want to take part in this again?” A member or the Time Anomaly Removal Crew asked the bald man.

“Yes… Even with the Time Baby gone we still have a few time wishes left right?” The short man asked.

“Yes Blendin” The tall man sighed “Here sign and you are in the games” He handed Blendin a form which he immediately signed “Don’t be too keen on winning you couldn’t even win against a pair of kids… and let me reassure you nobody will spare you this time” 

“I know… We keep the orbs in the safe right? I mean since time baby is gone” Blendin asked.

“Yes, that’s why we don’t have many left, especially you should know that” The tall man raised his eyebrow.

“Well why do you think I’m trying to win? This might be my last chance” Blendin answered solemnly.

“Well go take a seat…” The time anomaly crew opened the door to the Globnar Coliseum and Blandin entered.

~~~~~  
“Bro Bro wake up! Mabel crashed into the room.

“Mabel I told you I won’t go!” Dipper grunted as he slowly sat up.

“Of course you are coming! Please… for me” Mabel said puppy eyed.

“Don’t use that on me…”

She started sniffing…

“OK FINE! But you walk back! Or go to Candy’s I won’t stay long!” Dipper yelled.

“Woooooo! That’s the spirit!” She smiled “The party is at the Gym again but you knew that” She explained.

“I know… Just leave me be until it actually starts…” He covered himself with the blanket.

“Sure bro bro” She left the room dancing happily.

He sighed and looked at the ring in his hand… “Please… Just… You can’t be gone…”

The day passed Dipper and Mabel got ready for the party she had prepared them matching 60s clothes which Dipper didn’t fully put it on.

As they arrived at the party Mabel immediately began to mingle with people greet everyone and well have fun, unlike Dipper he just headed to the ‘bar’ and started drinking beer.

“Hey Dipps!” A familiar voice greeted him.

“Oh.. Hey Wendy…” He sighed, She was wearing a moustache as a 60s costume so I guess she tried to do a 60s lumberjack?

“Nice uh… Elvis? There…” She said in a questioning tone.

“It is supposed to be a normal 60s clothes like Mabel’s but I couldn’t bring myself to wear it all…” He sighed.

“Ahh… You know, even if I’m a drunk myself you shouldn’t be drinking kid” She mocked.

“I know… I guess I just don’t want to be here” He replied.

“I guess you ain’t doing that good huh…” Her smile disappeared “Look I understand if you don’t want to… you know party… I mean you lost someone a little over week ago I wouldn’t be in the mood to party either”

“I know Mabel is just trying to help but… well I guess nobody can help me in this situation, I just want to leave Gravity Falls...” He lamented.

“Well you can leave the party, but everyone would miss you like crazy if you leave Gravity Falls early you know?” She smiled again patting him on the back “Besides we already have the biggest party ever for your birthday planned you wouldn’t want to miss that one!” 

“I will think about it… thank you Wendy” He said as he hugged her trying to hold back his tears.

“Go and rest… you really need some time”

Dipper only nodded.

“Now go! I won’t tell anyone just don’t drive home!” She yelled.

“Don’t worry we didn’t bring the car” He smiled wryly as he left the party.

As he was walking out he was stopped by a familiar face.

“Going already?” A high pitched female voice asked, as he turned around he saw Jenifer, she was wearing some kind of sexy costume which didn’t match the 60s at all? Who knows.

“Hmm? Yes I’m what do you need?” Dipper yawned.

“What do I need?! You haven’t called me! Not even an apology! You just dumped me at the last party and never talked to me again do you know how that feels?!” She yelled.

“Look just move… I’m not in the mood for this shit today” He scratched his head as he tried to pass her she pushed him back.

“Are you stupid?! Do you think I am really going to let you go like this?!” She protested.

“Look I don’t hit girls… But please back off” He said as he slowly took the ring Bill gave him off.

“You truly are just as stupid as you look!” Jenifer yelled, getting closer to Dipper, before she could reach him she was pushed aside by an unknown force “What the?!” She screamed terrified.

“Stay down…” It wasn’t a request he was actually keeping her down as he kept walking passing her.

He headed home without taking any detours at first he thought of visiting Bill but… He knew he needed to stop… it wouldn’t change anything.

As he arrived at the Shack everyone refrained from asking questions they all knew the answer why he was back home early. He locked himself up in his room again for days only leaving when he need to. At some point… after weeks of research he decided to give up… To enjoy his summer normally and try to get over what happened. The months passed as if nothing happened like everything was a bad dream... reaching the end of the summer and the 31st of August, their birthday.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://viciousxmistress.deviantart.com/ slowly but surely we will also finish the comic^^ <3


	27. Leave me with my sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo... Um... Question to the readers, as most of you may know I'm writing two other BillDip stories, which one would you guys prefer for me to continue FIRST? 
> 
> Decipher or Lunatic? 
> 
> Just answer in the comments whichever gets move love will be continued right after Obsessed <3
> 
> (If you haven't read them... Go now, right now!) 
> 
> Love ya all <3

The 31st of August, the rest of the summer passed… not exactly what you would call fast for Dipper he couldn’t get over the fact that Bill was gone, he never stopped trying to summon or somehow contact him it at least behind Mabel’s back since she thinks he is ok now. He did turn more ‘serious’ as Mabel would say. But oh well with the party coming closer everyone was rather hyped even Dipper had a smile on his face for a change in this weird summer.

The party wouldn’t start until the evening. The theme is the Seven Deadly Sins (It was Pacifica’s idea) everyone has to wear something classy and on it something that would match the Sin they think suits them best (Red for Wrath, blue for Sloth, yellow for Greed, green for Envy, purple for Pride, orange for Gluttony and pink for Lust. For anyone who couldn’t decide beforehand they would get a rose in the respective colour at the entrance of the party. (It was also her idea to keep it secret from the twins they only knew they had to wear something fancy)

The best thing is the party would be held at McGucket’s place the ex-Northwest Manor, Candy, Grenda and Pacifica were the ones in charge of organizing the party, the theme and the invitations so the twins wouldn’t be bothered by that, they even got Tats and a few other muscle guys as security guards in case anything happened. The girls were sure it would be the biggest party ever (Which wasn’t hard since Gravity Falls wasn’t what you would call a ‘big city’)

It was already midday, the Pines family were having their own small celebration with the twins it consisted of Abulieta’s cooking and a cake from melody. Everyone was present even Ford. As the cake was put in front of them the family started singing like any normal birthday.

“Come on children blow out the candles and make a wish” Abuelita said in her usual soft voice to the twins. Mabel blew them right away she was seriously hyped like every year on their birthday, Dipper hesitated it’s not like he didn’t have a wish, it was only that he knew it wouldn’t come true.

“So what did you wish for?” Stan asked patting the kid’s backs.

“Grunkle! If we tell you it’s never going to come true!” Mabel pouted.

“You believe in that? And what about you?” Stan looked at Dipper.

“I uhh…” He touched his ring in that moment it was something he did unwillingly whenever he was feeling down, but at least it was a sign for Mabel to know what he was thinking.

“He wished for a new car!” Mabel interrupted “You know twin telepathy” She winked.

“I will pass the wish to your parents” Stan laughed.

They kept talking about how great the summer was, already planning the next one, Soos and Melody were even planning to expand the Shack or move to Abuelita’s old house since they were starting to think about a family. But they left it at that, it was a plan for another time. Ford and Stan would start another World trip in the ‘Stan-o-war II’ (Mostly because of Ford’s investigations) Mabel was planning in opening her own sweater business and Dipper was still unsure he wanted to work for a while and maybe visit college he didn’t really think about it over the summer. The afternoon passed with them playing games and talking until Mabel noticed how late it was.

“Dipper! I will start to get ready!” She yelled as she ran to the attic as fast as she could.

“Oh right…” He sighed “I will go upstairs too… I promised that I would let her pick out my clothes” He headed upstairs while everyone cleaned up in the living room.

Mabel was already in the bath as he reached the attic room, she had already chosen the clothes for him, they were the same she bought for his date with Bill, those were the only fancy clothes he had so it’s not like he had much choice.

As Mabel was done she was wearing a pretty long turquoise summer dress which she bought on one of her sprees with Bill, she even curled her hair for that occasion.

“So ready to go bro-bro?” She smiled.

It was short before 8 p.m. nobody had arrived yet except for the girls who planned it all, they were greeted by them at the door.

“So are you ready for your party?” Pacifica smiled as she hugged them and guided them to the entrance. Tats was already standing there.

“Just tell us the theme already!” Mabel demanded.

“Tats an orange one and the special one!” Grenda asked from the tall tattooed guy who immediately handed her 2 flowers one orange and the other was black. She handed Mabel the orange one and Dipper the black one.

“Put them on anywhere on your outfit” Candy explained. The twins followed the orders Mabel put it on her hair and Dipper simply put it in his vest so the flower would show out of his chest pocket.

They passed the guard entering the mansion.

“Now welcome to the deadly Seven Sins party!” Pacifica exclaimed.

“Deadly Sins?” Dipper was confused.

“Mabel and I talked once about how the idea seemed nice, we decided to take this theme since we thought you wouldn’t fight like last year with the mermaid party” Candy added.

“Let us show you!” Grenda pulled Mabel by the wrist showing her how they decorated the place, Dipper followed quietly.

“We have a total of 7 rooms one dedicated for every sin” Pacifica showed them around “For example, the Gluttony room has an all you can eat Buffett! The Lust room has a kissing booth, the greed room is the Poker room” She smiled “And so on and so on, the rest of the base floor of the mansion is simply to party we have a karaoke machine, we have a DJ, a bar but we ain’t using the upper floor that’s off limits” Pacifica had a yellow flower, Candy Purple and Grenda red.

“Pacifica sorry but one thing…” Dipper interrupted “Who is paying for this again?”

“Hmm? Your sister said someone left you guys a decent amount of money for this” Pacifica stated looking at Mabel.

She only nodded.

“Mabel don’t tell me it’s…” He lamented.

“No! No! No! Don’t think about it! Now let’s party!” She ran to the buffet right away.

It didn’t take long for the other guests to arrive, everyone was invited they just needed to dress a little fancier to be let in, at least everyone between the ages of 18 and 25 were there partying as there were a few older guests.

Even Dipper was actually having a good time, the booze did kinda help with that fact though. There would be a karaoke round in a few hours later and well except for that he could spend the whole time at the bar without anyone bothering him. Until he saw Pacifica.

“Pacifica wait a second!” He yelled.

“Hmm?” The blonde girl turned around.

“Why is my rose black? It’s something that has been bothering me” He asked.

“Oh that? We couldn’t decide on what sin to give you so we decided to mix all of them, like to actually spray the rose with every colour and this was the result” She shrugged.

“Ah… Ok thanks” He turned to the bar again ordering another drink ‘So I’m all the sins together huh? Fits’ He thought to himself as he started drinking.

“Hey Dipps!” Wendy scared him from behind.

“Shit Wendy what was that” He laughed “Thanks for coming”

“And miss this? Are you nuts? The idea is great!” She patted him on the back.

“When did you get here?” He asked.

“Just arrived had to pick someone up” She smiled “Lisa! Come here” She yelled, as short girl in with a long purple dress and brown hair to her shoulders.

“Lisa, Dipper, Dipper, Lisa” Wendy smiled.

“I finally get to meet you” The long haired brunette smiled “Wendy told me so much about you!”

“Really?” He blushed.

“Only good things Pines” Wendy winked.

“It’s good to meet you too” He shook her hand.

“Then I will leave you two, have some fun! I will be playing poker with some noobs” Lisa headed away leaving Dipper with Wendy at the bar.

“Well wow she is cute… But she won’t get jealous?” Dipper was surprised.

“What? No Pffft she is happy that she could come she wouldn’t believe everyone like literally everyone from the town is invited” Wendy answered as she ordered a beer.

“Oh yeah you told me she lives a few towns over, I guess it’s bigger than Gravity Falls” Dipper elaborated.

“Dude anything is bigger than Gravity Falls!” She laughed.

 

~~~~~

Meanwhile back in year 207013

“Blendin let me congratulate you as the Winner of the last Globnar!” The new chief of the Time Police was in charge of the Globnar Games after Time Baby was… obliterated.

“Thanks Dundgren” Blendin answered.

“It’s Chief now…” He sighed “What is your wish for the losers?”

“I don’t care let them go, just give me the stupid orb” Blendin said annoyed.

“Alright…” He rolled his eyes “I guess you will want a promotion?”

“I will take my wish home and then decide, thank you” Blendin took the orb immediately leaving the arena with it and heading to his own ‘house’.

~~~~~

 

Back in the present suddenly one of the security guards came over to Dipper.

“Hey Boss… Uhh… there are some dudes in weird grey-green clothes that want to talk to you at the entrance” He whispered.

“Uh… Ok?” Dipper was confused “Wait here I’ll be right back” He said to Wendy. He headed to the entrance of the mansion, where he saw two Time Police officers standing.

“Mr. Pines I don’t want to interrupt you party but there have been some anomalies in the time Paradox” One of the officers explained.

“It’s not our fault if that’s what you are implying Dundgren” Dipper answered annoyed.

“Not at all Mr. Pines, we only wanted to warn you, my best squad will be dispersed around this facility and enough other forces will be deployed around Gravity Falls, in case anything happens” The chief of the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron “And I’m the Chief now”

“Aha… So what is the danger again?” Dipper raised his eyebrow.

“I’m not allowed to say anything more about this case, I’m sorry, I can only say this city might be in danger”

“Then do your job and don’t bother us if it isn’t important!” Dipper yelled “Tats don’t let this guys in they are allowed to stand outside though” Dipper ordered Tats as he entered the party again. Mabel caught him on his way to the bar.

“Um… Dipper why are the future guys in the garden?” She asked worried.

“Something about a time anomaly blah blah, they will take care of it” He explained.

“Oh good I thought they were after us” She sighed in relieve “The karaoke is starting soon” She smiled as she pulled him by his wrist.

First went Mabel who started singing Pharrell William’s – Happy, Grenda and Candy joined her singing the chorus. After she was done a few other people tried their luck at singing or mostly drunk singing which was actually quite fun. Pacifica sang Panic! At The Disco: This Is Gospel.

As the karaoke round was almost done Mabel announced one last singer, which was Dipper.

“Mabel no way I’m singing!” He yelled from the crowd.

She started calling out for him “Dipper! Dipper! Dipper!” Which the crowd followed kinda making him go to the platform.

“All yours bro-bro” She winked as she handed him the microphone.

He rolled his eyes as he chose the song himself it wasn’t well known, but the melody did move the audience.

 

_Bury all your secrets in my skin_

_Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins_

_My smile was taken long ago  
If I can change I hope I never know_

__  
I still press your letters to my lips  
And cherish them in parts of me that savour every kiss  
I couldn't face a life without your lights  
But all of that was ripped apart when you refused to fight

Everyone started cheering since this matched the theme of the party perfectly. Then he kept singing. Looking at his ring every now and then.

~

 

 

 

 

 


	28. The false chariot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mep... Sorry

**Chapter 28**

Meanwhile, Dipper got down from the platform and everyone was cheering for him.

"Well well, Dipper Pines can sing," Wendy laughed as she patted him on the back. "Are you OK though?" she asked with sorrow in her face.

"All the hours of Disco Girl in the shower did finally pay off," he laughed. "Don't worry I'm fine." He shrugged it off.

"If you say so... Back to the bar or wanna bust the buffet?" Wendy proposed.

"Food sounds nice," he replied as both headed to the Orange room.

They ate and drank for a while then they heard someone talking through the microphone.

"Hello? One, two, one, two. Can you all hear me?"

"Whose voice is that?" Wendy wondered.

"Not Mabel's for sure... Come on this can't be good." Dipper put his plate aside and headed out to the main hall where Jennifer was on the platform.

"Fuck no..." he sighed.

"That's the girl you dumped right?" Wendy asked. "What is she doing here?"

In that moment Mabel came to them.

"I didn't invite her," Mabel stated right away.

"Everyone is invited, I just never thought she would actually come," Dipper sighed as they kept listening to their unwanted guest.

"Now that I've your attention! I've an important announcement to make! I need Dipper Pines to come over to the platform" the girl announced.

Everyone cheered probably thinking it was some kind of show. Dipper obliged and got as near as he could to the platform without actually stepping up on it.

"You are not invited, what do you want?" he yelled annoyed.

"I just want everyone to know who you are!" Jennifer yelled over the speakers.

"If this is because I didn't want to go out with you it's not gonna work!" he replied.

The guests laughed.

"Keep laughing! I will show you that Dipper Pines isn't what he seems to be!" She pulled out a bottle of what seemed to be water. "Dipper Pines is a monster and I will prove it! This mix is supposed to reveal the true form of any supernatural being!" Without any more words she emptied the bottle over Dipper's head while the audience gasped.

Dipper was rather unimpressed, just soaked. "I hope this is water... " he said as he sniffed his shirt.

"But this is holy water... " Jennifer murmured.

"Hey nut job! Get down!" Wendy yelled, throwing a plastic cup.

"The Pines ain't monsters you freak!" came from a random guest.

"The Pines family saved us from weirdmageddon!" another guest yelled.

"Weirdma..what?" Jennifer was confused. "I'm telling you! He is a monster!"

Everyone started booing her and a security guard packed, pulling her away from the platform and taking her out of the mansion.

Mabel immediately went back to the platform. "Sorry for that guys... Now please keep partying! DJ, hit it!" The loud electronic music started playing again and the crowd dispersed.

"Dipper did you do something to her?" Mabel immediately asked as she stepped down from the platform.

"I... " Dipper scratched the back of his head. "After the 60s party she wouldn't let me leave and I was drunk... So I kinda pushed her away..." he murmured.

"What do you mean with pushed!?" Mabel yelled.

"I pushed her away you know... " He made a flicking move with his hand. "That kind of pushed".

"You are not supposed to do that ughh," Mabel grunted as she hit her brother on the shoulder.

"Nothing happened so chill..." Dipper answered.

"Still just... This could have gone so wrong… Behave please... And go look after the police guys once in a while, they are creepy," Mabel uttered.

"I will... " he sighed.

Meanwhile outside.

A time police officer came running to the chief.

"Chief the culprit has been spotted in town..."

"What? Where?!" Dundgren was alarmed.

"Just a few miles from here, in the woods."

"Do we have any men in that area?!" the chief yelled.

"The purple squad should be there."

The chief immediately started talking to his watch.

"Purple squad, please come in."

Without an answer.

"Purple squad, status." He tried to reach them again.

"Chief! Zero here." There was finally a response.

"Status now!" He demanded.

"Culprit detected and recognized! The team has been wiped out! GO BACK ASAP IT'S NOT WORT… AGHH" There was a tearing sound and everything went silent again.

"Officer?! Come in!" The chief demanded again. "Zero! Come in!... What did we just get into..."

In that moment Dipper headed to the chief.

"Hey Dundgren," Dipper uttered.

"Its chief now," he sighed.

"Whatever... When are you and your guys going? I don't know what to tell the guests" Dipper said annoyed.

"You can't seem to understand the danger you are in!" the chief yelled.

"You ain't telling me what's happening so how am I supposed to understand?!" Dipper argued back.

Dundgren sighed, "Look kid... We are not sure... There is a sudden anomaly in this era and somehow your family is always involved."

"So it's just a guess?" Dipper answered unimpressed.

"Yes... But we have an idea who might be behind it and with time baby gone it could mean the end of the world as we know it."

"Aha... It's not the first time Gravity Falls has seen the end of the world, so call me when you know something otherwise stay out of sight!" Dipper demanded.

"But..."

"No buts!" Dipper yelled as he went in.

He sighed and headed to the main hall again where the dance floor was, he was already tipsy but not drunk. He started dancing with some girls; being the birthday kid sure had its perks.

Then, after a few minutes, the guests started looking out of the main hall windows.

"Are we getting a light show?" a random voice in the crowd asked.

Dipper immediately ran to the windows, seeing how the troops were already shooting with their laser arm cannons at an almost invisible target, which was walking directly towards the mansion.

"Shit... " Dipper said out loud, immediately getting Mabel, Pacifica, Candy, Grenda, and Wendy together.

He explained what the chief just told him and how they might be under attack.

"Pacifica you keep all the guests away from the windows! Keep them all in the east hall! They don't have to know about this! " Dipper ordered. Pacifica nodded and did as told, taking Grenda and Candy with her to help.

As the guests were all gone to the east hall far away from the 'light show', Dipper looked out of the window seeing the blood path the intruder was leaving.

"The rest find weapons! Now! Upstairs should be enough, bring them all down!" he yelled as he ran outside to see the last standing line of officers getting brutally slaughtered.

"Pines get in!" Dundgren immediately ordered as he saw the teen leaving the house. The second he looked away, a hand pierced through his chest leaving Dundgren stunned for a moment before he closed his eyes and was dropped to the floor by the figure.

Dipper ran back in, closing the giant doors behind him. In that moment, Mabel and Wendy came back with all the weapons they could find. Most of them were medieval but they would have to work.

"So what are we fighting against?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know..." Dipper sighed.

There was a sudden banging on the door, hard enough to almost break it. Everyone picked a weapon. Dipper decided to stick with the medieval two-handed sword.

As the doors almost broke in two, six black arms swallowed the doors, finally tearing them apart revealing the figure that was standing behind, this time visible with a wide grin on his face.

"Piiiiinetreeee~" the voice echoed in the room. The creature this voice came from was barely human; it resonated as two voices. Its form was humanoid, but with completely black skin with white lines that illuminated the body randomly changing colour. It didn't look like Bill, the six arms and long black hair definitely differed from Bill's original human form. A glowing yellow third eye especially caught Dipper's attention. The body resembled the look of Bill's pyramid in weirdmageddon... The same black with a glowing pyramid pattern… Just humanoid.

"Bill... " Dipper was petrified, almost letting his sword drop to the ground.

The demon simply laughed as he licked his blood covered hand. "Swords, how cute, do you really think that is going to hurt me?!"

"You... You are Bill... What is wrong with you!?" Dipper yelled in disbelief.

"Wrong? Pinetree I'm feeling better than ever! After years of being trapped in that stupid statue I'm finally free!"

"Dipper that isn't the Bill we know!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Oh... Shooting star I almost didn't see you there. How fun, it seems like I get to kill two for one!" The demon broke out in hysterical laughter, and with that the room slowly started being engulfed in total darkness, separating the west from the east hall of the mansion. The guests at the party would never notice a thing.

"To the upper floor now!" Dipper demanded from the two girls as he took his ring off. Mabel and Wendy immediately ran upstairs with Dipper tearing the chandelier from the ceiling so it would fall on Bill before running behind the two girls.

"Oh... New tricks Pinetree... How cute" The demon simply flicked the chandelier away with his hand, slowly going to the upper floor as well without actually rushing. "Did you give up on years of your life so you could seriously move a few objects with your mind?" he laughed.

Dipper separated from Wendy and Mabel so they wouldn't be in danger, slowly but surely reaching a dead end in the narrow west hall of the mansion. He could clearly hear the voice calling for him.

"Oh... Piiineeetree, come on out so I can play with you," Bill's voiced echoed through the hall.

Dipper was already in fighting stance when suddenly Bill appeared behind him.

"Found you."

Dipper could feel the eerie grin behind his back. He tried to slash Bill with his sword as he turned around, which was useless since the demon simply stopped the blade with his hand and threw it away. Bill pinned Dipper against the wall by his throat slowly lifting him up by it. Chains took over for Bill one on each extremity of Dipper's body and one on his neck leaving him defenseless.

Bill took his time looking at Dipper, slowly examining every inch of his body.

"Who knew that Dipper Pines would turn out to be a decent man one day." The demon laughed as he caressed Dipper's cheek, then slowly making a cut into it with his nails. "How about I keep you as my pet?" the demon offered.

"Just snap out of it... Goddammit Bill please tell me this is a joke!" Dipper begged as his eyes watered.

"You are acting pretty freely in front of the person that is about to kill you Pines" The demon leaned in to lick the blood off Dipper's cheek.

"Don't you remember the summer?! The time we spent together?! Are you telling me you don't remember us?!" Dipper yelled as he broke down in tears.

"Did someone hit you in the head Pinetree?" the demon asked.

"You ain't the Bill we know…" Dipper sobbed.

"Listen kid, I've been trapped in that stupid statue for 6 years thanks to your stupid family!" The demon pulled Dipper by the chain in his neck. "When I am done playing with you, I will move to your sister, then the rest of your family! This time I will be sure to kill everyone in this fucking town as I move!"

"Hey asshole!" Wendy announced before she shot Bill with one of the laser arm cannons. Mabel followed doing the same. The lasers hit Bill creating major wounds on the black body which immediately regenerated.

"Cute... " Bill grinned before he pierced his hand through Dipper's chest, making him grunt in excruciating pain. Mabel let out an awful shriek as she saw her brother being hurt, to the point where she almost puked and let her laser arm cannon drop to the floor.

"Run... " Dipper could barely talk.

Bill snapped his fingers which made the chains disappear, letting Dipper's body drop to the floor.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's add salt to the wound :D
> 
> Sorry guys >_<
> 
> If it's still unclear how Bill looks:
> 
> http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/File:S2e18_bill_six_arm_pyramid.png 
> 
> Like this but humanoid xD


	29. That's mine

**Chapter 29**

Mabel and Wendy ran as Bill started walking toward them. The girls left the narrow hall which barely had enough place for two people, running back to the base floor of the mansion where they still had most of the weapons, the demon following them slowly as well.

"Mabel stay behind me…" Wendy ordered as she held the gun pointing toward Bill.

"How about you two stop running…" Bill suggested in a mocking tone as he reached the base floor.

Wendy started shooting. Even when she hit, it didn't seem to have any impact on Bill. The wounds immediately closed, leaving Bill in hysterical laughter.

In that moment, Blendin came running through the door.

"Oh shit…" the small man in his grey suit exclaimed without actually being startled, simply looking at the state the mansion was in.

"Blendin?!" Mabel exclaimed, surprised why he was still here after the squad was eradicated by Bill.

"I'm so sorry…" he sighed as he picked up one of the swords that were still lying around. "Redhead aim for the eye…" he said in a low voice before he started walking toward Bill without hesitation.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Just do it…" he sighed once again.

"He is on our side Wendy!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Who do you think you are?!" the demon screamed as he started attacking Blendin with his arms, which apparently could extend to any length.

The small man deflected all of the attacks with the mere sword he had, actually cutting through the demon's flesh, which was quickly regenerated just as the shot wounds were.

Bill slowly started retreating to the stairs he just came down from as Blendin was slowly pushing him back, the demon could feel a ferocious aura around him.

"Pinetree, Redhead now!" Blendin yelled.

In that moment the demon was pierced from behind by Dipper, and with a spear Wendy was able to hit Bill's third eye, stunning him, and lastly, Blendin rammed his own sword directly through Bill's heart.

"You little…" the demon spurted blood from his mouth.

"That belongs to me…" Blendin said as the demon was stunned, he placed his hand on the demon's shoulder, and with that, the short man collapsed as the demon did as well.

"Dipper you are alright!" Mabel cheered as she ran to hug her brother.

"Yeah… The wound closed don't worry," he sighed as he hugged her sister and then Wendy.

"What the fuck just happened?" Wendy asked as she headed to Blendin and started poking the collapsed man.

"You are asking me?" Dipper answered sarcastically.

The unconscious man in a grey suit suddenly began moving again.

"Well at least Blendin survived…" Mabel sighed.

Blendin slowly sat up as he regained consciousness, he looked at his own hands for a moment "I'm back… finally I'm back," he pointed out in a very happy tone. Then he saw Bill's body lying on the floor.

"You deranged monster!" he yelled as he kicked the 'lifeless' body. "My body is my temple! And you have violated it twice!"

"Twice?" Dipper asked confused.

"Yeah! This psychotic piece of crap used my body to get his stupid hands on a time wish!" Blendin explained.

"Shut up Blendin… it's not like I like running with your meat suit…" Bill answered still lying on the floor.

"You shut up! You took my body without permission!" Blendin yelled.

Wendy and Mabel immediately took their fighting stances again as the demon slowly sat up, pulling out the weapons that were still stuck inside of him.

"You gave me permission… I kinda took it but it counts." Bill finally stood back straight. Without all of the holes in him, he started regaining his usual human form. It had some differences with the past body he had but roughly the same, this time with the long black hair turning back blonde, just as before, with black roots that left an ombre effect. Pretty much the same height, the same tanned skin tone as he had before, only a few more markings almost like tattoos were visible on his body before his elegant suit covered him, the same golden eyes with slitted pupils, his fangs were much more present than before and his ears were slightly more pointed.

Dipper was frozen in place, without being able to say anything. He just stood there open mouthed, staring at the changes in Bill's form. The demon stretched one final time, getting used to his body before he regained his composure. "Pinetree…" Bill said in a soft caring voice as he looked at Dipper.

The teen slowly began moving towards Bill.

"Dipper be careful…" Mabel faltered.

As they stood right in front of each other Dipper couldn't help but raise a sword to the demon's chest.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long…" Bill lamented as he took the sword by the blade, swiftly pulling it from Dipper's hand leaving him open.

"Dipper!" Wendy gasped, believing Dipper was in danger.

In that moment Bill simply leaned in to hug Dipper, embracing the younger man as he broke out in tears. Dipper was stunned, he couldn't believe what was happening… He just embraced Bill out of habit.

"Thank you for waiting…" the demon said as he kissed Dipper's forehead.

"Bill…" It was the only thing the brunet could bring over his lips, still shocked and in awe.

"Don't lose this…" Bill said as he put the ring on Dipper's finger which he had let fall while fighting.

"Happy birthday…" The blonde couldn't help but lean in to kiss Dipper who was still startled. The teen couldn't help but break out in tears and embrace his lover.

"I will pretend I did not see that." Blendin made a puking motion.

"Shut up…" Bill made a hand gesture which sent Blendin flying to the floor.

"Asshat!" the bald man yelled.

"Guys… Um… I don't know what the fuck is going on but we have dead police officers outside and over 50 people in that east hall!" Wendy interrupted.

Dipper distanced himself from Bill a little as he remembered what just happened…

"I'll take care of it…" Bill sighed as he did a simple counter clockwise motion with his hand. In that second, everything was put back in place, everything that was shattered in the fight restored and back to its place. The mess outside was cleaned as well, leaving everything just like nothing ever happened.

"What happened to my comrades?!" Blendin yelled as he packed Bill by the collar.

"They are fine and back in your era… I simply shattered all their time tapes…" Bill sighed, "They will come back for me anyway but this will buy me some time"

"Do you mind explaining what just happened?" Dipper asked still without taking his sight off Bill.

"Just keep the party running like nothing happened" Bill ordered. "Just meet me upstairs in a few minutes," the demon demanded as he swiftly headed to the upper floor of the mansion.

Mabel immediately headed to the east hall to inform the girls that everything was ok now. The party guests were still having fun, it seemed like they didn't even notice what just happened. Everyone dispersed again around the mansion, it was like everyone's memories of the past few minutes were wiped… They decided it was probably best for Dipper to go upstairs alone… At least for now, Blendin kinda just mixed himself with the party crowd, Wendy was caught by her girlfriend, and Mabel was busy explaining everything to Pacifica.

Dipper headed to the upper floor, everything was truly where it should be. He didn't have to search for Bill; he could hear some faint music coming from a room in the west hall... He followed the sound of the music which led him to the piano room of the mansion. Dipper stood there watching… listening closely. It wasn't a melody he knew, it was a rather dark but quite powerful piece at the same perfectly portraying Bill's madness somehow especially as he played it. Bill had a constant grin on his face, it did perfectly suit him though. The sound of the piano was echoing through the upper floor of the mansion, muting the loud electronic music from down stairs… He stood quietly there leaning against the door frame listening to the hypnotising music. Then there were the last tones, slowly becoming more faint and ripping Dipper out of his trance.

"It feels so good being able to play again…" Bill admitted, closing the lid of the piano still having that smug grin on his face.

Dipper was still kinda wary, even if he knew it was his Bill… The long haired blonde noticed this and approached his Pinetree, closing the door behind them and then softly cupping Dipper's cheek. Dipper couldn't help but lean into the warm touch of Bill's hands.

"Mind telling me what just happened…? I just can't seem to understand what we just went through…" Dipper sighed as he took Bill's hand.

"I'm sorry…" Bill apologized. "It was never meant to go this way…" He snapped his fingers materializing two armchairs for him and Dipper to sit in. "Just let me explain before you say anything…"

Dipper only nodded as he sat down as well.

"I never intended to stay away for so long…" he sighed. "My main plan to get my body back didn't work… After a few weeks I switched to plan B which was to use a time wish to get my physical body back; since I killed the Time Baby time travelling has become a lot easier… I simply had to mess with the head of the fat grey guy for a few weeks, then he kind of gave me permission to use his body again, I did twist his words though…" Bill admitted.

"A time wish? Those work for demons?" Dipper was surprised.

"They do if you use the wish right… I ended up in the time period of the last ever hosted Globnar game, of course winning it even with that body," Bill proceeded to explain. "Used his time tape to go back to this era without spending energy, still using his body of course. The time I spent in the future was counted and I landed on your birthday… I never realized I was gone that long …"

Dipper didn't even answer, he only kept listening to Bill with sorrow in his face.

"Well then… My time wish was that my stoned physical form would be able to hold my ethereal form once again… My old body had decayed too much to be of use… Thanks to that I had to get a puppet done for me to possess in the first place."

"I read something like that in the journal you gave me…" Dipper answered. "So in short… the plan you had by regenerating in my mindscape didn't work because you couldn't return to your old body… That's why you had your first human body made?"

"Exactly… You know exactly what my plans were back then…" Bill scratched the back of his head. "Anyways… The wish was made but, apparently there was like a minimal part of me stuck in that fucking stone."

"A part of you?" Dipper asked even more confused.

"Like a part of my ethereal form was actually still stuck in that stone without my knowing… It wasn't strong enough and since the body actually decayed it kinda simply got stuck… growing and well not being able to do anything… As the wish was fulfilled and my body was regenerated it took a will of its own without me actually using it."

"So that thing that attacked us was like… a rotten part of you?" Dipper inquired trying to digest what Bill just told him.

"Rotten… that's a very good way to put it, it only had the wish to destroy the Pines family, I guess that was the last thing that went through my head before my existence was shattered to pieces… but as you can see it wasn't strong."

"It wasn't strong?!" Dipper yelled.

"Didn't you notice it only used physical attacks?" Bill raised his eyebrow.

"I.. uh…" Dipper stuttered.

"You know exactly what I'm capable of Pinetree…" Bill said in a slightly pissed toned.

"I… I didn't think about that… I was happy to see you and that was all that mattered," Dipper commented.

Bill's smiled disappeared at Dipper's words, he immediately stood up from his seat leaning in to hug Dipper. "I promise I won't leave you ever again…"

Dipper embraced the demon. They didn't move, they just held each other for a few seconds without exchanging any more words…

"Come on… I can't breathe with your weight on me," Dipper joked.

"I'm sorry… " Bill stood up giving Dipper a last peck on his cheek before he sat back down in his own chair.

"Continue," Dipper smiled for no reason, he was simply happy to finally have his stupid demon back.

Bill finished explaining how that thing that attacked them was just a mere rotten part of himself that he lost control of over 6 years ago, that the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron had already tracked him down and fell to the hands of the deranged monster.

"It just had to be weakened for me to take over the body again… But running in that fatso's body wasn't an easy task believe me…" Bill complained.

Dipper sighed as the blonde was done with the story "Well… that's a way to celebrate a birthday," he laughed at his own words. "But in short… You have your body back… A real body, not one that will burst up in flames?"

"I won't go anywhere this time." The demon had a caring smile on his face.

"And… you remember everything? I mean our summer?" Dipper asked still with sorrow on his face.

"I remember every single moment I enjoyed with you." Bill pulled Dipper over so he would sit on his lap. "Every single kiss we shared," the blonde said as he softly pressed his lips against Dipper's.

Tears started to escape Dipper's eyes as he separated from the kiss. "I'm glad…" The brunet couldn't help but smile.

"The night is young, let's celebrate your birthday," the demon smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... Yeah... The song I picture Bill playing is: "The pianist" Myuu's version of it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NoFXCaFMgOs
> 
> But you can picture him playing any dark song you like^^ 
> 
> Well then... Thank you for taking this journey with me... Next chapter will be the last.
> 
> Can I cry now? T_T
> 
> Edit: For anyone wondering how I picture Bill after he regains his body:  
> http://rinkashin.deviantart.com/art/Obsessed-Bill-Cipher-661785538   
> :D


	30. We will meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... phew I'm sorry I didn't post this chapter earlier, work and school were hell lately^^ ~~And because I didn't want this story to end...~~  
>  SO since this is the last chapter I decided to make it a little longer~ (Mostly because I wanted exactly 30 chapters...) This is a 6.000+ words chapter~ All the others were roughly 2.000, so I hope you all enjoy the last step of this journey :3
> 
> PS: I made a poll on which story I should continue first. It is on my fanfiction profile under the same name 'Rinkashin'  
> or here just have the link to it:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8319082/
> 
> IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF YOU COULD VOTE <33

**Chapter 30**

Dipper and Bill stayed upstairs for a while, just 'cuddling'. Bill insisted on going back down, first because there was a freaking party downstairs, second because if they kept 'cuddling' as Dipper liked to call it they would end up doing… stuff.

"Bill… I still need to talk to you, it's serious," Dipper argued.

"No, later we have enough time," he responded, without letting him speak.

"But Bill…"

"Shhh, go down I will come in a minute," the blonde demanded.

Dipper came back down from the first floor, seeing the party in full swing. Mabel and Wendy immediately rushed to him; he explained what happened in short while Bill was still upstairs. As he came down, as well, he got a few glares from the guests that noticed him.

"Hey Shooting Star, happy birthday," he exclaimed as he lowered his head.

"Thanks, the girls did a great job planning the party and I'm glad you are back..." Mabel replied with a bright smile. "I was going to lose it if Dipper stayed depressed any longer."

"Mabel!" the brunet yelled.

"Let's not talk about that..." Bill sighed. "I'm back and it will stay that way"

"Well then everything is solved!" Mabel giggled.

"What's up with the hair tho?" Wendy mocked.

"Oh this? I will have to cut it I guess..." The blonde looked puzzled at his own hair.

"No!" Dipper exclaimed right away. "I mean… ah… You don't have to…" he blushed.

Bill was surprised at Dipper's reaction. He placed himself behind the shorter man, swinging his arms around his neck. "If you like it then I won't cut it" Bill smiled.

"You could tie it so it doesn't get everywhere," Mabel suggested.

"Mabel do you have a hair rubber band…?" Dipper asked.

"Always." She pulled one out of her purse.

"Come on tie your hair…" Dipper placed the band on Bill's hand as he separated from Bill. "And don't be so touchy… people are watching, guests have been literally staring at you the whole time."

"Well it's no wonder I would stare as well if I didn't know it was Bill, I mean he looks less human than before and he is standing in a suit with a cane!" Wendy pointed out. "Oh no offense looks good."

"I sure hope it does," Bill frowned as he tied his hair, leaving his bangs to cover his right eye. "But let them stare and let's enjoy the party." Bill twirled his cane happily. "After all I'm the sponsor so I sure hope it's the best fucking party ever."

"It is! You even missed Dipper singing karaoke!" Mabel cheered.

"I didn't sing…" Dipper said embarrassed. Bill only chuckled lightly.

"I've heard you sing Babba Pinetree anything is better than that," the blonde mocked.

That sentence made Wendy choke on her drink.

"Just let me die…" Dipper said as he covered his face with his hands.

"Well then enough talking more partying!" Mabel announced.

Everyone nodded, Mabel headed back to the girls and Wendy to her girlfriend. Dipper showed Bill around the party and explained the rooms and theme they had; of course, catching the stares of almost every girl they passed.

"Seven sins… Cute," the demon laughed as Dipper showed him around.

"Yeah it was Pacifica's idea, but it's a nice idea. I would have never thought of it" Dipper replied.

"Then why didn't you get one? I mean birthday kid and all," The demon mocked.

"A sin? I did get one." He showed the black rose. "Pacifica couldn't decide what to give me so she mixed all colors and of course black came out."

The demon chuckled, "How fitting a black rose for a part demon, embodiment of all sins."

"Wait what?" Dipper looked confused.

"Never mind that, I might tell you some other day." He ruffled Dipper's hair.

Dipper stopped walking as he saw the blonde girl approaching them, she looked out of breath.

"Speaking of the devil," Dipper laughed as Pacifica greeted them.

"Dipper… look uh… mind explaining what just happened? Mabel only said we were attacked and that we were saved by the weirdo dancing over there?" She pointed at Blendin. "Like who is that?"

"I… Uh… He is part of the time police… more or less everything is fine now," he coughed.

"Time police?" she sighed. "I won't ask then… I stopped trying to understand this town ages ago."

"Believe me its better that way…" Dipper scratched the back of his head.

"And you are?" she asked Bill.

Dipper remembered how he never told Pacifica about Bill…

"We have met before, first summer party? High school gym," he answered.

"Billy? The one who owes me a dance?" She raised her eyebrow scanning Bill once again. "You uh... Look a little different…" she sighed. "Do I have to ask?" she looked Dipper.

"He isn't human… Let's just leave it at that, please." Dipper looked distressed.

"That doesn't surprise me," she giggled. "The Pines always attract oddities."

"Oddities? Do you even know who I am?" Bill protested.

"Put your pride away… not now," Dipper reprimanded.

Bill only crossed his arms and clicked his tongue.

"Yeah… Just don't tell anyone we are already getting looks," Dipper begged Pacifica.

"Not like anyone cares any longer, we saw enough shit in weirdmageddon didn't we? And the Gnomes don't mind walking around in town," she laughed.

Dipper coughed awkwardly, "Yeah…"

"Even so… you want to dance?" Pacifica directed at Bill.

"I will have to decline," Bill answered in an apologetic tone looking at Dipper.

"This is the second time you reject me mind telling me why? Like a real reason?" she said a little disappointed.

"Mabel didn't tell you?" Dipper was surprised.

"Tell me what?" she asked confused.

"I uh…" Dipper coughed, Bill raised his eyebrow in annoyance waiting for Dipper to say something.

"Kid I don't have all day…" Bill pulled Dipper closer leaning in for a kiss which he allowed; it took them a few seconds to separate. The brunet turned red as he looked back at Pacifica, who only stood there open mouthed.

"So yeah… that's why…" Dipper answered still avoiding eye contact with Pacifica. As he raised his head, he saw the shock in Pacifica's face. "Are you alright?" Dipper asked.

She stood there still trying to grasp the situation.

"You aren't like mad or disappointed are you?" Dipper lowered his gaze again.

She neared the brunet grabbing him by his shoulders and looking into his eyes… Dipper already fearing the worst.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" She yelled as she shook him as hard as she could. "I was hitting on your man I feel so bad!" she explained as she kept shaking him.

"Uhh… No don't worry… " Dipper answered as she finally let go.

"I thought you liked that Jennifer girl I'm so sorry," she apologized once again.

"Nah don't worry, I did go with her to the party… So yeah, let's say things started from there," the brunet explained. Bill had already distanced himself a bit getting himself a drink.

"Why haven't you told more people?" the blonde girl asked.

"I uh… well who knows how people might take it, you know it's still a small town and yeah… you know what I mean," he murmured.

"So what? Everyone knows Blubs and Durland are a thing," she laughed. "This is your birthday party, you shouldn't be ashamed of being with your boyfriend!" she stated.

"I will try…" Dipper blushed.

"Just gonna leave you two, have some fun," she winked. "I will take care of everything just enjoy."

"I… thanks."

Pacifica left Dipper and mixed herself back into the party. Dipper headed back to Bill who was nonchalantly leaning against a wall drinking who knows what.

"Uh what's that?" Dipper looked at the yellow drink.

"Dunno, the bartender assumed I represent greed? So he gave me this… cute," he smirked as he drank.

"Greed is not fitting?" Dipper tilted his head.

"Hmm?" The demon started laughing, putting on his usual smug smirk. "Kid… Let me remind you of who I am." The demon pulled the brunet into the nearest room which wasn't themed for the party, closing the door behind them.

"Bill not now... I actually wanted to talk about something," Dipper argued.

"You are no fun Pinetree..." the demon pouted as he pulled Dipper closer, softly nibbling on his neck. "We can talk tomorrow, I can barely hold back at the moment."

"That's the thing…" Dipper sighed as the demon kept playing with his neck. "We are leaving tomorrow."

The blonde backed away from the brunet. "What do you mean you are leaving?" Bill's eyes widened and there was sorrow in his face.

"I... That's what I wanted to talk about... Mabel and I are leaving tomorrow, her college starts in 3 days and I actually have a few job interviews to go to... It is the last day of summer..."

The demon immediately averted his gaze from Dipper's, sitting down on the couch that was in the room.

"Bill are you ok? Please don't make a tantrum," Dipper begged as he worried.

"Tell me one reason why I shouldn't?" Bill's eyes turned red even tho his expression was still neutral, blue fire lit the room.

"I... " Dipper couldn't answer. "I will talk to Ford... Maybe he can put the barrier down."

"Why would Stanford Pines willingly break the barrier for me?" Bill raised his eyebrow.

"I will talk to him... He even tried to help me summon you back, which didn’t work... But still he knows how much I care for you." Dipper proceeded to sit on Bill's lap facing him. "Just please don't burn anything," Dipper asked of his lover as he pressed his lips against Bill's.

Bill's eyes turned back to their usual golden color, the flames he summoned extinguished. He pulled Dipper closer giving him an open mouthed kiss. Their tongues intertwined, sliding against each other's, making Dipper turn red.

"Worst case..." the brunet said as he pulled away to grasp for air. "I could miss the interviews and stay here... You know, until we find a way to get you out."

The demon only sighed at Dipper's response. "As much as I would like to keep you 24/7 around me..." the demon placed a kiss on Dipper's forehead, "keep you in a crystal ball away from everyone else," he placed a second kiss on Dipper's cheek, "and spoil you rotten," a third kiss on the lips, "you still have a future before you... that is still something I shouldn't interfere with."

"But... " Dipper covered his face in embarrassment. "I just got you back... Do you have any idea of what kind of mess I've been for the past month? Hell my obsession went overboard, I did everything in my might to get you back, at some point I thought... I would never see you again," tears began to form in Dipper's eyes.

"Don't cry..." the demon caressed Dipper's hair. "I'm sorry it took me so long..."

"You better be..."

"I'm making you cry on your birthday, how pathetic am I?" He cupped the brunet's face.

"It's not like that," Dipper wiped his tears. "I'm just a wreck of emotions right now, I'm just happy you are back," he smiled.

"We can talk later... You should be enjoying this and not worrying about me." Bill gave off a gentle smile.

"We are leaving midday, it's an 8 hours' drive and I still need to sleep, there is no talking later" Dipper sighed.

"Please, I won't destroy the fucking city while you are gone… you only need to convince Ford and, for now, enjoy the party it's not even midnight," Bill argued.

"But... I will try," Dipper sighed. "It's just... I just got you back and now I am the one leaving, it felt like an eternity."

"I already apologized; it wasn't just a ride in the park for me as well."

"I know…" Dipper bit his lip.

"Then let's go back outside, I can't have you sitting like this on me," the demon suggested.

"What? This has never bothered you before." Dipper looked puzzled. "Wait are you blushing?"

"It doesn't bother me Pinetree it's just... I really want to touch you," he said as he slid his hand under Dipper's shirt. "You are so warm..."

"Wait what?"

The demon pulled Dipper closer hugging him, still with one hand under the brunet's shirt, burying his face in the crevice of his neck.

"Wow what's up with you... Not like I don't enjoy it but still," Dipper chuckled as he embraced the taller man, still sitting on his lap.

"It's my first time touching you like this..." the demon whispered into Dipper's ear softly licking it.

"Uh... did you hit your head?" Dipper asked even more confused than before, pushing the blonde slightly away so he could look at him face to face.

"I didn't," Bill replied right away, sliding his hands across Dipper's back softly scratching it with his long black nails. "This IS actually my first time touching you like this, all the other times I was possessing a body remember? I know it doesn't make sense to you but, it simply feels different."

"How different? Bad different?" Dipper asked worried.

"No…" The demon turned back to his usual self with his self-satisfied smirk. "You have no idea how much I'm holding back right now... I want to own you, so bad that I'm gonna really burn this place down... so... Let's just go out and get my head away from this."

Dipper only blushed, avoiding eye contact. "You closed the door right?" Dipper asked.

"Of course I did..." the taller man answered in awe.

"Good..." he answered, slowly taking his vest off and slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Pinetree?" The demon's eyes widened as his lover slowly started undressing. Before he could say anything, Dipper pressed his lips against his, softly licking them, making Bill open his mouth to let their tongues intertwine.

"We don't have to go all the way..." Dipper offered. "Since I don't know when I will see you again, I might as well enjoy today since, you know, it's still my birthday."

The blonde couldn't help but smile. "Then what do you want me to do?"

"I can choose?" Dipper was perplexed.

"It is your birthday after all." The demon lifted Dipper's chin, softly pressing another kiss against his soft lips. Dipper smiled making the kiss even sweeter.

"Can I undress you?" Dipper still asked shyly.

"I belong to you, you can do whatever you want with me Mason."

Dipper's face turned red right away. "What did I say about saying my name…" He slowly slid Bill's tailcoat off, loosening his bowtie and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Not like I will stop using it to tease you." Bill leaned further back so he would sit comfortably.

"You always do whatever you want, it's nothing new to me." Dipper finished undressing Bill. He couldn't help but stare at the markings that covered his arms; two pure black armbands covering each upper arm and a thicker one on each wrist. "What are these?" Dipper asked as he caressed each mark.

"Hmm?" Bill looked at his own arm. "I have markings on my original body as well, why do these surprise you?"

Dipper blushed… "I uh… I didn't think about it since I'm used to your past body."

"Well this is the real one so touch it as much as you like," the demon grinned.

Dipper carefully inspected every inch of Bill's upper body, caressing it as he passed his hands over his chest. He couldn't help but stare as Bill was actually well built.

"Pinetree, you are dosing off are you ok?"

"I uh… sorry, I couldn't help but stare," the brunet apologized.

The blonde tilted his head making some more bangs fall over his face. "Why?"

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror… you are like straight out of a fairy tale."

"I did try to match your likings with this body. I couldn't fully control the outcome of how I would look, but I guess it's still good enough if it has you this flustered," the demon grinned as he passed his hand over Dipper's crotch.

"I really do like how you look..." Dipper blushed. "It's not like I can hide it from you."

"And you shouldn't, I know everything about you." He placed a kiss on Dipper's cheek.

"Do you now?" Dipper raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I was stuck in your mind for 6 years Pinetree, believe me when I tell you I had time to browse."

"Pervert..." Dipper blushed.

Bill placed his hands on Dipper's hips. "I know exactly what you like," he mocked as he softly pinched the brunet's nipple with his nails, making Dipper whimper.

"Moron..." the short man answered as he bit his lip. "Just... You know, do what you usually do, I really don't know how to describe it but I simply tend to go crazy when you touch me, I don't even know what to ask for." He turned red again.

"Then relax and enjoy... I have to admit I'm going crazy myself," the demon answered as he started licking Dipper's neck, slowly sliding the rest of Dipper's clothes off, leaving him with only his pants on. He began softly biting his neck as he played with his nipples with his free hand.

Dipper softly whimpered. He loosened the band on the blonde's hair so he could run his fingers through it.

"You like it?" the demon genuinely smiled.

"A lot." The brunet leaned in to kiss Bill, still letting the demon lead. He actually liked it that way the best.

"Don't be so tense…" Bill whispered into Dipper's ear as he softly began to unbutton his pants.

"I'm not tense... It's just... everywhere you touch me... you simply leave a burning sensation on my skin." Dipper swung his arms behind Bill's neck.

"Enjoy it... " he answered, kissing the brunet’s ear who buried his face against Bill's neck. The blonde carefully slid his hand into Dipper's pants grabbing the fully erect cock, carefully stroking as he left more marks on the younger man’s neck.

"There is no need to tell me that, you know how much I..- Ahhh.." Dipper couldn't help but softly moan as Bill stroked him faster. His head went all dizzy when he was touched by the demon, even more than before.

Bill started to lose himself in the moment as well, marking Dipper's back with his nails as he increased the pace, starting to bite even harder to the point where his fangs broke through the gentle skin, making Dipper arch his back and moan in excitement. He clung even harder to Bill, pulling him in for an open mouthed kiss. As their lips parted, there was a wide grin on the demon's face while Dipper panted.

"That fast?" Bill raised his hand, licking his finger.

"Don't be an ass…" Dipper answered.

"Look at me," the demon raised Dipper's chin so their eyes would meet, "I love you Mason."

"Aghhh how can you say something like that so suddenly?!" Dipper freaked.

"It's the truth." Bill placed a soft kiss on Dipper's lips.

The brunet blushed even further. "I lov-…" He was interrupted by the door opening.

"Dipper I need you for a moment," Mabel yelled as she entered the room.

"MABEL DON'T ENTER!" Dipper yelled as he fell to the floor in shock, immediately covering himself with Bill's tailcoat.

Bill pushed the door shut with his powers, thus making Mabel stay out.

"I NEED YOU FOR THE TACO CAKE! YOU CAN FINISH LATER!" She demanded before she left.

It took a few seconds for Dipper to calm down then he looked at Bill. "I thought you closed the door!" he yelled.

"I said closed not locked” The demon stood up snapping his fingers. With that, the mess was cleaned. "I was keeping an eye out anyway," he said as his left eye glowed.

"Still aghhh…" Dipper couldn't say anything properly.

"Just get dressed, there is some fun downstairs," Bill grinned as he slowly dressed.

Dipper did the same without hesitation. Mabel would just come back to get them. They went down to truly celebrate. They blew candles on a giant taco cake (which Mabel chose). The night passed and everyone had fun. Bill drank to hell with Wendy without either of them actually getting drunk. It was certainly the best party of the year. While Bill and Wendy were talking, Mabel went up on the platform and got the mic, announcing that the next few songs would be for the slow dances. Everyone started searching for dancing partners; especially the girls were hyped. Some slow and classics started playing. A few couples started dancing, while most people simply watched.

"May I have the next dance?" The demon approached Dipper from behind, swinging his arms around him.

"Bill?" Dipper turned around. "Everyone would watch so no way…"

"Why are you so ashamed to be seen with me?" Bill said in a rather sad tone.

"It's not that… but I can't dance," Dipper sank his head.

"Then let me teach you," the demon smiled as he pulled Dipper to the middle of the dance floor.

"Wai- Wai-, wait!" Dipper protested without effort.

"I asked Shooting Star for something easy to dance to." The last song stopped and a classical started.

"Waltz? For real?" Dipper laughed.

"I didn't want to embarrass you, first bow," the demon explained.

Dipper looked down actually following what Bill told him.

"Right hand to mine and left on my shoulder and just follow my lead." He smiled like he was actually having fun. "And 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3." The demon coordinated their movements.

"You truly like dancing don't you?" Dipper was surprised as he followed the steps.

"Of course, I used to cause quite a commotion in Schoenbrunn back in my day. Sisi was actually quite a nice discussion partner," he smiled.

"Sisi? You mean the actual Empress of Austria?" Dipper asked baffled.

"Do you know how many families own their aristocrat and royalty title to me?" the demon laughed. "Those were some fun times."

"Why is that so easy to believe?" Dipper sighed.

"Human nature?" Bill raised his eyebrow.

"Probably… But did you notice that… um people are staring?" Dipper said embarrassed.

"Let them stare and focus on me," Bill dictated.

Dipper only nodded letting himself be led by Bill, actually forgetting about the rest of the world.

"See you are a natural." The demon picked up the pace of the song making the movements a lot faster, which Dipper seemed to enjoy.

They were the point of attention on the dance floor, everyone closely looking at them. As the song came to a stop, the guys were pulled out of their trance by a large cheering and clapping crowd.

"And another round of applause for our best dancers," Mabel yelled through the mic. The crowd happily obliged.

"Why are they cheering? It was only a waltz," Bill murmured confused.

"Most people in my age range can't dance, besides you look like you were pulled out from such an era," Dipper chuckled.

"I look great you gotta admit that," the demon smirked.

"Yeah you do... " Dipper blushed slightly.

"Well I can get used to the complements," Bill smiled.

"Don't get so full of yourself," Dipper joked.

As they were exiting the dance floor, immediately a small crowd of girls surrounded Bill.

"Would you dance with me?" the first girl stated.

"No please let me!" a second blonde said.

"Are you some kind of noble?"

Hundreds of such questions were bombarded at Bill, who couldn't do more but decline and be attacked with more questions like, "Why not?" or "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Dipper only stood there silent, watching and actually getting extremely jealous. At some point his silence broke. "Um girls can I have your attention?" he blurted.

He was finally noticed by the swarm of girls surrounding them.

"I'm sorry but..." He pulled Bill down by his collar, tip-toeing to actually be at a height anywhere near Bill's, pressing his lips against the blonde's who happily let this happen. As Dipper opened his eyes slowly pulling away, he saw faces filled with perplexity. "He is mine."

"So I'm sorry ladies you heard him," the demon winked in a flirty way.

"Can I get a picture of you two kissing?" a girl who was having a nose bleed suddenly blurted.

"Sure," the demon smiled summoning a top hat to his hand. "Phones out ladies."

"What?!" Dipper yelled.

Bill leaned in to press his lips against Dipper's, but he covered the face of the younger man with his hat so it wouldn't be visible in the picture.

"Now if you will excuse us ladies." The demon bowed before he took Dipper by the wrist, pulling him away from the mob. They stopped somewhere near the exit of the mansion. Dipper panted from the run.

"Bill are you nuts?! That's gonna land 100% on the Internet!" Dipper yelled.

"So?" The taller man asked confused.

"Like we kissing on the net… So…do you have any idea how bad that can end?"

"Your face was covered," Bill argued.

"Wait... That's why you did that?" Dipper said surprised.

"Kid I'm not stupid, I gotta admit I did go overboard but... I guess I was simply happy since you called me yours." The demon gave off a gentle smile.

"I got jealous..." he admitted.

"I know." Bill placed a kiss on the shorter man's forehead. "But you know I am yours, not like anyone else would be able to tame me."

"Yeah... " Dipper blushed. "So do I get a prize for putting up with the most annoying demon of all time," the brunet smirked.

"Don't get cocky Pinetree." Bill's eyes shortly flashed red.

"So back to the party? Some people have already started leaving" Dipper added.

"I hope they all go soon, I still have a little something for you and your sister."

"Like a present?" Dipper was surprised.

"I guess? Nothing material I just want to show you something. Redhead and llama can come as well, and the other two girls for all I care."

"Ok then I will tell them," Dipper smiled pressing his lips against Bill's cheek.

The time passed. It was almost 5 am, the sun was barely visible. Almost everyone had left; only the small circle of friends (Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, and Wendy) stayed behind just like Bill said. They didn't know what would happen, they just knew they had to wait outside of the mansion. Bill was already there as they exited the house.

"What's the surprise?" Mabel had a wide grin on her face.

"It's nothing important, but since you two are leaving tomorrow I thought you might want to enjoy your last night here."

"Please don't burn the town again..." Dipper said worried.

"I am not burning the town!" Bill hissed. "Besides I didn't burn it."

Pacifica poked Mabel, "What does he mean with 'again'?"

"Don't ask..." Mabel shushed the blonde girl.

"So for this trip, we have rules. First rule everyone stays close to each other even cuddle for all I care, second no matter how loud it gets nobody opens their eyes until I say so or I will gouge them out, clear?" There was an eerie smirk on Bills face on the last sentence since everyone knew he wasn't joking.

Everyone simply nodded and Pacifica tried not to freak out.

"Sit on the ground and close your eyes..." the demon demanded and all four obeyed. Bill happily twirled his cane before he proudly slammed it into the ground creating a wide ring of blue flames around them. There was a sudden feeling of vertigo; wind rushed their faces for a little more than 10 seconds, though it seemed like an eternity. The rush of the downward wind came to a stop. Only a soft breeze was left, leaving serene calmness behind.

"So... All open your eyes."

The twins opened their eyes first, still not fully grasping where they were. Wendy and Pacifica followed shortly after, everyone was left open-mouthed.

"Bill..." Dipper could barely say anything as they stood up. Everyone else took their time to scan their surroundings, which was Gravity falls. They were literally looking down at Gravity Falls from a giant piece of ground floating around 150m above the ground. They were clearly at least 3 times higher than the water tower. The sun slowly came out from behind the mountains, illuminating the U.F.O crater in a bright orange.

"Oh my god…" was the only thing Mabel could blurt out.

"Wow nice job Dorito," Wendy smiled.

"What the heck…" Pacifica was still unable to grasp the situation.

"Nobody else will ever get to see this view so I thought it might be a good idea." The demon leaned on his cane.

"This is so going on my blog." Mabel immediately took a picture.

"Mabel weren't you scared of heights?" Dipper asked.

"Nah, I got over it," she sputtered.

"I will just bring everyone down when you want to, in the meanwhile enjoy the view," the blonde guy smiled.

"Could someone explain what is going on?!" Pacifica blurted out.

"Hmm? We are watching the sunrise, what's so hard to get?" Wendy asked.

"No, what is he?! Why isn't anyone else freaking out?!" the blonde girl kept yelling.

"Mabel you didn't tell her?" Dipper was surprised.

"Bill would have killed me you know," she answered.

"She isn't wrong," the demon confirmed.

"So Dipper explain! He is your boyfriend!" Mabel urged.

"Yeah explain, Pinetree," the demon grinned as he stepped off the edge of the island, simply leaning back and levitating. "Woah this feels good, walking is such a pain."

"You are Bill Cipher…" Pacifica exclaimed perplexed.

"Bingo, now please someone else explain I’m too old for this shit…" he mocked.

"Dipper that is Bill Cipher…" she screamed pointing at the demon.

"Yeah we know" Mabel answered from behind.

"Wendy you knew too?!" Pacifica freaked out even more.

"It was a bitter pill to swallow but you will get used to him," she responded in her usual chill tone.

"You guys know what he did to my father?!"

"And would do it again llama, Preston is an asshole," he answered, simply leaning on an invisible chair in the middle of the air, holding a long black cigarette between his fingers.

"You are not wrong… But still!" she exclaimed.

"Let me explain…" Mabel sat down with Pacifica, actually telling the full story while the other three watched the sunrise. They somehow agreed that Pacifica wouldn't tell anyone about it. Wendy simply sat down, closing her eyes and enjoying the breeze. Bill and Dipper sat on the edge, talking about what they would do to convince Ford.

Time passed. It was already morning. Everyone was brought back to the ground before anyone could actually notice the floating island. Bill brought the twins back to the Shack so they could rest. Both of them entered their house, Bill still stood outside.

"Bill aren't you coming?" Dipper asked.

"Your lovely great uncle is waiting inside with another gun. Unless you want me to kill him and burn the Shack down, tell him to put it away." He crossed his arms.

Dipper sighed as he went inside, actually meeting Ford. He already knew what Dipper would want to talk to him about since it wasn't the first time mentioning it, and, of course, he already noticed Bill on the radar. The older man explained how he needed to talk to Bill alone and that both of the twins should sleep since they still had an 8 hours’ ride in front of them. Dipper went ahead to get Bill into the house. There was only an exchange of stares and they descended to the lab.

"Grunkle Ford… Remember putting the barrier down is something you would be doing for your great nephew and not for a psychopath that tried to kill us," Dipper smiled before he headed upstairs.

Hours passed. It was midday as Stan came up to the twins to wake them up. They already had everything packed and set to go, the only thing left was to say goodbye…

Dipper immediately ran downstairs looking for Ford and Bill to see if they came to an agreement. He found Bill who was nonchalantly sitting in the kitchen.

"Bill how did it go?" Dipper asked worried.

"Not that good," he said as he put out the cigarette he was smoking. "Since you said no torture, no wreaking havoc, it was hard to deal with him. In short, I won't get out any time soon."

"Where is Ford? I need to talk to him," Dipper urged.

"Kid you need to get going…" the blonde sighed.

"But… I just got you back, no way!" Dipper protested.

"I will be waiting outside of town; you know the furthest place I can go. I don't want to say goodbye in front of the others, see you there Pinetree." He kissed the brunet's cheek before he stepped into a rift.

Everyone came to say goodbye to Dipper and Mabel, like they did every year. This time they had a car so there was no need to go to the bus station. They exchanged hugs and tears, bidding them both farewell and all the best until next summer. Before they left, Dipper headed one last time to Ford.

"Look I know this summer has been… weird, but you know I just hope we can still be family," Dipper lamented.

"Of course we are family Dipper." Stanford didn't hesitate to hug the brunet. "Let's just leave it at that, off you go." He gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Just you know… reconsider, thanks Grunkle Ford." Dipper bid everyone goodbye once again before he started the engine. He drove a few miles until he hit the town's border, seeing Bill who was waiting for him leaning against a tree. He parked somewhere they wouldn't be bothered. Mabel stayed in the car with Waddles.

He immediately blurted, "As soon as I drive Mabel home I'm coming back."

"Pinetree…" the demon had a sad expression on his face, "Don't worry about me it isn't that long until next summer." He cupped the brunet's cheek.

"Of course it is!" He yelled. Immediately tears began to form in his eyes. "I don't want to go through this again!"

Bill pulled him closer into a hug. "It's not like before, I will even get a cell phone so we can talk and, you know, a computer for video chats and all that crap you taught me." Bill gave off a gentle smile as he kissed Dipper's head.

"But…" Dipper argued.

"No buts, we will be able to talk through the mindscape, so now don't cry." The demon wiped the tears off Dipper's face.

"I guess it is something…" Dipper sighed.

"I will manage to get out of this hole, don't worry I have a deal with Ford, which I can't tell you about… and besides I couldn't join you right away, I still have the time cops on my back," he laughed.

"Don't cause any trouble while I'm gone please," Dipper begged.

"I promised you I won't, now go before I cry as well." Bill tried to put on a smile but he didn't manage.

Dipper tip-toed a little to kiss Bill. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mason." They exchanged another kiss before they were torn apart because of Mabel honking. "We will meet again, I told you that before."

"On some sunny day right…" Dipper smiled before he ran to the car without turning around, starting the engine and driving away as he knew he would only run back to Bill if he didn't.

The demon pressed his hand against the barrier, watching the twins drive away.

.

.

.

Months passed, Dipper started working in his father's company (at least until he decided what he wanted to do) and Mabel went to college. He was finally able to get his own apartment. He kept in contact with Bill, but not as much as he wanted to, mostly because Ford kept an eye on Bill 24/7 and chained with some weird artifacts so he wouldn't cause another apocalypse. Talking through the mindscape didn't work and he still had the time police on his back. On Dipper's side, work killed him. Meeting his father's expectations wasn't an easy task but he managed.

One November evening, he came home, exhausted from work. He noticed the door wasn't locked. He feared the worst since there had been quite a few break-ins lately. He simply took the ring off Bill gave him, and prepared to enter the room and maybe even get shot (again). He didn't turn the lights on, but simply smashed the figure that was standing in the room against the wall with his powers.

"Agh… Pain is still hilarious but I would prefer a kiss Pinetree." A laugh came from the other side of the room.

"Bill…"

 ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Its over... Thank you for following me on this journey, this story has been like everything to me since I started writing it ~~probably because it was my first fic~~ But yeah... *cries*  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  Is anyone wondering why there isn't a proper epilogue like I promised?
> 
> Simple answer is... because I decided to fuck the epilogue and make it a small sequel! I will finish at least one of my other two stories before that... but Obsessed isn't over ;3 <3 Spread the word :P
> 
> Oh and btw... the lovely lovely artist ViciousxMistress who is still drawing this fic is having some trouble with deviantart... So she is only avaible through her Tumblr https://viciousxmistress.tumblr.com/ and she is currently taking commissions^^ NSFW 18+ Blog...
> 
> Now I need a break from writing for a week xD I seriously want to catch up with some other fanfics and books :P

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Devil's Puppet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418685) by [Banana_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Rainbow/pseuds/Banana_Rainbow)




End file.
